Coming Silence
by Riley Cat
Summary: Harry is kicked out during his summer before fifth year. Kidnapped by a man whose more than he seems, Harry learns more about his past than he ever knew. When he returns, two years later, Harry is a changed man (literally). SLASH HPSS
1. Default Chapter

Coming Silence Ch: 1 Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to Mrs. Rowling. Also, this is the only disclaimer I shall post. Sorry.  
It started at the end of fourth year, leaving behind his friends and going off to his own private hell. Harry knew deep in his heart that something was going to go wrong. He wasn't sure what, but he knew that it would be big. And he was right.  
  
Not even three weeks into the summer, Harry was slaving his slight form over the many chores placed upon his shoulders. Weeding, cooking, and cleaning- some of the few chores placed upon him- took up much of his day.  
  
"Boy!" yelled Vernon, his voice shaking the house. From the dining room popped out a shaggy black head. Bright green eyes stared balefully out from under the unruly cap of hair. "I have had it with you! Get your trunk. NOW!"  
  
With a disgruntled and worried look, Harry raced up to his room. Moments later, he dragged the heavy trunk down the stairs. He stared at Vernon in trepidation. Whatever was going to happen, it was happening now.  
  
"Follow me, boy, and keep up!"  
  
Out the door they went. Soon Harry was all packed away and sitting calmly in the passengers seat, not saying a word. He hadn't said anything at all since he came back to Private Drive; he didn't need to. The Dursley's didn't listen anyway. So what was the point?  
  
They took off with down the street, Vernon doing well over the speed limit. 'He is in a hurry, but why?' Harry thought to himself as the houses blurred on past. In what seemed like no time whatsoever, they arrived at London.  
  
Vernon drove around, taking turns through dark allies and making confusing zigzag turns. Soon Harry didn't even know where he was! Suddenly Vernon slammed on his breaks. Harry slammed toward the windshield. The seatbelt dug painfully into Harry chest, constricting his air passages, as it caught him inches away from the dashboard. 'What the-'  
  
"Get out," said Vernon.  
  
Harry stared at him blankly.  
  
"You heard me-get out! I am tired of having a freak like you plaguing my household. GET OUT!" Vernon stuck out one pudgy hand and pushed. Harry opened his door and reluctantly stepped out. Moments later, a thick trunk followed and landed next to him with a thump.  
  
The car revved and left Harry standing all alone. He stood there in the middle of the dank and dark ally watching the headlights disappear down the road.  
  
"Great," muttered Harry, his voice rusty with disuse. "Now what do I do?"  
  
Well, his first move was to find shelter. Hedwig was currently visiting the Burrow, so Harry couldn't write to any one. And on top of that, he didn't even know where he was! He looked at the crumbling and abandoned buildings.  
  
Many had holes where the windows were supposed to be. Spying a likely hiding place, Harry marched off to the small building on his left. The peeling paint and broken glass nearly kept him away, but the sights of a whole roof made him rethink his motives.  
  
Glass crunched under his feet as he neared one busted out window. Harry looked over the rubble littering the ground. Grabbing a whole box, he dragged it over to the window. Throwing his trunk in took a little effort but climbing in was the hardest. He was still well under the average height for a male his age and lacked the muscles to pull himself in.  
  
Finally, with a lot of hard work, Harry found himself sitting on a dirty but still whole wooden floor. The place was dark, as little to no sunlight could penetrate the forest of buildings but the darkness didn't bother him all that much. Sitting in the cupboard all his life made him use to it.  
  
'How could they just abandon me like that?' he thought to himself. 'I knew they hated me, but I never thought they would do something like this to me!' Tears stung the corners of his eyes but Harry never let them fall. After all, why should he cry over them?  
  
"Don't be sad, little Prince," a deep voice said.  
  
Harry had his wand out and pointed at nothing in an instant. His eyes tried to pierce the darkness but he couldn't see anything!  
  
"Who's there? Show yourself!"  
  
A masculine chuckle echoed across the walls, sending slight shivers up Harry's arm.  
  
"I am here, little Prince, and I shall show myself at your command."  
  
Instantly a tall figure materialized out of thin air. A graceful figure conjured a small ball of mage light high over his head, for it was a male, so Harry could see him. Tall with long dark hair and bright silver eyes met his gaze. But it was the dark wings that made him gasp. The black as night wings stretched out from his back like a dark wave. Harry had never seen anything like that before!  
  
The figure saw Harry's gaze and smiled. Then, to his utter surprise, dropped down onto both knees, bringing his head down to meet the floor.  
  
"It is my honor to finally meet you, Your Majesty. In all my years of searching, I am happy to have finally seen your face."  
  
Harry's mouth opened in surprise. What was this man talking about?  
  
"Uh. I'm sorry but what are you talking about? And what is your name? Please," he motioned for the man to rise, "don't bow to me. I think you have the wrong person."  
  
The man smiled but did as Harry bade. Leaning back on his knees, he smiled at Harry and he noticed the man was really pretty.  
  
"Oh, but you are exactly who I said you are. You are my Prince, Prince to the Royal Monarchy of the Demon Realm of Alenzar. I am your humble servant, Roltac."  
  
"Prince of Demons? I really think you have the wrong person Roltac. But it was nice to meet you. I think I must be going though-"  
  
"What if I told you I could prove it?"  
  
Harry stopped in mid motion for his trunk. He really hopped Roltac was lying. Why couldn't he just be normal?  
  
"How?"  
  
Roltac stood and removed a small glowing sphere from his robe pocket.  
  
"Here," he placed the globe in Harry's hands, "hold this. It is a Detector. It can detect anything from DNA questioning to Royal blood. If it turns silver, you are not my Prince. If it turns red, then you are who I said you are."  
  
"Why should I trust you?" Harry asked, suspicion evident in his voice.  
  
Roltac just smiled. "I have not harmed you in anyway and I do not plan on it. Besides, what do you have to loose?"  
  
Harry thought about it for just a moment before he shrugged. True, Roltac had not harmed him and he remembered reading about Detectors in his Dark Arts book. The sphere was not an object made to harm, it was made to detect objects or answers.  
  
Harry looked down at the small crystal he held. Suddenly colors shot up from its depth, turning in swirls and rainbows of colors. Flashes lit up the dark interior of the room. It started to slow down, colors flashing and swirling before his bright green eyes. Then it stopped.  
  
Harry gasped in shock. It couldn't be true! He held in his small hands a pure red globe- he was the Prince of Demons.  
  
"H-how?" he stuttered. "I'm a wizard! My mum and dad where human! How can this be possible?"  
  
Roltac sighed. "It is a long story. But are you willing to listen?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Then sit down. First thing you need to know," Roltac arranged his robes around his feet, "was that your mother was not human."  
  
AN: End of chapter one. Should I go on and continue? Please drop me a line and review. Also, you get to vote on who the pairing will be. Shall it be Severus/Harry or Draco/Harry? Remember, though, just because one pairing gets more votes than the other, doesn't mean I will make it that pairing but your votes will sway my decision. Thanks. ~ Cheers 


	2. Ch: 2

Coning Silence Ch: 2  
  
"The first thing you need to know," Roltac said, "was your mother wasn't human." He held up one long finger to stop the upcoming protest. "Why do you think they never talk about her?"  
  
"How do you know they never talk about her?" asked Harry.  
  
"Because they never knew about it. If they had known of Princess Lily's heritage, they might have told you. Or they might have not, wanting to keep you as the tool you are. Also, I know because you know they never speak of her. Outside of the wardings of the school and the Dursley's, your mind is open to my mind. You are not used to blocking your memories so I can easily access them.  
  
"Anyway, where was I? Ah, yes, your mother. Well, when your mother was a little thing, a few months old, the Old Monarchy was overthrown in a coup d'etas. The old King and Queen were harsh and demanded many things the people did not like. In order to protect the regime, the Queen Linana sent her only surviving heir into the nearest realm- your realm- to live until she had come of age.  
  
"Among arriving, Princess Lily- short for Lilyanata- was adopted. The humans whom adopted her were the Evans. Petunia, your aunt, did not like the attention Lily was receiving. This started the hatred among the two. Then, Lily's powers took a slightly different twist: instead of becoming a demon, she became a wizard!  
  
"No one knew of this, not even Lily herself. She married James and had you. Now, your father was a third quarter demon, the blood being passed on from a later member of the family. Both were very powerful wizards and all that magic combined itself into you- the most powerful being in this realm."  
  
Harry, wrapped up in the story, chose now to interrupt. "Me? The most powerful being in the realm? You have to be joking. I can't even defend the world against Voldemort!"  
  
"Ahh," replied Roltac, his silver eyes glittering. "But you did. When you were one, Voldemort attack you, killing your parents at the same time. He knew what you would become, an agent from the Demon Realm found out you were alive and told Voldemort. Voldemort in turn wanted to kill you. He knew how powerful you would become and he wanted you out of the way.  
  
"Dumbledore also knew. He did a spell aptitude test on you once he found out you were manifesting some of your powers at an extremely early age. That's why he did the Fidelius Charm. When Voldemort attacked you, Lily used the last of her power to create a protection charm around you- but it only contained a small portion of her true power. She was dying and had no more strength to give you.  
  
"But it was you, when Voldemort struck, that deflected the curse. You utilized your blooming gifts to rebound the curse to him. Unfortunately, without the proper teaching, you were left bound to him."  
  
Harry's mouth dropped open in surprise. He stopped Voldemort? His mind was not able to wrap around this new information so he jumped to the next question dancing around in the back of his mind.  
  
"How do you know all of this? If you aren't from this realm, how do you know all this?" Harry slumped against the wall. He let his head drift into his hands. "Why can't I be normal?"  
  
Two hands drifted softly through his thick hair, gently tugging up the boy's head. Green eyes met silver, staring steadily into the deep depths of his mind.  
  
"Harry, I want you to listen to me," Roltac's deep voice rumbled around Harry's shivering frame, "You are normal. What is normal? The definition changes day-by-day, minute-by-minute, never staying the same. To me, you are normal. Never forget that."  
  
Two hands wrapped around Harry's waist, hugging the small body. They stayed huddled in a small ball of comfort as minutes passed.  
  
"As for how I know all of this," one had slowly caressed Harry's cheek, offering comfort, "I also have an agent watching you. Well, not you in particular, but all the children at Hogwatrts. I was able to track you to Hogwarts, but then I lost your signature. Too much magical interference."  
  
"Am I going to have to leave this place?" Harry straightened in Roltac's embrace, reaching for some parchment and a quill.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes. But why would you want to stay? They do not treat you very well."  
  
"Because," the sound of scratching reached their ears, "I grew up here and there are people here that I love. They need to know that I am leaving."  
  
Roltac thought that it would be a bad idea but he kept his thoughts to himself. Then, suddenly out of the blue, he snatched the last two pieces of parchment away from Harry.  
  
"Hey! I was writing to Ron and Hermione! What was that for?"  
  
"Do not write to them under any circumstances. I do not like the feel of them. I will show you when we reach home. Is that to your godfather?" Harry nodded. Roltac snatched that one up too but unlike the others, which he had ripped to pieces, he folded that one neatly. Muttering over it for a moment, a blue light seeped deep into the fibers of the paper itself.  
  
"What did you do?" asked Harry curiously. He did like Roltac, but he didn't know much about him.  
  
"It is a security measure on both sides, that is all. He won't be able to disclose our location, not even if he wanted too. But I doubt he would. Dumbledore is using you like a pawn, Harry. This just makes sure your godfather knows it. Now, your kingdom awaits."  
  
Roltac gracefully rose from his crouch, straightening out his robes as he went. He offered a silent hand to Harry and grabbed both the trunk and Harry's clothing.  
  
"Oh, wait!" cried Harry. "Hedwig! I can't leave her behind."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My owl. She's been my friend since I started Hogwarts. I won't just abandon her."  
  
Instead of the scowl Harry thought he would have received at his outburst, he was completely shocked when Roltac started laughing!  
  
"If I had any doubts about your kingship, I have none now. Not wanting to abandon a friend is a good sign. Very well, back up a little and I will call her."  
  
Harry stepped back a few feet and watched as the ball of summoned mage light above their heads turned violet. It grew bigger and bigger, engulfing the whole of Harry's head. Small lights of silver and deep blue pulsed from the middle of it, creating a beautiful webbing of many lights.  
  
It gave one mighty lurch and with a slight pop, Hedwig flew from the center of it. Spying her master, she rushed over to Harry, giving him an affectionate nip on the ear in greeting. Another pop sounded but when he looked at the ball of light, nothing came out.  
  
"I sent your letter," explained Roltac. "I don't like traveling this way but it is the only way to get to our realm- at least until your more trained. Grab your trunk."  
  
Harry immediately grasped the handle to his trunk and before he could say a word, Roltac grasped his upper arm and yanked him into the light. Lights swirled in front of his vision as the feeling of icy arms wrapped about him, tingling from the inside out. Everything was making him dizzy, but the icy feeling was just creepy.  
  
They landed quite suddenly in the middle of a packed and very busy street. Demons of all colors, heights, and disjointed limbs passed them without a second glance. Vendors selling all sorts of objects lined up and down the street, selling their wares to customers.  
  
Harry looked up and his mouth dropped open from what he saw. The sky was a deep-musky orange and red, with two bright yellow suns floating in the sky. Gigantic birds flew through the air, dancing in between white puffy clouds that littered the sky. Buildings made from gray stone stood sparingly here and there, some jutting up a few stories, others just spreading out in vast wings. Trees with yellow and gold leaves shown in the horizon and Harry could faintly make out tall mountains and the tell tale sparkle of water running from them. But what really caught his attention was the huge castle like building situated in front of a vast forest.  
  
"Wow.."  
  
Roltac grinned and marched off towards the building. "Do you like what you see so far?"  
  
"Yes, it's brilliant!" Harry gaped at the pointed towers and huge arches of stone. Stained glass windows glittered like multi-colored jewels in the sun. It sort of reminded him of Hogwarts.  
  
"Good. This is your home, Harry. After the Council sees the truth of it though." Roltacs' voice became dark with worry as he mentioned the council.  
  
"What is the council? Is it like an advisory board?"  
  
"It should be and it once was. But after the Queen and King passed on, the Council tried to rule the throne through a puppet King. The holding Monarchy didn't listen to them and drove a deep wedge between them. You can say they all hate each other. And my advise to you is to be wary of where you step. Ittana and Malvorn are two people to win to your side. Very powerful and smart.  
  
"I shall tell you more of the Council later, after we have you officially announced and all that. Any questions?"  
  
Harry laughed. Of course he had question but he had too many to ask! "How does time pass here?"  
  
"For everyone year that passes in your realm, five pass here."  
  
"FIVE!?"  
  
"Yes, five. Don't worry about growing wrinkly and old or anything. Your blood will keep you looking young, even as you age. And we have a very long life span. Also, you will be expected to find a mate-"  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A potential mate- a Consort or some one you will be willing to live the rest of your life with. It would be best to try to find your life mate, but it takes a long time to find them."  
  
"But I am too young to find a mate- or whatever you want to call it!"  
  
"Don't worry about it now, you won't be expected to find one until later. Well, here we are."  
  
They arrived in front of two golden-arched set of gates, each manned by a different demon. "Inside we go!"  
  
Harry gathered his courage. With one step inside those gates, his whole life would change dramatically. 'Well,' he thought, Let's go.'  
  
AN: Here is the next exciting installment. I hope you all enjoy! Please review. ~Cheers 


	3. Ch: 3

Coming Silence Ch: 3  
As soon as Harry stepped through those golden gates, a warm and welcoming feeling rushed over him. He was engulfed in a strong, knowing, and excepting embrace. Then pain ripped through his stomach, setting his nerves on fire. The pain raced through his body in wave after wave. Unable to hold it back, he opened his mouth and screamed.  
  
Two strong and lithe arms scooped him up. Harry was on the edge of unconsciousness when they burst through the doors of the castle. "Move!" was the last thing Harry heard before he plunged into darkness.  
  
Harry slowly woke up, wincing as the pain in his head intensified. "He's awake," said a soft voice from his left. A pale hand sat on his head. A moment later, the pain washed itself away in a rush of green light. Opening his eyes, Harry saw a young woman's pale face leaning over him. He blinked- then blinked again. He could see but he didn't need his glasses? What was going on?  
  
"Who," he croaked. The woman handed him a glass of water. He took a gulp before continuing. "Who are you?"  
  
The woman smiled slightly, her violet eyes sparkling in the dim light. "I am Ittana, my Prince. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like shit," retorted Harry. He gingerly pushed himself into a sitting position. "Where are my glasses? And what happened?"  
  
"You came into your powers," said Roltac as he materialized from the shadows. "A little earlier than I expected but it must have been because you entered into the castle. It accepted you as King and pushed up your transformation. As for your glasses, you don't need them. Ittana and Malvorn have been healing you for three days now."  
  
"Three days? Thank you, Ittana, for helping me. I will thank Malvorn when I meet him."  
  
"No thanks are needed, my Prince," Harry winced at the name but smiled as a medium sized male entered into the room from a side door. He was tanned very dark with short red hair and ice blue eyes. His ears were pointed and Harry could see a thin tail coming from behind the man. "I did what I could. I was happy to help."  
  
Harry blushed slightly and looked at Ittana. Her blond hair was pulled up and two silver wings erupted from her back. She was pretty but Harry felt no attraction to her. He did notice, however, that his sight was sharper than it had been for years.  
  
"Well thank you anyway. I'm grateful for your help. But can you explain what happened to me?" Harry looked down at his hands and gasped. Long sharp claws sprouted from his fingers. On the inside of one hand, a brown tattoo of a sun-busted star peaked out at him. The inside of his mouth hurt and when he touched the inside of his face, two long fangs poked out at him. "What the hell?"  
  
Ittana smiled slightly at his confusion. "It is from your transformation. Apparently, Roltac was wrong when he said you would go through no physical transformation. You have turned into a Cat Demon. Your claws are retractable, and you will have night vision, as your pupils are now slits. Also, you have a tail."  
  
"That will take a while to get used too but they are fun to have!" said Malvorn. "You can tickle people as you walk by and no one will know it's you."  
  
"Malvorn! Don't teach him your bad habits!"  
  
"Children," interrupted Roltac, "No fighting. Harry, I know it will take a while to get used too, but I would worry about your magical abilities. I was right when I said you will be powerful. Now get out of that bed, get dressed, and lets go exploring!"  
  
With the help of all three of his new friends- for Harry had decided he liked Ittana and Malvorn- Harry was soon dressed in pants of light black with a long green tunic and a silver sash. His black tail poked out from his behind and, like a true cats tail, had a mind of its own as it swished to and thro. He found this extremely annoying but Malvorn swore he would get used to it.  
  
Off they all went, traveling through miles of corridors and rooms, Harry mentally mapping everything in his mind for later use. His rooms were huge: containing his bedroom done in dark woods and black and silver bed coverings, his formal meeting room done in light tapestries and comfortable resting chairs and tables, his meeting work room done in tall tables and rows upon rows off books, and finally his own bathroom with a huge marble tub and a modern world toilette.  
  
On their way around the castle, Harry learned that there were nine other Advisors: Lenor, Solzat, Harine, Sournet, Lilanen, Tolmet, Marinaz, Pansis, and Walniris. Harry knew without a doubt that a few of them would hate him right off the bat. He learned which ones would help him, which ones would openly oppose him, and which ones were back stabbers.  
  
When the day ended, Harry had met and made many friends among the staff of the castle and his own people. Ittana told him rumors about how nice he was were already circulating across the grounds. He was so tired that when he got into his bedchambers, he fell instantly into sleep.  
  
A few weeks later found Harry adjusting well to his new status as Prince. He was a natural leader and he was shocked to find that his Slytherin side was a great asset when dealing with the Advisors. Oh, how Snape would be proud. That small thought got him thinking about the friends he left behind. Finding Roltac in the castle library, Harry made the demon take him to the Mirror Room.  
  
True to its name, the Mirror Room was a long and oblong shape room covered wall to wall in small silver mirrors. Candles floated in specialized nooks in the walls, waiting to be lit. Roltac explained that - in order to make the room work- a candle had to be lit. This candle would reflect in the mirror, bouncing its light into another mirror and so on and so forth. Speaking the incantation, the mirror then allows the viewer to then see into a realm of their choosing. Right now, he wanted to see into his old realm.  
  
Visions of children floated up from the depths of the mirror. Harry could pick out the forms of Hermione and Ron, but they didn't look real worried. In fact, they looked positively peachy! On closer inspection, Harry noticed that the two were holding hands. That must have been why they were happy. They were finally together. Right?  
  
Harry cruised through the mirror, watching Sirius and Remus, Hagrid on his mission for Dumbledore, and even Snape himself. It seemed to Harry that Snape looked a little worse for wear. His disappearance must have had a deeper effect on Snape than anyone knew.  
  
Time was up and soon Harry was carted off to his lessons. He was recently relocated to an unused wing of the castle, as he seemed to have a problem with blowing up the classrooms. Trying to control his demon powers was harder than he though! Strangely enough, though, one of Harry's best classes was Potions. Maybe the lack of a snarly teacher did him some good after all. But, Harry admitted to himself, he did miss Snape in a way. No one gave really good insults around the castle.  
  
Another class Harry did well in was his Defense class. Not only magical Defense, but also the physical Defense as well. The mastery of sword fighting was coming to him easily, as well as hand-to-hand combat. Even though he didn't seem to be growing anymore, the class helped tone his muscles and he was now wiry and lean.  
  
On his way to the other end of the castle, he was stopped by one of the Advisors Assistance. Apparently, the scheduled visitation for Harry's godfather had met with some difficulties. Some one did not want Harry to be socializing with Sirius. And yet, they would not come right out and challenge him. Especially not after the missing Monarchs Crown was found by Harry himself- next to his own bed, none the less- days after he first came there. The Crown of black diamonds was missing for well over 30 years. More proof of Harry's blood right to the throne.  
  
Well, Harry wasn't going to let them spoil his chance to see his godfather. He stalked down the many corridors; his only focus was getting to the Advisory room before he spent his anger on an unsuspecting servant. That was the mood Roltac eventually found Harry in as they collided in one of the corridors.  
  
"Harry?" asked Roltac. By Harry's own request, those closest to him only called him Majesty during important ceremonies. "Are you alright?"  
  
Harry growled and shoved the letter in Roltac's face. It only took the demon a few minutes to read it and his silver eyes widened. Some one must be really stupid to deny their King-Harry had recently been crowned King- his greatest desire.  
  
"Holy fuck. Who wrote this?"  
  
"I don't know. I am willing to bet that it was Tolmet. He doesn't like me and he made sure I knew it. Oh, I am so going to rip his head off."  
  
"Harry, listen to me," Roltac wrapped his arms around Harry's thin shoulders. "Walking into that room in an anger will only confirm their belief that you are too young to be King. Be better than them and focus your anger on something else. You have to be as cold as ice when confronting them."  
  
"You want me to focus on something else? That's all fine and dandy but what? All I can think of is wanting to strangle that bastard."  
  
Roltac stared into those gem green eyes and thought quickly. Soon he came to a decision. True, Harry would probably hex him into the ground, but it was the only thing that came to mind. As quick as lightning, Roltac swooped in, grasping Harry by the chin and clamping his lips onto Harry's warm and smooth ones.  
  
Harry gasped at the sudden contact and Roltac took this to his advantage. His tongue infiltrated Harry's mouth, mapping out the whole of his contents. Harry remained motionless for a moment as he adjusted to being kissed. Roltac just kissed him! He wrapped his mind around that fact as he reached up and wrapped his arms around his friend's neck. It was him who deepened the kiss, causing Roltac to slip in surprise.  
  
They quickly broke it off and stared at each other. Finally, Harry broke the silence, saying with a blush, "That was my first kiss, you know. And I kind of liked it." This caught Roltac off guard and if Harry wasn't busy studying the ground at his feet, he would have caught the pleasure his statement provoked dancing on Roltac's face.  
  
"And I also enjoyed it." Roltac grasped Harry's chin and gently raised it. "I hope you have something else to think about now. And I wouldn't mind repeating that kiss again." He quickly dropped a kiss onto Harry's forehead and shuffled off down the hall, leaving Harry breathless and confused.  
  
Harry had always had a feeling that he was gay or at least bi. The only girl he had seemed to like was Cho and there were a lot of pretty girls at Hogwarts. But he had also caught himself staring at a few of the guys as well. And that kiss from Roltac just cemented the fact of his being gay. But did he still like girls? Harry contemplated this as he walked into the Advisory room, unconsciously placing his cold mask of uncaring on as he walked towards the seated members.  
  
Harry raised the paper form that Roltac had given him back into the air. "Some one here sent me this. It says that my visitation for my godfather has been canceled. May I ask why?"  
  
Ittana and Malvorn looked at their friend in confusion. It was obvious that they had no clue what was going on. Harry looked at each and every one of the board members in turn. Some turned away, some looked just as confused as Ittana and Malvorn, but a few had a smug look plastered on to his or her face. Inside, Harry smirked. It was time to give them the performance of a lifetime.  
  
AN: I know, I know, your all probably wondering 'where is the slash?" but I promise you, it is on the way (that is, if anyone is reading this..). I have to introduce Sirius into the Demon Realm and have information that will shatter Harry's faith in his so-called friends. Anyway, read and review. 


	4. Ch: 4

Coming Silence Ch: 4  
  
"Well?" asked Harry in a voice that froze the room. One more amazing power that had materialized from thin air after Harry's 'birth'. The Advisory group looked at Harry again, the ones who had smirked quickly wiping the looks from their faces. This was the performance of a life time. Not bursting into a blind rage- spawned from his demon blood- and still able to remain cold and efficient was really wearing on his nerves.  
  
They did have a right to be afraid. The second meeting Harry had attended with the gathered Advisories was one none would forget anytime soon. They were on the subject about the orphaned children gathering at the docks. One important shipping dock in Alenzar was the Port of Valez, six miles outside the Royal Castle and up the river Valez. Apparently, the orphans had taken to this spot and begged the captains of the docked ships for money.  
  
Ittana had broached the option of building a shelter house or community center for the orphans to go to- that way they would be out of the Ship Masters' hair. Harry had thought this to be a great idea- after all, they had those sorts of things in his world. Tolmet, however, had a different idea..  
  
"However amendable that idea is Ittana," started Tolmet in his nasally voice. "That would cost both time and money, which I remind you, should not be spent on such worthless causes."  
  
Harry froze instantly at Tolmet's response. "Worthless?" he asked in a deceitfully genteel voice. "Which is worthless? The children or the work?"  
  
Tolmet's reptilian eyes glared hatefully at Harry. "Well, obviously, My Liege, not the children. It is just the amount of work needed to build anything to the likes of what Ittana has in mind is just not worth the effort. After all, those worthless orphans will be going back to the docks to beg anyway, so why bother?"  
  
A few of the other Advisories nodded as they saw the truth in Tolmet's words. "Worthless orphans?" repeated Harry. His voice was as cold as his gaze and a fire of rage burned in the depths of his eyes. "Need I remind you that I was basically an orphan in my old realm?"  
  
Tolmet did the stupidest thing he could have ever done. Instead of trying to repair the damage his ill received words had brought, he laughed instead! His forked tongue danced out of his mouth in a strange and hypnotic dance. "Like I said, My Liege," he spat the words out with venom, "they are nothing but worthless orphans. Orphans are not worth anything."  
  
The room stilled as they realized how far Tolmet had gone. He had just said, not in so many words, that the King was not a king at all- that he was worthless! The room stilled- and with the reflexes born of his demon side, Harry reached out in a blur of movement to smash Tolmet's head into the table, once, twice, thrice before throwing him away from the table and onto the floor. Blood gushed from the unconscious man's nose.  
  
Harry raised his hand to stall the movements made to help Tolmet. "This, everyone, is an example. If you disagree with me, that is fine, but do it in the appropriate manner. If you insult me as Tolmet here has done, you will be punished." Harry turned gem hard eyes unto the gathering. A shiver of fear passed through them all as Harry showed them the side of him he kept locked away deep inside of him- his utterly ruthless and determined side.  
  
"Now, about that community center. I think that is a great idea. Does anyone disagree?" No one raised his or her hand. Harry's voice left no option for disagreement. "Good. Malvorn, contact some workers and drafters to get the project started. Onto new business.."  
  
This incident was still fresh on everyone's minds as Harry waltzed into the room. "Who has decided that my godfather could not visit?" It took all the skills he possessed to not to just blow the whole room to bits.  
  
Marinaz slowly rose from her seat but she stood her ground as her King turned to face her. "My King, it was voted on that the meeting between you two should be postponed for good reason. Your powers still are not efficient enough to create and handle a Ghost Gate needed to bring your godfather over to our realm. We decided that after you have completed your training that Sirius Black would be able to walk safely into our lands. Personally, I did not vote yes on this issue, as he is your only family. But if it came down to loosing our King, I know where my vote would be."  
  
Others around the table met his gaze with determined looks. Harry had to admit, they did have a point but.. "One of the teacher here could open the Gate until he was safely through. I know many who have enough power to support the Gate and who would do it gladly-"  
  
"No, My King," said Walniris. "The Advisory has voted and will not change their vote. I am sorry."  
  
Silence crashed through the room. Harry wanted to protest this as violently as possible but even he knew when to give up. Harry was not at the age in Alenzar to forcefully veto the Advisory. He would just have to wait. He stood and gracefully exited the room, his tail thrashing around in annoyance. He stormed down the hall, going through corridor after corridor in search of a place to vent his anger. Finally, he came to the work out room.  
  
Removing his wand from his trouser pocket, he whisked it front of his body. His clothing disappeared and in its place was a pair of shorts and sleeveless tee shirt. Kasha found him pounding away at a punching bag moments later.  
  
The tall, darkly muscled woman was Harry's Physical Defense teacher and also one of Harry's closest friends. They immediately took to one another after Kasha heard of Harry whacking Tolmet unconscious.  
  
"Is something the matter, Harry?" she asked, stalking forward on hoved feet. Her hair swung behind her in a thick dark braid, smacking lightly against her back. Kasha walked to a side cabinet and pulled out a pair of sparing mittens. They were padded for her to wear, while Harry learned the formations of punching and kicking.  
  
"The Advisory turned down my godfathers' visit." Each word was accompanied by a sound whack from the punching bag. A gasp was heard from behind him.  
  
"You're joking, right?" Kasha placed herself in front of Harry and soon he was going through a series of punching drills.  
  
"No, I'm not. They wouldn't even let me have a chance to change their opinions."  
  
Kasha quickly adjusted his arm position. "Did they have good reason?"  
  
"They said no because I didn't have the strength to open and contain a Ghost Gate. When I told them one of the teachers would be glad to open a Gate for me, they turned me down, saying I had to do it on my own, or some such nonsense."  
  
Harry aimed a kick straight at Kasha, which was quickly countered. Soon they were off to a real sparing match, neither holding back- though Kasha kept her strength in check. Harry had grown fast and well adjusted to the work out he had received in class and soon Kasha felt her endurance start to slag. It surprised her slightly but soon they were both tired out. The sparing match definitely helped Harry blow off some much needed stress.  
  
"Harry, look at me. No matter what they say now, they won't be able to stop you later. Your other teachers tell me your powers are growing fast and that you are taking to your demon lessons just as easily as you take to your wizarding ones. Not much time has passed in that realm and soon, very soon, they cannot keep you from him. You hear?"  
  
Harry gave her the first true grin she had received all hour. "Thank you. I'm tired Kasha, so I hope you don't mind if I leave?"  
  
Kasha laughed loudly. "Not at all, Harry. You even managed to tire me out! Now get on out of here before I throw you out."  
  
Harry left, still slightly sweating, and wondered out of the workroom. Kasha always had that effect on him- if she couldn't make him feel better, then she let him beat it out until he did. Harry found himself drifting down the corridor that hid the Mirror Room. 'Maybe I should see how Ron and Hermione are doing,' he thought.  
  
Entering the shimmering room, Harry lit a candle and muttered the incantation. The room immediately started to swirl with colors, flashing faster and faster. But this time, when the colors finally cleared and the room settled, Harry found himself looking into the familiar Gryffindor tower. He was shocked to find that he could hear sounds! That was supposed to be impossible! The Mirror Room was only supposed to show reflections of a place and reflections did not have sounds.  
  
He brushed this off, however, as the voices of Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley drifted to his ears. They were talking in hushed tones in the empty common room, both holding hands in front of a roaring fire.  
  
"Do you know where he could be?" asked Hermione. Harry knew without a doubt that "he" was him. They were talking about him! He leaned forward to listen.  
  
"No," replied Ron. "I don't. Even Snuffles has no idea where he could be. And we both know Snuffles would have told us, or at least the headmaster."  
  
"I know this sounds mean but, I'm not sure I care about where he's at."  
  
Harry's eyes widened as he heard his best friend's words. She didn't care?  
  
"I understand completely. He always was annoying. Always getting attention and being Dumbledore's favorite. He even broke Ginny's heart! He could of at least told her he wasn't interested but what did he do? He led her on, that's what he did!"  
  
Harry's breath quickened at the words echoed through his head, over and over. But the worst was yet to come. Just when he thought it was all over, Hermione's voice stabbed him through the heart.  
  
"I'm just glad he's gone. I really couldn't stand him! Wherever he is, I hope he stays there, away from us. He was the one who put us in danger all those times! We could have died."  
  
Their voices slowly died away as Harry let the image fade. The words they spoke thrust through him again and again, braking into his mind. Tears started to spill from his eyes and travel down his cheeks. 'Why would they say those things? I was a good friend, I know I was! And I did not lead Ginny on. She was the one obsessed with me. I never showed one sign of liking her in anyway but that of a friend. How could they?'  
  
Harry slid to the floor as the tears that he tried to hold back spilled from his eyes in a river. He wrapped his arms around himself and cried. Two of the people he loved, his two best friends, had ripped his heart out and smashed it to the ground. That was how Roltac eventually found him.  
  
When Harry didn't answer him when Roltac called his name, the silver-eyed demon scooped the small figure up into his arms and carried him all the way to his rooms. Roltac recognized the look as that of shock. Quickly stripping Harry from his clothing, Roltac took him into the bathroom and stuck Harry into a nice warm bath. He ignored the enticing image of Harry's body and concentrated on cleaning Harry as best as he could.  
  
When the bath was done, he scooped Harry into a pair of comfy pajamas and took him to the bed. He was sleeping now but Roltac arranged his wings and settled Harry down next to him. Whatever Harry had gone through, now was not the time to leave him alone. With a chaste kiss to the sleeping Kings forehead, Roltac followed Harry into sleep.  
  
It was sometime during the depth of the night that Roltac was jerked from sleep by a small scream. Harry was lying next to him, tossing and turning as if in the depth of a deep nightmare.  
  
"Harry," he cried, shaking him hard. Green eyes snapped open and Harry immediately locked eyes with Roltac. "Are you ok? What happened? What's wrong?"  
  
Harry sobbed again and buried his head in Roltac's shoulder. One pale hand rubbed Harry's back over and over. Harry was literally drowning in his own sorrow but he couldn't get those hateful words out of his mind. They were supposed to be his friends!  
  
Soon the whole story flowed from his mouth as he was held and comforted by a dear friend. Harry knew Roltac would never leave him. How did he know this? A feeling from the back of his head whispered that this man was real and loyal. He heard Roltac growl as Harry told him of the treachery of his friends.  
  
"If they could say this about you, love, then they are not your friends. They never were. You are better off finding it out this way then in the middle of a confrontation. This way, when you return to finish your business, you can get revenge. And make it good."  
  
Harry had managed to calm down and the sound of revenge had a nice sound to it. "Revenge," he whispered.  
  
Roltac quickly kissed him on the forehead, telling him to get some sleep. Held in the circle of his friends' arms, Harry had fitful dreams of revenge.  
  
AN: Another chapter and still I am not at the slashy goodness. But at least we now know what Ron and Hermione did. The next chapter will have a big time skip, but don't worry, its not that big. Harry would now have been in Alenzar for three demon years. About time for Sirius, don't you think? Oh, if anyone artistically gifted wants to draw a picture of demon Harry, I would love to see it. Anyway, please review. ~Cheers 


	5. Ch: 5

Coming Silence Ch: 5  
  
Three years had passed since that fateful day in the Mirror Room. Harry had changed a lot in those days, going from a self-conscious young Prince to a fully confident and powerful King. His closest friends were the only ones who knew of what had happened- everyone else just thought that his newfound power and ruthlessness was a result from being King. That only showed how little they new.  
  
Harry was a very benevolent King and one of the best Alenzar had ever had. He enforced harsher punishments for harsher crimes and opened camps for those teenagers whose lives had gotten off track. All in all, Alenzar was prospering peacefully.  
  
Harry's powers had also stopped manifesting themselves from out of nowhere. Now, he was working on establishing some control but as one of his teachers had told him, his powers will change once he sets foot inside his old realm. Roltac, his recent lover of two years, had told him not to worry, that one of his friends would cross realms to help Harry.  
  
It was now time for Sirius's visit. Harry had sent a message to him via Demon Carrier earlier in his year, (time runs differently between the two realms. The day had come when Harry could hold his own Gate for as long as he needed- which showed how much power he had, considering a Gate saps the magical energy out of someone. Stalking down the corridor as silently as a cat, Harry opened the door to his room.  
  
Roltac was sitting at the desk, writing something on a pale piece of parchment. Harry walked forward to have a look but before he could glance over his lovers shoulder, the parchment was swept out of sight and into Roltac's pocket.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" asked Roltac, quickly kissing Harry lightly. Though they were lovers, it wasn't anything romantically heavy. It was more like casual sex between two great friends and both were fine with the arrangement. Until Harry found his Mate, Roltac would share his bed.  
  
"I am trying to see what you are writing," replied Harry. He stared at the pocket the parchment had disappeared in with immense curiosity. It wasn't often that Roltac hid something from him but when he did, it was well worth being nosy about.  
  
"It is nothing, dear heart. Forget about it. I seemingly remember, however, that today is the day our legendary Sirius Black is supposed to come. Am I mistaken?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, no, you're right. That is why I am here. I came to get you like you asked me too. Are you ready?" Harry jumped up slightly in excitement. His godfather was coming!  
  
"I am ready but you better contact Kasha and tell her to meet us at the entrance hall. She doesn't want to miss this."  
  
They both grinned at this. Kasha had been badgering Harry about what his realm was like ever since they had become friends. Now it was time for someone else to put up with her badgering. In a way, she was like Hermione, always looking for something new to learn. The difference was Kasha was more easy going in her learning, not constantly worried about learning and breaking the rules. The more dangerous something was, the more fun Kasha had.  
  
Concentrating, Harry mentally thought of Kasha and said, In his head, Harry heard her give a slight scream of surprise. Not every demon had the ability to talk mentally but Harry did and as King gave him great advantage over many. Kasha, though, was still not use to this form of conversation. After getting a faint reply, Harry nodded to Roltac.  
  
"She said she would meet us at the Gate site." Buttoning their various styled cloaked, they walked out into the orange light of the day. Harry, no matter how many times he had seen it, still was amazed at the sky. Orange with two great big suns was a site many would be amazed at.  
  
Off they went to the port site, a place Roltac thought would make a great Gate site. It was in the middle of a clearing but they didn't have to wait long before Kasha was at their side. With a nod in both directions, Harry began.  
  
The incantation was easy to learn and soon the beginnings of the Gate were formed. Raising his hands high over his head, Harry envisioned small colored threads attaching themselves to the glowing Gate. Small wisps of white could be seen from the inside, which gave the Gate its name. With a small push of energy, the Gate was formed.  
  
They had all agreed that Roltac, who had already visited Harry's realm, would go get Sirius. Kasha would stay with her King in case someone decided to try something dishonorable. Harry waited with growing excitement as Roltac vanished through the Gate. They only had to wait moments for as soon as Roltac vanished, he reappeared. And next to him was-  
  
"Sirius!" Harry flung himself into Sirius's outstretched arms. Two arms wrapped around him, hugging him tight.  
  
"Harry?" asked Sirius in awe. "Is that you? What happened?" He stared at Harry in amazement. "Is that a tail? And why haven't you grown?"  
  
Harry released Sirius but immediately locked arms with his godfather. "First, introductions. Kasha, Sirius and Sirius, this is Roltac, my lover." All three faces snapped to Harry's in shock. They obviously weren't aware of what Harry was going to say.  
  
"Lover?" Sirius turned his gaze to meet Roltac's. "Do you treat him well?"  
  
"Yes sir. I wouldn't treat him anyway else."  
  
"Good. Harry needs someone in his life to love him, not hurt him."  
  
"You're not mad at my choice in partners?" asked Harry.  
  
Sirius threw his head back and laughed, hugging Harry to him, still laughing hilariously. "Harry," he managed to gasp out, "I and the rest of the wizarding world could care less about who, or what, your sexual partner is. We have cross species and half human children so why would they care about liking the members of the same sex? I assure you, I have no problems with it. Besides, I am with Remus."  
  
"Remus Lupin?" asked Harry as the quartet walked across the grounds. "Since when?"  
  
"Oh, for a while now. Now, tell me what has happened. Wow, look at the sky!" Harry giggled but explained everything, from meeting Roltac to his transformation to not growing, as they walked across the ground. When they entered the castle- with a faint gasp of surprise from Sirius- Harry immediately took Sirius off to his rooms. He didn't want to the other Advisors, with the exception of Ittana and Malvorn, to meet Sirius. They just might use him to hurt Harry.  
  
"So, you're a Cat Demon, and have stopped growing?"  
  
"Yup!" said Harry cheerfully. "I'm of average height in your realm but my lack of height comes in handy in my realm. It gives me agility. How come I never knew about you and Remus?"  
  
"Well, I thought it might make you a tad bit uncomfortable. After the way the Dursley's raised you, I figured you would go running into the night screaming. I didn't want to upset you."  
  
Harry tugged on Sirius's arm, making him stop dead in the hallway. With a look of maturity Sirius didn't know Harry possessed, Harry said, "I would still have loved you no matter what sex you preferred. I love you for you. Remember that."  
  
Tears slowly filled Sirius's eyes. It had been a long time since someone other that Remus said they loved him. Wiping them away, Sirius told Harry about how well Ron and Hermione were doing with his disappearance. Surprisingly enough, Snape was taking it pretty hard, though he wouldn't come out and say anything. Harry snorted and told Sirius about what he had learned. Needless to say, Sirius was shocked at their behavior.  
  
Harry brushed it aside. It was a day for having fun- something he wasn't able to have in a while-and enjoying each other's company. Kasha stayed with them and taught Sirius a few easy hand-to-hand combat moves-in case he got into trouble- at Harry's insistence. Roltac, however, had to go. Some important business was going to keep him away for a few days but he promised Harry that he would be back before Sirius left.  
  
Harry and Sirius spent the day touring Alenzar and visiting the market place Harry had first seen upon arrival. Despite Sirius's protest, Harry bought him a pair of long, thin silver colored daggers with jeweled hilts, made out of a metal harder than steel. They shinned in the light and Harry explained that the daggers, in the wizarding world, would cast lightning at the users command. It was an expensive gift but Harry didn't care- Sirius was well worth it.  
  
After a picnic in the castle gardens, Harry challenged Sirius to a wizards duel. Harry still kept his wand on him at all times and studied his wizarding books cover to cover, memorizing everything. It lasted mere minutes, as Sirius was impressed with all Harry's knowledge. They packed everything up and went inside to clean for dinner.  
  
It was at dinner that trouble happened. Harry decided to dine with Kasha, Ittana, and Malvorn in the small dining room. Everyone was laughing as Sirius retold the pranks of the Marauders youth. Malvorn was especially interested, as he had a mischief streak a mile wide.  
  
Just as they were eating the second course, the doors opened and in walked Tolmet. Everyone stiffened as the reptilian demon slid his way into the room. Sirius growled low in his throat. He didn't like Tolmet one bit, since Harry had told him about what the Advisor said.  
  
"Having dinner without me?" sneered Tolmet. He stopped feet away from Sirius's chair and stared at the animagus with undisguised hate. "And who's this? Another pet of the Kings?"  
  
The Advisory was forbidden to kill each other or Ittana would have killed Tolmet years ago. She turned her burning gaze unto the reptile. "What do you want, Tolmet?" she spat. "We are trying to enjoy our dinner."  
  
"I am here to see the King, not you, Ittana."  
  
"I am right here, Tolmet," said Harry in a voice Sirius had never heard before. The coldness literally chilled him to the bone. They saw Tolmet shiver slightly. "Say your peace and be gone."  
  
"I have been insulted, Your Majesty. It is within bounds that I claim my right to join this little dinner party. It says in the bylaws, as you well know, that a Senior Advisory member is to join all parties hosting a guest from another realm. Seeing as to how I am the Senior Member, I have been insulted." Ittana opened her mouth to say something but Harry quickly cut her off. He said nothing for a few minutes as he gazed steadily at Tolmet. Soon, under that scrutinizing gaze, the reptile began fidgeting.  
  
"Do you wish to join us?" asked Harry, his voice coming out as a small whisper. Another voice was heard slightly below that, a voice whispering sweet lullabies. Soon Tolmet was swaying slightly from where he stood as the others became drowsy.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then join us." Power was in Harry's voice as he said the last statement and before Tolmet knew what was happening, he keeled over and smashed to the floor- completely unconscious.  
  
"What did you do to him?" asked Sirius as the others shook themselves awake.  
  
Harry grabbed his fork and slowly started to eat his food. "I put him to sleep. It's another gift I have."  
  
"Amazing. If only I had that gift! I could do so many pranks on Snape.." Sirius drifted off into his own world as the others watched him in amusement.  
  
"You really should leave him alone, Sirius."  
  
"Huh?" Sirius was snapped out of his little dream world. "Why?"  
  
"He is under a lot of stress, dealing with Voldemort and all those death eaters. Cut him some slack."  
  
Sirius sighed. "Everyone's been under stress, Harry. The pranks pulled between us aren't intended to harm, only to release stress. Besides, Snape does them too, even though he says he doesn't. He was the Marauders biggest prank specimen; he obviously picked up a few good tricks. He managed to turn my hair neon green for three weeks! I couldn't sleep with Remus at all; he said the glow from my hair kept him up all night. The liar."  
  
Harry giggled and the rest of the dinner passed in peace. Sirius slept in Harry's guest room that night. Harry was dreaming of a long dark hallway. Silence was all around but a feeling of forbidden drench itself around the room like a sweet perfume. A small whine caught his attention. Harry knew that sound- Sirius! Dream Harry took off down the hall running faster and faster. A door to his left popped out of nowhere. He slowly opened the door with a small creak. Inside was Sirius and standing over him were thousands of Dementors. They were giving Sirius the kiss! "SIRIUS!" screamed Harry.  
  
Harry woke with a flash. Sirius scooped him up, holding him as he shivered from the dream. "Don't leave me," he muttered. So Sirius pushed Harry over slightly and that night, Harry allowed himself to be held like a child wrapped in their parents arms.  
  
AN: Another long chapter, if anyone is liking this. If so, hit me back. If not, still review and tell me to get my crap off line. Until next chapter then.  
  
~Cheers 


	6. Ch: 6

Coming Silence Ch: 6  
  
Harry woke the next morning wrapped in Sirius's protective arms. The animagus wasn't awake and Harry took the time to actually look at Sirius. The older mans hair was trimmed nicely and he looked better than the last time he had actually seen him; healthy as if he had had a few good meals. Remus was obviously making sure Sirius was eating enough. The lines around his face were smoothed out and Harry slowly traced one of them. It wasn't there before- Harry must have given it to him.  
  
A small smile graced Sirius's face. "Good morning," rumbled Sirius, still not fully awake. Harry smiled back as sleepy blue eyes turned to look at him.  
  
"Good morning, Sirius. Thank you for staying with me last night. It meant a lot to me."  
  
"Don't worry about it. That was the first time I actually got to comfort you." They lapsed into a comfortable silence, Harry stilled wrapped up in Sirius's arms, and neither of them wanted to move. Finally, Sirius broke their comfortable peace. "What happened last night, Harry? You sounded as if someone was trying to kill you."  
  
Harry shook his head and explained. He told Sirius everything about his nightmare. Sirius listened in silence, not saying a word until the very end. "Don't worry about it, Harry. It was only a dream. The Dementors won't even be able to catch me now, not after I had a few lessons with Kasha. Besides, I mostly stay at Hogwarts with Remus and Dumbledore won't let them back onto the grounds."  
  
Harry snuggled in further. "What has been happening with Voldemort? And don't say nothing, I know something has been happening. I am unable to get visions in this realm- for which I am thankful- but I need to be aware of what the situation is. I will be going back, soon, and I don't want to be taken by surprise." Harry flicked his tail in anticipation.  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, not much has happened. Snape went back to spying for Dumbledore- he's in his second circle- and has given us valuable information. Voldemort had managed to get the Dementors on his side and was able to take back Azkaban. With a combined force, we were able to get it back, thank Merlin. The only down side is Voldemort was able to release many of his most loyal followers.  
  
"Fudge was kicked out of the Ministry of Magic. Arthur Weasley presented enough proof that many of the Aurors' couldn't deny. They sided with Arthur, and after a brief Civil War, Fudge was thrown out. Weasley's the Minister now, and he's doing a damned good job of it."  
  
Harry smiled at the news. It was time Arthur got promoted, even if it happened in a bad way. "He'll do a lot of good for the wizarding world. He's a good man."  
  
"Damn right, he is. A real surprise, though, is Draco Malfoy. He turned his own dad in and turned against Voldemort. He's decided to side with Dumbledore and has recruited many students from Slytherin to join also."  
  
"What?" Harry's head snapped up to look at his godfathers face. "Your not serious are you?" Sirius only nodded. "What happened? Something bad must have happened, to make him turn his own father in like that."  
  
"Something did happen. Lucius tortured his own wife after he found out she no longer wanted anything to do with Voldemort. She openly declared her side in the war. Lucius tortured her bad enough that she nearly lost her life. She's deaf now. The worst part, however, is that he did it right in front of Draco."  
  
"He WHAT? Right in front of him? That bastard, I hope he suffered for that." Sirius's grim smile let Harry know that, in the end, Lucius did suffer.  
  
"Now, where was I? Oh, yes, I remember. Hagrid and Madame Maxime met with the giants. Most of them sided with Dumbledore. The others want nothing to do with the war and still stay where they are. They did say that, though they don't side with us, they won't side with Voldemort either."  
  
"That's good to know." Harry rose from the bed and made his way to the wardrobe. "The giants are a good team to have, even if they aren't on our side. Get up, lazy, time for breakfast!"  
  
At the mention of food, Sirius launched himself out of bed. He disappeared to his room and moments later he was back, dressed in a deep blue robe that matched his eyes. Harry dressed in a deep green shirt and black pants, completely leaving behind the shoes. At Sirius's raised eyebrows, he briefly explained that he didn't need them- his feet were tough and he no longer liked the feel of his confining shoes.  
  
Sirius wrapped his arm around his godson's shoulders and steered him away from the bedroom and, consequently, away from the direction of the dining room. He kept Harry distracted by telling Harry his plans on seducing Remus for the werewolf's birthday-which was only a month or two away in the wizarding world.  
  
Harry offered his opinion on different ways to surprise Remus and, deep in his own dastardly plans, didn't take notice on where they were going. Malvorn joined them shortly and cast a discrete nod to Sirius above Harry's head. The animagus grinned. They finally came to the dining room. Sirius let Harry walk in before him. The room was dark- none of the curtains were open and Harry could barely make out the outlines of the furniture-even cats needed some light to see by.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked. The lights immediately flashed on, the curtains opened as the sound of several voices shouted, "surprise"!  
  
"Wh- what? I don't understand-what's going on?" stuttered Harry, as his friends gathered around him, singing 'happy birthday' at the top of their lungs. Sirius's eyes watered. The Dursley's had never thrown Harry a party before and it seemed like no one else had. Harry had been left out of so much in his short life that he didn't even know what a birthday party was!  
  
"This, love, is your birthday party." Sirius hugged Harry tightly as Roltac- who Harry didn't even know was back- handed the surprised man a small, tightly wrapped package.  
  
"Sirius had told me that you had never had one before. This was my idea and Sirius was happy to go along."  
  
"But it isn't even my birthday!" protested Harry. Ittana held a gift in her hand and presented it to her friend.  
  
"Does it matter? Your birthday in the other realm has already passed and you know that it is hard to pinpoint the exact time of it here. We always celebrate it during the Summer Festival but now that Sirius is here, we waited to celebrate it now. You deserve this, Harry."  
  
Tears shown in Harry's eyes as he thanked everyone. No one had ever done something like this before. Not Hermione, not Ron- no one. Though, given the circumstances with the Dursley's, no one would have been able to. Harry firmly pushed the thoughts of his past out of his mind. That part of his life was over- no point in remembering.  
  
"Time for presents!" shouted Sirius. He scooped a handful of presents into Harry's hand as a chair was forced under his legs. He received new shirts and pants; a book on Potions and herbs in Alenzar- as there were different plants in the Demon realm- a book on the past Monarchs in Harry's bloodline, and even a new dagger for combat.  
  
But what took away Harry's breath were Sirius's gifts. There were three in all; the first one was a sword, the blade itself as long as his arm from shoulder to the tip of his middle finger. It was beautiful- drenched in jewels and covered with a silver scabbard. The most remarkable thing about it, however, was the fact that it was a Psychic Sword.  
  
Psychic Swords were created during the first War in Alenzar. The country of Alenzar once belonged to that of the Emperor of the neighboring country Dulzec. The countrymen of Alenzar longed to be freed- the Emperor wanted nothing to do with the poor farmers and soon a Civil War erupted. From this war sprang the Psychic Swords-swords with incredible power. Each one held the power of a different element and literally lived inside the hosts' body. When needed, the host only had to call out the name of the sword and it would heed the call.  
  
Only forty swords had been made and with the powers of all the Psychic Swords the Emperor was over thrown and Alenzar was formed. Then, all the blades had disappeared. Only those worthy of the swords ever found one and no one had ever owned the Master Sword since its creation- until now.  
  
"Oh Sirius! How did you ever get this?" Harry launched himself into his godfather's arms, nearly knocking the other man down.  
  
"It was hard to find but, if you must know, a villager sold it to me. He said the Sword was no longer meant to be hidden. Now, don't ask anymore questions, you have three more presents to open!"  
  
Harry reverently placed the sword next to him and opened the remaining presents. He had received a new broom- the Seeker 2003. Harry gasped in delight. He had missed flying so much and had longed for a broom, any broom, so he could feel the air against his face, flying through his hair like a loving hand brushing through the fine strands. His own Firebolt had been destroyed when Harry's power accidentally blew up his own room. Harry grinned again and opened his last present.  
  
Inside the wrapping paper was a steel cage. Curious, Harry peered in through the tiny bars. Yellow eyes met his as a small tongue flicked against Harry's cheeks.  
  
^Who are you?^ a small voice asked. Harry gasped in pleasure. After introducing himself, Harry opened the cage and out flew a small Matinar.  
  
Matinars were reptilian creatures that looked much like that of a dragon. They only grew to be four feet tall with a wingspan of six feet to each side. They were very dangerous if one scared them, as they scared easily, but quite approachable if they see you coming. Harry instantly knew the small creature who sat on his lap would be a fine creature. All black with a small purple star on its forehead, the tiny body quivered in excitement.  
  
^Do you have a name?^ Harry asked it. He got a 'no' in reply. After a moments thought, he decided to name him Draco.  
  
"His name is Draco. Thank you, everyone, for everything you have done. I appreciate it so much. You don't even know how much this means to me."  
  
Everyone only smiled. Soon, after all the presents were unwrapped, he finally ate a hardy breakfast. He tried out his new broom-which rode like a dream- and taught Sirius how to play the demon's version of poker- played with cards made out of bone and used a spread sheet- but soon the festivities had to end.  
  
It was mid day when Lilanen herself came flying through his sitting room door (they had moved the party inside after flying). "My King! There's been an emergency!" Her short russet hair bounced as she entered, obviously in a panic. Lilanen was older than she seemed and something must have upset her greatly.  
  
"What happened?" barked Harry, straightening from the table.  
  
"Warriors from Dulzec are attacking openly in the city of Lorren- ten miles outside of the Port of Valez."  
  
Harry shot out of his chair and raced down the hallway, the others following behind in an urgent line. This was bad-very bad. For hundreds of years, Alenzar and Dulzec had coexisted quietly, the two having a treaty. If they attacked now, it meant that Dulzec had no faith in the new Monarch, no matter how beneficial trade was between the two. Alenzar could not get stuck in the middle of a war- what was going on?  
  
They reached the Boardroom in record time. Everyone was already seated and maps had been spread over the table. Many apprentices ran back and forth, bringing more maps and armory to the tables.  
  
"What happened?" asked Harry, as he burst through the doors.  
  
"Attacks on three villages have been reported. Each and everyone of them say that the enemies all wear the colors of Dulzec, My Liege."  
  
"Some one contact King Gerol. I want to know what the hell is going on! In the meantime, send troop out there immediately. I want trained physicians out there to take care of the wounded." Sirius stared in amazement as Harry ordered everything that needed to be done. The confidence in his godson's voice shocked him but filled him with pride.  
  
As people left to finish their Kings bidding, Sirius couldn't help but think of how honored he was to know Harry.  
  
AN: I know this doesn't really have anything to do with Harry going back to the wizarding world but it will have a big part to play soon. A new treaty with Dulzec and some other political things will be involved in keeping Harry away. And it will also help him grow up. Don't worry though, the plot will proceed! This just might be a longer story than I had planned.. 


	7. Ch: 7

Coming Silence Ch: 7 AN: Warning to all, this chapter has lots of violence, blood, and gore in detail. You have been warned.  
  
A crystal statue in the shape of a howling Wolfly- a wolf with wings-was immediately escorted into the room. It was placed gently in the middle of the rectangular table, placed directly in the middle of a shaft of sunlight. A huge rainbow of colors shot around the room in a spectacular display.  
  
"Ontactc Dulzec," muttered Harry. The rainbow spirals concentrated themselves into a flat screen. The colors whirled as Harry muttered the activation charms. "Aket em ot het King." A room slowly became visible admits all the dancing colors.  
  
Soon the colors became patterns and the patterns became the replica of a large, open thrown room. A man with the head of a bull looked up in surprise that soon became replaced with curiosity.  
  
"Hello, King Gerol," greeted Harry cheerfully in Demonish (Harry had charmed Sirius so he could understand what everyone was saying). The King of Dulzec bowed his head in greeting.  
  
"Good day, King Harry. To what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting? Surely you did not contact me just to say hello." The great bull smiled slightly. Harry sat down and propped his chin on his hand, smiling serenely at the other King.  
  
"Oh, nothing much. You are right, however, I did not contact you just to exchange petty pleasantries. You see, a few of my city's are under attack and the strange thing is, all the reports sent here are saying the attackers are wearing Dulzecs' colors. Now, why would I be receiving this news?"  
  
King Gerol immediately straightened in his chair. His nostrils flared in rage. "Warriors wearing the colors of Dulzec? I assure you, King Harry, I authorized no such outings to your borders. Dulzec has no quarries with Alenzar."  
  
"Do you have any clues on who, if not Dulzec, would want to attack Alenzar's cities? I believe you, Gerol, when you say you have no quarrels with us but I am not willing to say that some of your people share the same views. Is there anyone who would want to fight us in your court?"  
  
King Gerol sighed. "There is one: A group of Revolutionists have the idea that Alenzar should belong to Dulzec. They would stop at nothing to get your country back into Dulzecs' hands. If anyone would be behind this, Harry, they would. Rest assured that I will find anyone involved in this and punish them."  
  
"Thank you, Gerol. If I find anyone alive, can my people question them?" Gerol snorted but not in amusement. Harry could tell that whoever these Revolutionists were, they had their own King worried.  
  
"Be free to do whatever you would like to them. They are no members of my court. If this is all, King Harry, I will start on the mystery that plagues your land. Good day."  
  
"Good day to you, too." The connection was cut off abruptly. Harry stood and motioned for Ittana and Malvorn to follow him. Over his shoulder he said, "I believe King Gerol when he said he is not behind these attacks. I will go to Lorren to try and calm the people down. Inform me if anything changes."  
  
Down the hall they all went, Sirius and Roltac joining them as the group hurried towards one of the Jump sites. Kasha joined them moments later, carrying a bag bulging with herbs and potions. Harry had his Psychic Sword strapped to his hip in case things still weren't settled down.  
  
The Jump site acted just like Floo powder- you jump in and say where you wanted to go- but it held more than one person. Soon they arrived outside the outskirts of Lorren. The site that met their eyes was horrible: Houses were set on fire; bodies lay slaughtered in the middle of the streets and blood ran like rivers down the stone roads. Sounds of screaming and metal on metal rang through the air.  
  
Harry and the rest ran down the streets and soon joined the fighting. The citizens of Alenzar were caught unprepared and many only had small daggers to defend themselves with. The offenders were dressed in teal green, mounted on six legged horses and swung with long swords, hacking through the crowd. Power from both sides filled the air with an electric tingle.  
  
Sirius pulled out his wand and immediately threw curse after curse at the warriors while Kasha decapitated one horseman as he flew on by. Ittana and Malvorn both took to the air, throwing balls of fire every way but Harry stood back, just on the fringes of the fight.  
  
A horseman pulled his sword out of a wounded pedestrians body with a small pop. His yellow eyes fixed on Harry and he let a loud scream of triumph. He thundered across the distance separating them, crushing fellow warriors and citizens in his rush to get to the King. But Harry stood there silently, waiting and not moving one muscle. It was slightly eerie, as not one muscle twitched, the movement of his breathing the only sign that he was even alive.  
  
Five feet separated them-then three- then two. The horseman was almost on top of Harry but still he didn't move. Just as the sword was on its downward arch, aching to feel the warm blood stored inside Harry's body, he jumped. Claws shown brilliantly in the light before slashing straight through the mans neck. The head of the warrior was severed straight from his body, the strength of the blow knocking the body from the horse.  
  
Claws slashed left and right, Harry moving with incredible speed, faster than a moving blur. He didn't stop to think about using his magic; only the instinct to kill all those in his territory, killing his people, remained. At the site of their king joining the fray, the villagers gathered their courage, fighting back with such ferocity that the opposing warriors faltered.  
  
That one sign of weakness shot through Harry's body and soon he was bunching his muscles beneath him, launching himself through the air. He landed with a thump on the horse of the lead warrior. Following all the lessons Kasha had taught him, Harry sunk his claws deep within the leaders neck. Warm blood oozed over his claws and down his hand. The tang of blood rent the air but Harry paid no attention to any of this. With a great pull and a sharp snap, Harry severed the spinal cord and pulled the bone and all straight out of the dead mans neck.  
  
The warriors all turned as one to stare at the sickening site before them. With a glance at each other, they all turned and ran. Most didn't get very far as villagers pulled them off of their mounts to fall into the streets.  
  
"DO NOT KILL THEM!" yelled Harry loudly. "KEEP THEM FOR QUESTIONING!" Harry leapt off the horse and strode towards the villagers keeping the warriors contained. Sirius and Roltac met him on the way, both glancing at Harry with a frightened look on their faces. Seeing someone you know ripping the spine out of someone will do that to you.  
  
Harry paid no heed to this as he strode forward, wiping his hands on his clothing. Kasha held one man on the ground while Ittana and Malvorn kept the remaining seven contained with magic. Not all Demons could do Demon magic- only those whose Demon blood carried the ability. Most only had the speed, endurance, and brute strength of their ancestors.  
  
Harry raised his wand, which he now remembered he had, and aimed it at the offending eight. "STUPEFY!" All eight slumped to the ground unconscious.  
  
"Malvorn and Roltac, take these men to the Advisory board, tell them to question the men, using torture and truth potions only as last measures. I want to know who is the person behind this organization. If they do tell you who is behind all of this, pass on the information to King Gerol. I know he would appreciate the information."  
  
The two sped off with the men behind them as the others scattered among the villagers, trying to help heal the wounded, burn the dead, and with some magic, repair the damage that was done. Harry reassured everyone that this was not a formal attack by Dulzec, just a terrorist group. The people seemed to reassure themselves at the site of Harry gingerly helping to heal those injured, using the potions Kasha handed him.  
  
Soon trained physicians arrived, relieving the burden of the weary onto someone else's shoulders. Harry arriving to help his people made the belief in the Kings abilities strengthen.  
  
"I am proud of you, Harry. What you did today speaks louder than any words ever could," said Sirius, walking up behind him. "You just gave your people the faith they need in your ability to rule. Most of them will remember what you have done and will always be loyal to you."  
  
"Do you think what I did, killing those men, is justified?" asked Harry tiredly. No matter what he did, Harry always felt that he was letting his people down. He had no confidence in his ruling abilities and was unable to see what Sirius's sharp eyes could see- unwavering loyalty.  
  
"Yes, I do. You helped save the lives of many and though you aren't God, you took the lives of these tyrants in place of the lives of innocents lost. I have to admit, that look in your eyes as you tore that mans throat out was frightening."  
  
"I know. All I could feel was rage and bloodlust; they hurt my people and the only thing I wanted at that moment was revenge! It was frightening, Sirius. I hope I never feel that way again."  
  
"So do I, love," confessed Sirius. "So do I."  
  
Hours later, dirtied and still bloodied up, the remaining four walked back into the castle. They had spent much of the day rebuilding the homes of those destroyed and giving the Incantation of the Dead to those bodies whose souls had fled. All Harry wanted was a long shower and a peaceful sleep.  
  
Seeing the exhausted state their king was in, the servants rushed to ready a bath and prepare Harry's night cloths. The Advisors left Harry in relative peace as they finished the reports on damages of the other cities. Harry gladly left them to their work and soon, after a bath and some food, he was able to relax in the comfort of his own bed. Warmth surrounded him as the darkness took him.  
  
The next morning Harry woke and entered the Meeting room. He learned that the other Advisors managed to get information out of the warriors brought to them and had passed the name of the ringleader onto King Gerol. Little to no damage was done to the other cities as the villagers in these respective areas had already received news of the attack on Lorren. Lorren itself was getting back together nicely.  
  
Harry spent the rest of the day talking with King Gerol on the renewal of the treaties set between the two countries. Both leaders felt like the time for the renewal was now. Tolmet wasn't satisfied with some of the arrangements made but wisely kept his comments to himself. News of what Harry had done had spread rapidly through the castle, making more than one person cringe in fear.  
  
It was later in the afternoon when Sirius approached Harry.  
  
"Harry, I have to leave now. Today was the day I was supposed to return."  
  
Glancing up from his papers, Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "Today? But why?"  
  
Sirius sat down next to his godson and hugged the smaller man close to his side. "I don't want to leave you, Harry, but I have too. We only scheduled my visit to last this long and I know you will have a lot on your mind. You don't need to worry about me. I promise that I will come back. I love you, Harry."  
  
"I love you too, Sirius. I will miss you, but you do have a point. When are you going?"  
  
"In a few hours. I wanted to tell you good-bye before I went."  
  
Harry pulled away from his hug and got up. Motioning for Sirius to follow, Harry set of down the hall to his rooms. He immediately walked to a cabinet on the far side of the room and unlocked it. Grabbing a set of set of faded parchments, he placed them in a silk bag and handed them to Sirius.  
  
"Give these to Severus. He'll know what to do with them." Harry placed a note on top of the bag then reached into his pocket. "In the mean time, while Severus works on those," he pointed to the silk bag, "Give this to Remus. Tell him there from me and that I miss him. I love him too, you know."  
  
Sirius tipped the bag over and out rolled two amethyst colored round rings. They were made completely out of crystal and flashed in the light of the room.  
  
"What are these?"  
  
"These are for you two. Place one on your ring finger and the other on Remus's hand. They allow you two to feel each other's moods and when you are in danger. They also will help lessen the pain of Remus's transformations. I've been working on them for two years now and I do hope they will work. Think of them as engagement rings from me to you."  
  
Sirius choked back a sob. Harry was so giving and loving, even to a man he barely knew. "Thank you, Harry. Remus will love them."  
  
"Come on, let's get you home."  
  
Harry watched as he let his godfather took a portal home, far away from him and going alone. It would be another two years before Sirius would ever be able to see Harry again and when he did, Harry was stronger and smarter than ever. Soon, he too, would cross that portal and back into his former home.  
  
AN: A really long chapter that I hope someone appreciates. The next chapter will contain a time jump- its time for Harry to go back to the wizarding world. What will happen now? Will Harry find his Mate? Oh, yeah! Thanks to anyone who is reviewing and to all those who are even reading this stupid thing. I appreciate it. ~Cheers 


	8. Ch: 8

Coming Silence C: 8  
  
Several years had passed since Sirius had first visited Harry in Alenzar. Harry had invited Sirius back again and had taken up learning how to heal after Sirius's second visit. Remus had loved the gift and told Sirius that the next time he visited Harry- wherever he was- to send his love. Severus Snape, much to Harry's surprise, sent a note. It said, in blunt words, that he thanked Harry for the gift but to get his bratty ass back to Hogwarts.  
  
Harry had sent Severus parchments dedicated to the theory on how to cure lycanthropey by using potions. He knew Severus would get more use of those parchments than he ever would and if anyone could make those potions, it would be Severus. Two years had passed in the wizarding world and it was now the beginning of the seventh year for all those in Harry's old class.  
  
Harry was ready to return. New arrangements between Dulzec and Alenzar had been running smoothly for the last few years, and no more wars had broken out between the two. A brief war to the far north of Alenzar had Harry briefly worried, but it all soon blew over. The council had agreed that Harry was powerful enough- and the new Monarchy strong enough- for Harry to return to the wizarding world.  
  
Kasha, Roltac, Draco his dragon, and Malvorn were going with Harry. Ittana would act as Monarch in Stead while Harry was away, and should Harry die, Ittana would become Ruling Queen. Harry had packed a small trunk magicked to hold all his books, clothing, armory, and herbs that he would need while away and took off towards the portal.  
  
Roltac and Harry had broken off their arrangement two years ago, after Roltac had fallen in love with a handsome young demon. Harry had been happy for the two and acted as Best Man during the two's handfasting ceremony. Sometimes Harry thought he was destined to be alone, as he had yet to find his Mate. Then he would remember that, since he was from a different realm, his Mate would probably be there as well.  
  
Finally, they were off, running down the cold Ghost Gates connecting the two realms together. Harry could see the darkness lying at the end of the portal, signaling the end of the Gate. Out they popped, landing in the field right in front of Hogwarts main doors. Harry looked out over the castle he once knew as home and caught sight of several black figures sneaking in through the open doors. Quickly, Harry sniffed the air. He suddenly growled.  
  
On the air, unmistakable as death, was the scent of Black Claws- a renegade demon gang dedicated to the complete destruction of life. Some one had managed to summon these elite warriors and Harry had a notion of who- Voldemort. Quickly, followed by the others, Harry ran to the edge of the wards. He stopped and raised one pale hand. Running it lightly down the edge of the wards, he slowly manipulated each strand of magic to create a door wide enough for all those in the party to slip through.  
  
Draco, now at full size, slipped between the doorway and loped off after the renegade band. With his cloak pulled up to hide his face, Harry followed. He entered into the hall, faintly hearing the end of Dumbledore's starting term notices. It was the day of the Sorting Feast! Shit! Harry knew that, with everyone in the hall at one time, the renegades could make a big mess.  
  
Harry motioned for the others to be quiet just as the renegades slipped into the hall. Screams filled the air and Harry acted. He jumped into the Great Hall, ignoring the wands pointed in his direction, and shouted at the top of his lungs, "HOLD!"  
  
Instantly the renegades stopped. Even if they weren't his people, Harry was a natural King and the voice of a true King halted every demon when put to full force. Unfortunately, Harry only found this out a year ago.  
  
All eyes turned to him; a small-cloaked figure followed by three tall, menacing figures and one small dragon. The renegades began to cackle and turned their black eyes towards Harry. One, obviously the leader, began to speak in Demonish, filling the whole hall with his harsh words.  
  
"Look, boys. Another small puppet for us to play with! What shall we do with him?" The others all cackled with glee. The whole hall slowly started to shiver as the temperature rapidly plummeted.  
  
Harry calmly replied, "If you leave now, I won't be forced to kill you."  
  
The leader only found this to be a great joke and burst out laughing, his whole body racked with laughter. Harry only sighed and shook his head. "I love it when everybody finds me amusing. Especially when I speak the truth."  
  
The lead demon finally managed to calm down. Tears still streamed down his face as wands through out the hall flashed in his direction. "You are funny, little one. You cannot defeat me, Hinasha the Great! You will fall at my feet!"  
  
Harry only snorted in amusement. His friends laughed at the remark; they, after all, knew what the 'little one' was capable of.  
  
"I find that rather amusing, myself- Hinasha, was it?- but I know that that is false. I won't be falling at your feet- I wouldn't want to, you're too ugly to fall down on bended knees too."  
  
Roltac burst out laughing at Harry's sexual innuendo. Hinasha, however, didn't find it funny at all. His reptilian face contorted with anger and he launched himself towards Harry. Harry, however, only rose one pale hand. Lines of gold flew out in a line right in front of him. They hovered for a moment before disappearing completely.  
  
At the sight of the golden lines, Hinasha stopped. As ugly as he was, the reptile was smart. He knew what magic could do and he had no wish to die by it. As soon as the lines faded, he laughed again.  
  
"Weakling! Did you show that bit of magic just to frighten me? What a load of good that did! Come, brothers, attack!"  
  
All seven renegades attacked. Harry slowly shook his head. How dumb could you get? The renegades where three feet away when they launched themselves in the air. Before they could even reach Harry, a globe of swirling lines spread out in all directions, cutting through the demons flesh over and over again. A long high-pitched scream rang through the hall, as the demons experienced a pain they had never imagined. The bodies hung in the air, then-  
  
They vanished. "How dumb could you get?" Harry shook his head and slowly glided forward, the golden threads collapsing back into his body. Children screamed and suddenly Harry was thrown back into reality.  
  
"SILENCE!" shouted Dumbledore. Harry gazed at the headmaster as he slowly raised his hands, motioning the others to do the same. Wands pointed at him from all directions and Harry sank into the motionlessness Kasha had taught him. Dumbledore looked older and more harried than Harry had remembered. After all these years, the war was finally getting to him.  
  
Harry stared at each and everyone of the teachers as Dumbledore quieted everyone down. He didn't want anyone to leave just yet, in case more of whatever the new comers were, were lurking in the halls. Harry smiled as he saw Remus and Sirius- who was recently released- look over at him. Sirius leaned into the other mans ear and whispered something. A great big grin erupted onto their faces and both lowered their wands. Harry nodded slightly and moved down the line.  
  
It wasn't until he got to Severus Snape that Harry stopped. Those black eyes were drilling into him and he felt an electric shock travel from his head to the tips of his toes, making him shiver- but not in fear. Harry was so wrapped up in Severus's gaze that it took Draco's teeth biting into his calf to wrench him back into reality.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Dumbledore, the twinkle in his eye gone. Harry sighed.  
  
"Don't tell me you were thinking about harming me, were you? I'm hurt, you know that, right?" Underneath the cloak, Harry grinned.  
  
A surprised look crossed Dumbledore's face before fading out. No one could mistake the sound of suppressed laughter coming from Sirius and Remus. Everyone turned to stare at the two in shock. What was going on?  
  
"I'm glad to see someone finds me amusing," muttered Harry with his hands still in the air.  
  
"Give me one good reason for why I shouldn't kill you now."  
  
"Because," Harry bowed his head and slowly pulled his hood off of his face, "Harry Potter has returned to Hogwarts." He lifted his face as silence erupted through the hall. Moments later, two pairs of strong arms wrapped themselves around Harry. He quickly motioned for the others to not kill the two wrapped around him.  
  
"Oh, Harry, it's good to have you back!" said Remus Lupin, gathering the small frame between him and Sirius.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back today?" asked Sirius.  
  
The hall busted into chatter as people tried in vain to see Harry as he was crushed between his two godfathers. "I couldn't, Sirius, I wanted it to be a surprise! I missed you too, Remus, it's good to see you again."  
  
The two peeled themselves off of Harry and stood back to look at him.  
  
"Wow, you have changed. I don't know what exactly, but you have changed," said Remus.  
  
"I will tell you all about it, but first, we have a disgruntled headmaster to deal with."  
  
Turning towards the head table, Harry saw Dumbledore stare at him in shock but it was the Potions Master's gaze that held his attention. The older man had a look of shock mixed with- was that pleasure?- on his face as well as a small smile lingering on the edges of his lips. Harry only could look at him for a small while as he was escorted to the headmaster.  
  
"Harry? Is that really you?"  
  
"Yup!" said Sirius proudly. "He looks exactly like I last saw him."  
  
The headmaster's gaze turned sharply to Sirius. "You knew where he was this whole time and didn't even tell us?"  
  
Sirius nodded but before he could explain, Harry cut in. His voice was sharp and filled with a commanding presence that briefly shocked Dumbledore. Harry had grown up in more ways than one.  
  
"Yes he did, Albus, and before you yell at him about it, Sirius couldn't tell you, even if you had doused him with Veritaserum. He was spelled, under my wishes, so that he wouldn't, not even if he wanted to, be able to disclose my location. No else knew about where I was, not even Remus. If you want to know the story, I will be glad to tell you but you will not, I repeat, you will NOT yell at Sirius for a condition he couldn't help having."  
  
Severus smirked slightly and sidled up to the headmaster. "It looks like our young Mister Potter grew a backbone. How fortunate for us."  
  
Harry only smiled and let out a soft laugh.  
  
"You have no idea," muttered Roltac from behind him. Harry elbowed the offending body and returned his attention to the headmaster.  
  
"If I were you, Alus, I would let these kids get on with their meal while we discuss where I have been and why I have been gone these last two years."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and quickly quieted everyone down. The food was placed onto the tables and Dumbledore nodded for MacGonagall, Severus, Hagrid, Sirius and Remus to follow them out of the hall.  
  
Harry stood silently and gazed about the hall, letting memories of his past float across his mind. This was his first true home. He had never forgotten it and he knew he never would. A small sad smile flickered across his face and just as he turned to leave and follow Dumbledore, a voice he remembered yelled across the hall.  
  
"Harry! Harry, wait up!"  
  
Harry stiffened and Draco growled low in his throat. The small dragon wrapped itself around his legs and Harry asked what was wrong as a tall red head ran into his view, followed by a beautiful bushy haired girl and a small red head that had to be the first ones sibling.  
  
^What's wrong, Draco?^  
  
^These ones smell bad, Harry. Very bad. I do not like them at all. The small girl smells fine, but these two smell bad.^  
  
^I agree. Calm down, dragon, I don't want you in trouble.^  
  
"Harry, you're back!" squealed Hermione. Just as she was about to throw herself into Harry's arms, a deep growl thundered from Harry's throat. This caught the attention of the teachers just before they all exited. Hermione stopped in her tracks, her face paling quickly.  
  
Harry continued to glare as Ron stepped forward. "Harry, where have you been? We've been worried sick these last two years! You could have wrote or visited or something to let us know-" Harry growled and his three friends quickly positioned themselves around him as Sirius and Remus hurried over.  
  
"Stop lying, Weasel. You weren't worried at all where you?" Harry slowly started to circle the two figures, leaving Ginny alone. "I just bet you were glad I was gone. Probably got a lot of attention, now that the boy-who- lived had disappeared, didn't you? And you enjoyed every minute of it."  
  
The smell coming off of the two only verified the truth of Harry's words. Ron had enjoyed the attention and there was no way he could deny it- though he tried.  
  
"I don't know-"  
  
"SILENCE! Don't lie to me, Weasel. I can tell when you lie. Neither you nor Hermione really liked me. Well, you can rest assured now because our so called 'friendship' is over."  
  
He then turned to Ginny and gave the girl a startling hug, saying, "But you, Ginny, I still like you. You know, though, that we will never be together and I hope you find true love. I look forward to talking to you again."  
  
With a last growl at Hermione and Ron, Harry turned around and followed the teachers out. When the doors to the hall closed, every one erupted into an ear splitting scream, talking about what had happened to break the Golden Trio apart. No one noticed the appraising eyes staring at the closed door.  
  
AN: Wow, longest chapter yet! Don't worry, Harry will explain to Ron and Hermione why he hates them and still likes Ginny. Please be kind and rewind! Sorry, I just finished this at 3;23 A.M and mom is not happy. Thanks to those who have reviewed. If you like this, tell me to keep up with the chapters or I will stop. I don't know if I like it. Also, tell me if I should make it a Severus/ Harry or Draco/ Harry. ~Cheers 


	9. Ch: 9

Coming Silence Ch: 9  
  
A half an hour later found Harry sitting comfortably surrounded by his people in Dumbledores' office. He had just finished telling the company about his whereabouts the last two (for time is different between the two realms) years. They seemed to except most of it, but MacGonagall seemed to have a problem with him having a tail.  
  
"You really have a tail?" she asked. "It's just not possible!"  
  
"Why not?" countered Harry. "Anything is possible. I'm just different. If I was an ordinary wizard, I wouldn't have one."  
  
"We all know Potter was never normal, Minerva," said Severus from his corner of the room. "The boy has never been normal and has always managed to do something impossible."  
  
Sirius started to growl softly but Harry placed a hand on his godfather's arm. "Don't Sirius. Severus is right." Everyone turned to look at Harry. Had the boy lost his mind? "I have never been normal and I don't think I ever will be. But my tail is a tail. Do I need to show you all so you will believe me?"  
  
"I think you just might have too, Harry," said Dumbledore with a smile. He was having a grand old time, Harry could tell.  
  
"If you don't mind, Potter. I think that would be best," said MacGonagall, slightly breathless.  
  
Harry sighed and stood up, saying, "Why doesn't anybody ever believe me?" as he whipped his cloak off of his shoulders. Draco snuggled underneath the dropped cloak in contentment. Hagrid had taken special interest in the Matinar, and sat petting the dragon on the head. Harry could tell he was in heaven.  
  
"It's not that they don't believe you, Harry. It's just that your story is a little hard for people like her to believe. They have rules and don't like bending them," Kasha said comfortably.  
  
Harry shook his head and turned. There was a gasp from around the room as they saw, twitching from Harry's behind, a long, furry black tail. Harry sighed in agitation and it caused his tail to start swinging in time with his feelings. A slight snort caught his attention. Harry turned, amused, to find Severus trying to hold in a chuckle.  
  
"Are you ok, Severus?" Harry asked.  
  
Severus just waved one pale hand, as if to brush away the comment. Still, try as hard as he might, the laughter only managed to seep through. Soon, the older man was collapsed in his chair, laughing out loud with tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Moony?" asked Sirius, staring in fear at Severus.  
  
"Yes, Padfoot?" replied Remus.  
  
"Am I dead?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Has hell frozen over?"  
  
"I think it just might have, Padfoot."  
  
Everyone stared at Severus as he tried to get himself together. Harry crossed his arms and sat down, waiting for someone to tell him what was so funny. Finally, impatient, he cleared his throat in hopes of gaining the Potions Master's attention.  
  
"I ask again- what's so funny?"  
  
"You, Potter. You always manage to get yourself into something, but this just takes the cake! You and your cute little tail- it does fit you, in a way. The thought was just amusing to me."  
  
Harry stared at the man in awe. 'He's lost his mind,' he thought to himself, 'He just said my tail was cute. He must have been smoking something.' He mentally shook himself to bring him back into reality. He would think about that comment later.  
  
"I take what I said back," stated MacGonagall. "It is possible to have a tail in human form. Interesting."  
  
"Harry, I must know something," started Dumbledore. "You said you were in Alenzar for ten years. It has only been two years since you disappeared. Is there a time difference between the two realms?"  
  
"Yes, Professor. One year here equals five years in Alenzar. I trust you can do the math."  
  
"Those parchments you sent to me, they deal with lycanthropy. But," started Severus, eyeing Harry. "You did not mention anything about the curse when telling your story. Does that mean there are no werewolves in Alenzar?"  
  
"Good question. I can't answer that one but Roltac can. He knows more about this than I do." Harry motioned for Roltac to start.  
  
"Yes, Professor, there once was werewolves in Alenzar. We have two moons, however, and neither travel on the same orbit. So when one is full, the other is a new moon. There were many complications for those who carry any type of lycanthropy," started Roltac, his voice flowing throughout the room. "Once, there was a woman who had contacted this disease. She noticed the problems dealing with the moons and one night, when neither moon was full, was picking herbs when she noticed that one herb suppressed pain when in contact with fresh blood.  
  
"She had pricked herself on a thorn while wrenching out an herb called fullbloom. The pain was immediately stopped. She ate this right before her next change and felt no pain. So she started to experiment. Unfortunately, she ended up taking the wrong potion and came to this realm. This realm does not contain fullbloom and she had to find some other potion for her pain.  
  
"It just so happens, She took a poison that she created. Thankfully, it was the night the moon was shinning at its fullest. Shifting, the potion was defeated but it gave her an idea. Mixing her blood with the poison and adding the poison to a suppressant, she created the potion she had been looking for- a cure for lycanthropy. She was completely cured- and found a way home to the Demon world.  
  
"After she arrived, she wrote down what she had done- but having no knowledge of what herbs she used, she drew pictures and diagrams, then direction on what to add and when. No one could use these directions on what she had made. After her death, her memoirs where analyzed by the best scientist's and herbalist's the world had to offer. They found what properties each had in common and matched them up with the same ones we have in our world. The potion, after many years, was created and lycanthropy cured. Her notes were placed away on the king's orders until Harry passed them on to you. He said the only one who could accomplish such a feat was you, Severus."  
  
Everyone turned in shock to look at Harry but he didn't notice. He sat in his chair with a frown plastered to his face. Something was wrong. A deeply enticing smell wafted through the air, teasing his senses and shooting pleasure all throughout his body. It was a smell of herbs and spices, and a slightly musky smell.  
  
A goofy grin spread over Harry's face as he was pulled deeper into the spell that had come over him. Dumbledore was staring at him strangely but Harry didn't notice.  
  
"Harry? Are you alright?" asked the Headmaster but it sounded miles away to Harry. Harry only nodded slightly before standing up and moving slowly around the room. He was following the smell like a rat to the Pied Piper.  
  
^ Harry, are you ok? You are starting to scare the others^ called Draco. Harry replied in a vague manner, continuing his mission.  
  
'Not Sirius, not Remus, not Hagrid- where is that smell coming from?' Harry thought to himself. He passed a nervous looking MacGonagall but paid her no attention- the delightful smell was not coming from her.  
  
As he rounded her chair and came slowly up to Severus's, Harry started to slow down. The smell was getting stronger and he started to recognize some of the herbs; ginger, jasmine, and wolfsbane were predominant. Harry slowly raised one hand, as if to touch Severus's cheek. He was still out of it, with that stupid grin on his face. But the smell was begging him to come closer, to touch and caress.  
  
Severus captured Harry's hand inches away from his face. "What is wrong with you, Potter?"  
  
In reply, Harry said, "You smell nice.."  
  
Silence thundered through the room, Severus looking gobsmacked at what Harry had said to him. The smaller man tried- in vain- to crawl into Severus's lap. Roltac, seeing how uncomfortable-not to mention pissed- the other man was becoming, quickly wrenched Harry away. The distance away from Severus and his unique smell made Harry quickly come to his senses.  
  
"What happened?" asked Harry, still slightly dazed. The others filled him in when they realized Harry had no clue on what he had done, and watched in rapid concentration as Harry rapidly paled. He knew what this meant. The attraction, the smell-  
  
"Oh no. No no no no no! Whom in the hell did I piss off bad enough to have this done to me?" he cried, shocking everyone. "It can't be, no, no, no, he hates me. It won't work, it just won't work!"  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" asked Roltac in Demonish. Harry being this worked up made him slightly anxious. Sirius- having that spell still on him- listened with interest. Every one else was left in the dark.  
  
"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong! I just found my Mate-"  
  
"About damn time," muttered Malvorn. Harry quickly turned to him.  
  
"That's not it! My Mate happens to be Severus! SEVERUS of all people! He hates me. I'll be chewed up and spit out like a wad of old gum!"  
  
A gasp stopped Harry in mid tirade. Turning, Harry saw Sirius gasping for breath. Then, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, he keeled over and promptly passed out.  
  
"Sirius!" shouted Remus.  
  
"Fuck! I forgot the spell!" muttered Harry. "He'll be okay, I think. He just. passed out.." Harry slowly trailed off as Severus walked up behind him in order to get a look at Sirius.  
  
"Oh crap," muttered Roltac. He slowly approached Harry. A founding between two powerful mates was something to not mess with. The protective instincts between someone who recently found their mate were running on high, especially since Harry had never had anyone to love.  
  
"My King, are you okay?" he asked Harry in a submissive tone. He didn't want to provoke Harry's anger. But Harry nodded slowly. Turning, as Severus passed him to crouch down by Sirius's head, Harry stalked up behind him, standing silently with that eerie smile on his face.  
  
"He will be alright, he just passed out. I wonder why. Something Potter said had-oomph!" Severus fell over as a small body launched itself straight into his arms. He suddenly found himself full of Harry's body. At first he was about to yell his head off but just as he was about to, a loud rumbling filled the room. Harry was purring!  
  
Harry could hear someone holding back a laugh but he paid it no attention. "What the- Potter, get the HELL off of me!" Arms tried to pry the happy man off of Severus but they didn't get very far. Harry fought them every step of the way.  
  
Severus wiggled underneath him and that made Harry even happier. Severus felt the growing erection on the man on top of him and his eyes widened. Harry was very happy to be where he was. Finally, Draco took Harry's' clothing into his mouth and wrenched him away. Severus, extremely flustered, scrambled to his feet. They were all surprised to see the normally calm man blushing!  
  
Dumbledore smiled knowingly as Kasha gently slapped Harry across the face. "Before you molest Professor Snape, you owe him an explanation." The laughter carried in her voice as she tried not to laugh. That earned her a scathing glare from Severus but, as he was still blushing rather brightly, it lost some of its appeal.  
  
Remus noted, from his position by Sirius's head, that Severus looked rather- aroused. Could he possibly like Harry? That was some food for thought.  
  
Harry struggled to find his thoughts and finally he did, though his gaze didn't stray very far from Severus. "Well, you see, Demons generally Mate for life. Much like a Veela, they find their Mates by smell and smell alone. Demons are the same way, only slightly worse. Our protective instincts kick in earlier that the Veela and, well, it seems I finally found my Mate." He broke off and stared intently at Severus.  
  
"No, you can't be serious," said Severus, his face paling rapidly as he put two-and-two together. Unfortunately he didn't get four. Harry nodded weakly as Severus quickly sat down.  
  
"What? What is it?" asked MacGonagall.  
  
"Well, it seems that Severus is my Mate. He smells right."  
  
The news had the effect of a dropping bomb. Dumbledore smiled happily while MacGonagall and Remus looked from Harry to Severus.  
  
"And Sirius knows." Severus snapped back from wherever he had been and looked at Harry. He quickly looked away with a slight blush as a look full of desire was sent his way.  
  
"Harry," Harry looked at Dumbledore, "How does Sirius know?"  
  
"A spell. He can understand Demonish. I placed it on him the first time he visited me."  
  
Severus stood and slowly edged towards the door. "If you don't need me, Albus, I think I will be going now."  
  
"Don't!" shouted Harry. He blushed at his outburst but stared at Severus silently.  
  
"And why not, Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Because you're my Mate. I need you to sit near me until I am used to your sent. Or I might end up jumping you again.."  
  
Severus only sneered and turned to leave. Before he left, he heard, "You may not like me Severus, but I do like you. I will get you, eventually." Ignoring the remark, he turned and left, not admitting that he hoped those words were true.  
  
"Uh, what should we do about Sirius?" asked Remus.  
  
"Just leave him there."  
  
AN: Sort of bad ending, and you now know who the Mate is. Next chapter, another run in with Ron and Malfoy raises his ugly head. A pop in from Harry and a vision! I would especially like to thank my Mom on this chapter, as she has been my impromptu beta reader. Thanks Mom! Thanks to those who have reviewed and I hope you like it! ~Cheers 


	10. Ch: 10

Coming Silence Ch: 10  
  
Harry, after leaving Dumbledore's office, was led to a room on the fourth floor. This room was connected to three others. After settling into his gold and red room, Harry fell into a fitful sleep, disturbed by dreams of one very sexy Slytherin.  
  
Unknown to anyone, Harry had started to fall in love with the Potions Master while in Alenzar. One day when Harry was using the Mirror Room to check up on where Sirius was, he had fallen into a vision of Hogwarts. Severus was sitting at his desk, grading papers, but he looked worried and human, for once. Harry had found out that Severus was at a meeting with Voldemort earlier that night, and that he truly was worried about Harry. It was easy to figure out that part after he had muttered, "Harry, where are you? You better be all right. Damn brat."  
  
Since then Harry had started his infatuation with the greasy professor. This whole Mate situation only allowed Harry to get closer to the mysterious figure.  
  
The morning swiftly came and Harry hurried out of his rooms and down the hall. Remus had told him to come and meet them for breakfast. So, writing a quick note to his friends, he sped off, hoping to not be late. Unfortunately, wrapped in his own twisted daydreams, Harry ran head on into a warm body.  
  
"Ouch! Watch where you're going, Potter!" snarled a voice Harry recognized. He sighed and sat up, rubbing his tail through his slightly oversized robes (they decided to hide the tail so no one would be frightened).  
  
Harry offered his hand to the slightly surprised Slytherin. With an untrusting look, Malfoy grasped the offered hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. "Sorry about that, Malfoy. I should have been paying more attention to where I was going. Are you alright?"  
  
Malfoy stared at him in shock. Needless to say, Harry had caught him unawares. "I'm fine, Potter," he said with his sneer back in place, "and you should have watched where you were going. You and you're damn stupidity."  
  
"Stop."  
  
"What?" Malfoy looked at Harry in surprise. He noticed the changes that everyone else noticed last night. The slight hint of fangs and no glasses. Harry had grown up well. So had Malfoy, now that Harry looked at him properly. He had gotten taller- taller than Harry, much to his chagrin- and filled out. His blond hair hung loose and un-gelled and his face had lost its boyish sharpness. He looked good.  
  
"I said stop. No more masks, Malfoy. Especially now that your on the Light side. I don't want to be your enemy; I already have too many of those. But I could use another comrade."  
  
Malfoy stepped back in surprise. "Your comrade? I have no clue what you are talking about, Potter. I am not on the side of the Light. I have no use for your comradeity. So stuff it, scarhead."  
  
Malfoy started to step around Harry but a hand on his arm made him turn around. He was met with a pair of sympathetic green eyes and a small smile. "I know what happened to your mother, Malfoy. I lost my mom too. I even hear her telling Voldemort to spare me and to kill her instead. I know your pain and if you need someone to talk to who will understand, my door is always open."  
  
The two stared at each other in mutual understanding. Both had their mothers give their lives for them- in different ways, but still their lives. With a nod from Malfoy, Harry let the other go and watched as the blond disappeared from sight. Harry sighed and finished his walk to Remus's rooms.  
  
Harry was met with the exiting forms of Remus and Sirius as they exited the room. Sirius quickly hugged Harry, saying he was sorry for Harry being bound to that 'unfeeling git'. Remus quickly explained that he had filled Sirius in when the animagus had woken up.  
  
"He started jabbering about some twisted dream with you being Snape's Mate and I had to inform him that it was true. Poor Siri, he nearly had a heart attack."  
  
"And for a good reason," shouted Sirius. "I don't trust that git for as far as I could throw him. Which isn't very far, mind you."  
  
"Sirius, do grow up," said Harry. The two men look at Harry questionably. "My Mate happens to be Severus. That means I will be with him for a very long time and I don't want you two snipping at each other all the time. It's unhealthy! Besides, I love you, both you and Remus, and I don't want to have to restrain you whenever my Mate walks into the room. Please, for me, try to get over it!"  
  
"Only for you, Harry. Now let's go to breakfast!"  
  
Harry laughed and followed his two godfathers, talking and laughing the whole time. Upon entering the Great Hall, Harry spotted Severus with five seats empty next to him; two to his left, three to his right. Dumbledore motioned for Harry to sit next to Severus and he did so gladly. He sat to Severus's right, earning a sneer and a panicked look from Severus.  
  
"Good morning, Sev!" he cried as he sat down. The Potions Master promptly spat out his coffee as he heard his newly dubbed nickname. That smell was threatening to overwhelm him again and he only got a chill of pleasure when Severus growled, "Do not call me that again, Potter. Ever."  
  
"It's Harry," he responded as he reached in front of Severus for the pepper. This seemed to take Severus by surprise. "You're my Mate- you can't get around it- so you need to start calling me Harry."  
  
Harry set in on his food and missed the dark and panicked look sent his way. Moments later, Malvorn, Roltac, and Kasha situated themselves next to Harry while Draco settled at his feet. The Matinar got strange looks but the students kept their looks to themselves.  
  
Just as breakfast was almost over, Dumbledore stood to make an announcement. "Good morning everyone! As you can see, four new faces have joined us! Introductions can be held later but I would like to introduce everyone to your new Dueling Instructor- Harry Potter! Now, as most of you know him," laughter accompanied this as Harry looked on in shock, "Dueling will be held on Tuesday, Thursday, Friday, and Sunday nights at 8 p.m. sharp, held here in the Great Hall. The first lesson will be held on Tuesday. I hope everyone will spread the word to your classmates. Enjoy your Saturday."  
  
"What? Is he mad?" cried Harry in shock. This was new news to him.  
  
"I thought that would have been obvious," muttered Severus sarcastically.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows in amusement but smiled nonetheless. He decided to deal with Dumbledore later and turned his attention to his Mate. Severus stiffened under Harry's gaze and he was happy to see a small blush graze the others cheeks.  
  
"How is the potion coming along, Sev?" he asked innocently, ignoring the growl at the nickname. To his utter surprise, Severus answered truthfully.  
  
"It is coming along pretty well, admittedly. I was worried at first, but I recognize some of the herbs She had used. It's ingenious the way it was made, I will tell you that. Poison against a specific poison is virtually bordering on genius. The only complication happens to be the poison itself- a few ingredients have not matched any that I am aware of.  
  
"Thanks to the Translation Spell, many ingredients are easily matched. A few, however, remain elusive to me. She describes an ingredient in such a way; it makes me wonder if it is not an ingredient from this realm. As soon as I find out what it is, I will be able to finish it. I won't test it until I am sure of the results."  
  
Remus and Sirius stared at Severus in surprise. He was actually talking to Harry- and being civil, nonetheless! Dumbledore had a faint smile on his face but didn't want to interrupt the two, who were getting along so well.  
  
"It sounds like a lot of work. Would you like some help? I know you have been working on it for almost two years now but extra help would be useful," Harry said hopefully. The sound of his voice seemed to snap Severus out of whatever good mood he had been in.  
  
"I don't want the help of a fumbling fool when dealing with this type of potion. I don't want any accidents," he sneered. Harry's face fell slightly but a look passed through those eyes.  
  
"You forget, Severus, that ten years have passed in my world. Though my body may be young, my mind is not. I have learned more than you think. Maturity does not always come with age-remember that." Abruptly, Harry stood and left, leaving three very shocked people behind.  
  
Having nowhere else to go, Harry headed outside, followed by Draco. He sat on the steps and looked out over the place he had seen as home. It hadn't changed much- a fence was added a few yards down from Hagrid's cottage and held some very fascinating creatures. They looked like a cross between a small panther and a wolf. He was scrutinizing these creatures and petting Draco on the head when a small frame plopped down next to him.  
  
"Hello, Harry," said the voice of Ginny. Harry looked up at her and grinned.  
  
"Hello, Ginny. I must apologize for yesterday. I think what I said to you was a little harsh."  
  
Ginny laughed, saying, "Don't apologize! What you said is true. I did need to get over you and, just so you know, I am happily over any crush that I had had."  
  
"Really?" This was news to Harry. "May I ask how?"  
  
Ginny blushed faintly and took a great interest in Hagrid's hut. "Well, I fell in love with someone else."  
  
Harry gasped and clamped a hand to his heart, acting like she had wounded him. "You left me? OH, be still my beating heart!" Ginny whacked him outside the head as she laughed at his antics. "Who is it?"  
  
"Blaise Zambini."  
  
"That Slytherin kid?" Ginny nodded, still blushing. "Way to go Ginny!"  
  
"You don't mind?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "Why should I? He comes from a good family, very neutral in the war. I would even go as far as saying he was nice- for a Slytherin. Does he treat you well?"  
  
"Very!" Ginny continued on for a while on her relationship with Blaise. Harry didn't mind- he liked Ginny. He had seen her defend him time after time in the Mirror Room. Whenever someone said he had defected or killed Cedric, she had always come through for him.  
  
"Harry," she said after a few minutes of silence. "Why do you suddenly hate Ron and Hermione? They always seemed to defend you whenever someone said something about you."  
  
Harry sighed. "They only said that when everyone else was around. You see, this is what happened." He told Ginny the whole truth and when he was done, he was facing one very pissed Ginny.  
  
"He said what? Ohhh, when I get a hold of him I will rip him apart!"  
  
Ginny got her wish as at that very moment, Ron came waltzing out of the Entrance Hall, carrying a broom in one hand while Hermione followed. Ginny glared fiercely at her brother and Harry passed her a wary glance.  
  
"Harry! Ginny, what are you doing out here? I need to talk to Harry so will you please-"  
  
"Sod off, Ron!" she screamed, standing up. Ron glanced at her in surprise.  
  
"Are you okay, Ginny? Did he upset-"  
  
"Upset me? No, Ron, you did! I can't believe you would say something like that!"  
  
Ron glared at Harry briefly before looking at Ginny. "Whatever he told you is a lie, Ginny, I did not do anything! He's obviously deranged or something."  
  
"I beg to differ, Weasel. If anyone was deranged, it would be you," drawled Harry lazily, not moving from his spot on the steps. Draco briefly snorted and turned over.  
  
"That's rich, coming from you, Potter. Spoiled brat, think you are better than everyone, don't you?"  
  
Hermione looked at Ron in slight surprise but didn't say anything. She obviously had nothing to do with the fight. Ginny gasped and walked right up to her brother. With out a second's hesitation, she pulled back her hand and smacked Ron right across the face. They all looked at Ginny in surprise. Harry never knew she had it in her.  
  
"How dare you! He was your friend! I'm ashamed to be called your family, and if I ever hear you say another word like that to Harry, Ronald Weasley, I swear I will give you a black eye! Do you understand me?"  
  
Ron simply nodded and walked off towards the Quidditch Pitch, throwing a look over his shoulder at Harry. He wasn't pleased but Harry only smiled and waved.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry, but I've got to go. Ohhh, he makes me so mad! I want to find Blaise and tell him what happened. I hope to see you later, Harry. Bye."  
  
Harry nodded and watched her go.  
  
^I knew there was a reason I liked her^, said Draco, opening one sleepy eye.  
  
^I never knew she had it in her.^  
  
^She is a surprise. I am going back to sleep.^  
  
"Lazy."  
  
Harry stood and stretched. Summoning his Psychic Sword, Harry slowly started his warm up exercises. Raising his sword in the air, Harry closed his eyes. Then, he danced. The sword cut through the air as he twirled, bringing it up and down in a series of focused exercises. He never noticed the dark eyes watching him from a first floor window. There was only him and the sword- nothing else mattered.  
  
Later that night, Harry decided to make a discreet move on Severus. Freshly showered and dressed in black, he threw a robe over his tail and stalked down to Severus's office. He knocked once on the closed door but no one answered. He humphed to himself. Then he noticed a light on in one of the classrooms a few doors down. Everyone else was at dinner but him and Severus.  
  
He walked to the opened door- balancing a tray of sandwiches, courtesy of the house-elves- and knocked on the door. He heard what sounded like 'Enter' and opened the door. There Severus was, standing over one of the cauldrons, stirring the murky contents within. He glanced up and blanched in surprise before his mask snapped back in place.  
  
"What do you want, Potter?" he sneered. Harry simply placed the tray on one of the cleared tables and removed his outer robe.  
  
"I brought you dinner. I figured you wouldn't eat, so I brought you some sandwiches." Harry walked over and peered into a cauldron, not noticing the look of shock and pleasure that flashed through those dark eyes.  
  
"Thank you." Harry only smiled in reply.  
  
"Are you working on that potion for Remus?" Harry sidled a little closer to Severus.  
  
"No. Madam Pomfrey wanted some more healing potions, so I am happy to oblige." Severus stirred the one in front of him counter-clockwise three times. He was utterly surprised when Harry plopped down a cauldron in front of him and brought some water quickly to boil. He watched in silence as Harry quickly and expertly prepared his ingredients and slowly started to add them to the pot.  
  
"I'm shocked. It seems that you do have a little skill in Potions. Too bad you didn't display any of this when you were here in school. What a pity."  
  
Harry snorted. "I would have if I didn't have an angry Potions Master staring over my shoulder. I seem to remember that I always seemed to fail."  
  
"Really? I think I should meet this Potions Master. Could you tell me where to find him?" Severus asked innocently, smiling at Harry.  
  
"If I ever see him again, I'll point him in your direction." Harry smiled at Severus and the two dropped into a comfortable silence, neither believing the fact that they found in each other a peaceful solace.  
  
AN: Sort of fluff at the end, and I know Sev is way OOC but I feel that two years with out someone can change people. Also, Harry- even though he doesn't act it- has matured. It makes for a comfortable relationship. Soon, a vision as Voldie rears his ugly head. Thanks to all those reviews and enjoy! ~Cheers 


	11. Ch: 11

Coming Silence Ch: 11  
  
Harry smiled to himself as he slowly made his way to his rooms. Two days had passed since he had helped Severus make those potions for Madam Pomfrey and it seemed like that one moment had broken the ice between the two. Sure, there were still moments when Severus found him annoying, and other times the Potions Master would revert back to his old self, but otherwise they got along just fine.  
  
Of course, they mostly talked about the potion, though Harry did talk about his time in Alenzar. The time spent with his Mate helped a great deal. He no longer felt the need to jump Severus and have himself be taken every time they met. He grinned at himself as he remembered what he did to his poor Mate.  
  
Harry knew Severus wanted Harry just as much as the demon wanted him. He knew that Severus wouldn't make any move towards Harry, seeing as to how the Potions Master wasn't used to having people actually liking him. He seemed absolutely clueless when it came to the game of flirting. So, having this knowledge that practically begged to be used, he challenged the other man to a game of chess.  
  
Harry knew he was going to be flattened- he was pretty bad at the game as it was, and Severus just had the better logical mind. Instead, he amused himself by "accidentally" rubbing his leg up and down the other mans leg and thigh. Harry smirked as he remembered all the colors the other man had turned.  
  
Harry opened his bedroom door and grabbed his shower things. After a nice long bath, he plopped into bed and immediately fell into a troubled dream.  
  
*A small and trembling man ran into a darkened room, stumbling to his knees at his masters' feet.  
  
"M-master, I have urgent news!" the man stuttered. "It is about Harry Potter!"  
  
"What about the Potter boy?" a cold voice asked. The Death Eater shook in fear as he stayed kneeling at his masters' side.  
  
"It seems that the child has returned from wherever he had disappeared to, my lord. They say he is stronger and-well- different than when he left. My sources-"  
  
"Are too late in notifying me of this information," the man said in his cruel voice. The man shook even harder. "Do you think that I, Lord Voldemort, would not know about this event? My informant had already notified me about Potters return. Crucio!"  
  
The small man screamed in pain as the curse tore through his body. After a moment, the curse was lifted and the man lay panting in fear.  
  
"However, this does change my plans. Maybe for the better."  
  
"May I ask how, my lord?" asked another Death Eater from the corner of the room. Voldemort appraised everyone, staring at them with a thoughtful glance. Finally he nodded.  
  
"The boy's demonic powers will diminish as his wizarding powers try to find an equilibrium in this realm. My informant tells me that, because the boy was originally from here and is now away from his precious kingdom, his powers, so used to being around his own kind, will be left struggling to find a balance without his kind around him.  
  
"As the boy's power grows weak, we will attack. On the third week of September, they will fall. The new heir will die. Bring the boy to me."*  
  
Harry woke gasping for breath as his scar blazed with pain. "What the hell was that?" Rolling over, he quickly grabbed his robe and tossed it over his shoulders. Dumbledore needed to know what was going on. It had been a long time since he had had a vision. The separation between the two realms cut him off from Voldemort.  
  
Harry was worried. He thought the information over as he quickly ran up the stairs. If what Voldemort said was true, then he would be seeing a decrease in his Demonic powers soon. That had him truly worried. Even though Harry was very efficient in his wizarding studies, the loss of his powers would hit him hard. He would be able to adjust but his power defined him, inside and out.  
  
"Chocolate peanuts." The gargoyle leapt aside as Harry ascended the moving staircase. Soon the door came into view. Knocking hard, he waited to hear some sign of life in the other room.  
  
The door opened, much to his surprise, to find a very beaten and bruised Draco Malfoy. "Malfoy, what in the seven hells happened to you?" He pushed his way through the door and a very confused Malfoy before grabbing the other boy's arm and pushing him down into a chair. "Let me look at this."  
  
"Leave it, Potter," Malfoy said, with out his usual smirk. Harry just gave him a look and went on examining the damage. A bruise marched its way from below his right eye and across his cheek, meeting the split lip and busted nose. He could see the slight swelling of Malfoy's right wrist as well as a twisted finger.  
  
^Draco,^ he called to his dragon, ^Please bring me my leather pouch. I'm on the seventh floor, behind a gargoyle statue. Thanks.^ He got a murmured reply.  
  
"I said leave it, Potter!" Malfoy snarled, jerking his arm out of the gentle grip.  
  
Harry sighed and reached for the arm again. He knew without a doubt that the pinkie finger was broke. It was almost snapped in half! He merely shook his head and finally Malfoy relinquished with a sigh. The demon king wasn't hurting him, after all.  
  
"I ask again, Malfoy. What happened? I know you didn't get into a fight with your bedpost. If you did, it must have been one heck of a fight!" Malfoy rolled his eyes at the bad joke when he jumped in surprise.  
  
"I would like to know the answer to that too. I must say, it is an honor to be visited by two young men at this late hour. I must be quite popular," said Dumbledore in an amused voice. The two jumped in surprise at the appearance at the headmaster.  
  
The elderly man opened the door to allow a very grump dragon into the room. Harry snagged the bag from his mouth with muttered thanks and immediately started to rummage through it.  
  
"I don't know why Malfoy is here," he muttered from the depths of his bag, "but I had a vision and wanted to tell you about it. It didn't make much sense to me, but then again, I have been out of the loop for some time now. Drink this."  
  
He shoved several vials filled with liquid into the blond's hand. "I will not take anything you have made, Potter. You weren't the brightest knife in the drawer when it came to potions." Harry frowned but was stopped from replying.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, may I ask why you have come to me in such a state?" the twinkle that usually presided in the headmaster's eyes was slightly diminished. He watched in amusement as Harry tried to get the other boy to drink the vials handed to him.  
  
Malfoy batted Harry's hand away and said, "I was scouting the corridors for any students out of bed when I crossed a window in front of the entrance hall. I saw a cloaked figure skirting the edge of the Forbidden Forest and decided to follow. He was heading towards the gates of the school when I stunned him. Unfortunately I was jumped from behind. This is the result."  
  
"You idiot!" shouted Harry, shocking the other two in the room. "You could have been killed doing a stunt like that! That's something I would have done. Merlin, and I thought you were smarter than that."  
  
"Jesus, Potter. I never thought you cared," drawled Malfoy. Harry shook his head and snorted softly. He watched as he waited for a moment to force feed the healing potions to the blond.  
  
"More than I should, that's for sure."  
  
"I agree with Professor Potter," said Dumbledore, ignoring the choke of surprise coming from Harry. They all looked in surprise as the door to the room opened suddenly. Seeing his advantage, Harry pounced on top of Malfoy and grasped his chin, forcing open his mouth. In went the potions, all tossed in at once. Sitting back with a satisfied grin, Harry turned to see Severus entering in the room.  
  
Shock quickly crossed his features but was swiftly swept away as Malfoy started to cough.  
  
"Damn, Potter, what the hell was that for?"  
  
Harry crossed his arms and smirked. "I told you to take those healing potions but you wouldn't listen. I did warn you, you know."  
  
Malfoy glared slightly, coughing lightly. "What is going on, Headmaster? A midnight pajama party?" Severus crossed the room and sat next to Harry.  
  
The two boys quickly filled in the Potions Master on why they were there at that time of night. He just listened with one eyebrow raised and immediately started in on Malfoy, just like Harry had moments ago.  
  
"Did you get a good look at the trespasser?" he asked. Malfoy shook his head in frustration.  
  
"Uncle, why are you here?" Malfoy asked.  
  
Harry's eyes widened in shock. Severus was Malfoy's UNCLE? "Sev is your uncle?"  
  
"Yes, he's my mothers half brother. If you tell anyone, I will kill you."  
  
Harry snorted softly. "Like who would I tell? I don't talk to anyone, if you hadn't noticed." The bruises slowly started to fade from the blonds face as the potions kicked in.  
  
"I was away on business, Draco. Nothing to worry about." Harry shot Severus a look that clearly said there was something to worry about.  
  
"Now that we have the reason on why Malfoy was here," Dumbledore turned to look at Harry. "I think we need to hear about your vision."  
  
Harry quickly filled everyone in, not caring that Malfoy heard or not. That trespasser must have been what Voldemort meant when he said someone would get to 'the boy', whoever that was. Harry had a feeling Voldemort didn't mean to get him. But who else could it be?  
  
"Thank you for informing me about the trespasser Draco, and in the future, please use more discretion. As for the vision, is it true your powers will dissipate?"  
  
Harry nodded at Dumbldore's question. "Yes but my wizarding powers should increase. For some reason, I can do wizarding magic with my wand in Alenzar but here; my demon powers will start to dissipate. Not all at once, but slowly, over a course of many months."  
  
The headmaster nodded and gazed at Fawks, who was asleep on his perch across the room. "Thank you, Harry, for warning me. We have to be very careful these upcoming weeks. If you find anything unusual, please report to me. Now, I think you two had better be off to bed. It will be a long day tomorrow, especially since Harry will be helping Severus throughout the day."  
  
The sound of three shocked voices cut through the air but before Harry could ask what kind of crack the headmaster was on, he suddenly found himself standing outside the now closed door. He blinked in surprise a few moments before turning to his equally shocked companion.  
  
"I hate when he does that! Especially since I wanted to talk to him about what he was thinking." Shaking his head, Harry descended with Malfoy right by his side, Draco following slowly behind him.  
  
After a moment of silence, Malfoy asked, "Why did you sound so concerned, Potter?"  
  
Harry merely shrugged. The truth was, it was in his instincts as a King to be concerned when one of his people where injured. Did that mean he thought of Malfoy as one of his own? That was a subject that needed some thought.  
  
"Truthfully? I don't know why I was worried. We haven't ever been friends, so my outburst shocked me just as much as you."  
  
The two walked down the hallways together, neither wanting to break the peace that was between them. "Did you really mean what you said the other day?"  
  
"About my door being open?" Malfoy nodded. "Yes, I did. Like I said, I am familiar with the pain, though yours is a lot heavier than mine ever was. You at least knew your mom."  
  
Malfoy lapsed into an introspective silence. Harry knew from experience to let the other think. Men like Malfoy rarely asked for help and it took a while for them to get used to confiding in others. But what Harry said was true- he wanted to help the boy, now more than ever.  
  
It wasn't just the fact that Malfoy was Severus's nephew- though that did play a part- he genuinely wanted to help the blond. His instincts screamed at him to help the other man now, before something bad happened. After ten years developing these instincts to their fullest, Harry wasn't about to ignore them now.  
  
Soon, Draco pulled himself from his thoughts. He seemed to have come to some kind of decision, though what it was he kept to himself.  
  
"I may just take you up on that offer. Thank you." He turned and left, leaving one very confused Harry behind.  
  
"Good night," he called down the hall. He received a small wave in reply.  
  
Walking back to his room took longer than he had thought. Being wrapped up in his thoughts made him walk all the way to Gryffindor Tower without realizing it. Looking up in surprise, Harry was shocked to find a black- cloaked figure hurriedly running into the common room.  
  
'That's strange,' he thought, 'Who would be up this late at night?'  
  
He momentarily pushed that side away as he turned and made his way back to his room. That question was not going to be solved tonight.  
  
AN: Not as long as the last one but I decided to leave it there for tonight. Thank you for all your reviews! I am so excited! Hopefully the next chapter is out soon. Until then. ~Cheers 


	12. Ch: 12

Coming Silence Ch: 12  
  
Harry smirked to himself as he watched Severus fly around his room like an overgrown bat. It was his third class of the day with Severus and Harry had to admit that- when on the other side of that glare- the Potions Master was rather funny. It was second year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws and Severus had already made one student almost burst into tears.  
  
"You call that a Shrinking Solution, Young? I wouldn't even use that to shrink a slug. Didn't I clearly say the color should be blue, Redrew? That looks gray to me." Harry sent apologetic glances to the unfortunate victims behind Severus's back anytime he could.  
  
Severus looked at his watched and snarled, "Class is over. Bottle your potions and clean out your cauldrons. Then get out of my sight." The class scrambled to obey their Professors orders and soon everyone was rushing out the door.  
  
Thankfully there was only one class left before lunch. Harry didn't know how long he could go before bursting out in laughter. Severus wouldn't appreciate it, seeing as to how he wouldn't understand why Harry was laughing. Then again, he'd probably only chalk it up to insanity anyway.  
  
Harry straightened his pile of graded papers as Severus slumped into the chair next to him. "You're rather funny, you know that, don't you?" He pushed the pile of graded first year essays over to Severus.  
  
"May I ask why you think I am funny, Mr. Potter?" Severus picked up the essays and placed them in his top drawer. A few early students filed in and looked at the two in surprise. With a quick glare from Severus, they hurriedly turned away.  
  
"It's Harry. And the way you swoop around the room with your trademark glare is funny. To me, at least. You really should put a patent on it and try to sell it."  
  
Severus snorted to himself. Another pile of essays labeled "The Properties of Shrivelfig and Wolfsbane Are-" were quickly pushed in front of Harry, waiting to be graded.  
  
"What's this? Do I look like your slave?" he teased, watching Severus roll his eyes. The older man was getting used to all the teasing Harry shoved his way.  
  
"Hardly but since you're here, you can make yourself useful. And try not to be too kind when grading these."  
  
"Are you saying you only want me for my unique grading qualities?"  
  
"Unique grading qualities?" quoted Severus. "I wasn't aware that you had any unique qualities."  
  
"Oh, so you're saying you only want to shag me?" Harry smiled to himself as he watched Severus become more flustered as the sixth year Gryffindor and Slytherin class slowly took up their seats and waited for their Professor to finish his conversation.  
  
"Harry, do shut up."  
  
Harry grinned and caught Ginny's eye. She merely raised her eyebrows in a questioning look. Harry mouthed 'Dumbledore' before she nodded in understanding. He turned to the essays beneath him and after reading the first one, sighed. No wonder Severus graded so hard, this one was absolutely atrocious. After a while he started slashing out whole paragraphs, adding in correct information in the margins with scathing comebacks that did even Severus proud.  
  
Soon the class was over and Harry was following Severus to the Great Hall for lunch. "I can see why you grade your papers the way you do. Merlin, don't they know how to look in a book for the answers?"  
  
"You finally realize the extent of stupidity these students possess?"  
  
"Yes. I wouldn't say its stupidity, just disinterest in the subject. One of the essays had a paragraph comparing wolfs bane to hemlock, and hemlock wasn't even suppose to be apart of the essay!" They sat next to each other and Severus- unaware of his actions- filled Harry's glass for him. "That's an understandable mistake, seeing as to how wolfs bane and hemlock share similar properties, but it was one of the fifth year essays that really kicked the bucket. He was doing really well in the first four inches, and then he goes off comparing the swiftness of the Medusa Poison to Quidditch.  
  
"I quote, 'The Medusa Poison is known for its swift paralyzing effect. Much like that of a Seeker diving for the snitch, it takes a very observant mind to administer the antidote. The Seeker has to have quick reflexes getting to the snitch before the other Seeker to win a match.' As if we don't know what a Seeker does, honestly."  
  
"Really. And what did you say in reply?"  
  
Harry swallowed his Shepard's pie before answering. "I said if he wanted to write a book on Quidditch, then become an author. Until then keep his Neanderthal mind out of the clouds and on the assignment. When I want to know about Quidditch I'll notify him."  
  
"Pretty good, considering it was you who graded the essay. Not up to my standards, of course, but no one can reach them."  
  
Harry chuckled and continued eating. Malvorn quickly sat down and thrust a letter under Harry's nose. It was from Ittana. His eyes widened as he scanned the page and he frowned. "Is this true?" he asked in Demonish. Roltac nodded as he sat on the other side of Malvorn. Kasha stood in front of them, waiting for orders from her King.  
  
"It's true. Tolmet left shortly after you did."  
  
"The thing about his disappearance that worries me," said Malvorn, "is the fact that no one can trace his whereabouts."  
  
"What do you mean? Ittana says he took a Gate, but she didn't know to where. Everyone except Tolmet's followers are ecstatic that he's gone, but she sounds worried." Harry stared at the note in his hand and he couldn't shake the feeling of doom.  
  
"They can't trace him because he took a multi-Gate. Half way down his first Gate, he opened another portal," explained Malvorn. "They said his first portal was aimed towards Nelzar, the Realm of Darkness."  
  
"Why would he want to go there?" asked Kasha. The Realm of Darkness was a completely dark world, having a Veil blocking the sun's light from reaching the ground. It was made of snow and ice, its inhabitant's only monsters and those that thrived from the Dark.  
  
"I don't know. Their heir was killed, from what I have heard. Unless he is helping in the Revolution," replied Roltac. Harry slowly shook his head.  
  
"No. That is not where he was going. Not originally, anyway."  
  
"Then why go there?" asked Kasha.  
  
"Can you think of no other reason? It's a decoy trail. A way to hide his true trail. But where was he heading? Unless." No, he couldn't. Could he? Harry shook the thoughts from his head and turned from his thoughts.  
  
"Enough of this. We'll discus it later, if they find any more information. What have you guys been up to lately? I haven't seen any of you for a while, now."  
  
The three conspirators shared a look and a grin. "We have been out exploring the grounds. The Forbidden Forest in particular," replied Roltac, buttering the toast in his hand.  
  
"And what did you think of it?"  
  
"It has a lot of- interesting creatures in it." Kasha smiled as she rounded the table to take her seat. If her King had no orders for her, then she wanted to eat while she could. "Also, we have mapped the Forest in its entirety, as well as places we think need to be more protected in case of an attack. Malvorn has the map and we will give it to you when I say it's complete."  
  
Harry looked at the two males in amusement. "She knows more about defense than I do," said Malvorn in answer to Harry's unasked question. They asked Harry about Hogwarts and when Harry couldn't answer, he asked Severus. Sirius and Remus where introduced to the other demons and soon Severus was telling Remus about the potion. All in all, it was one strange and companionable lunch.  
  
Eight 'o clock found Harry ensconced in the Great Hall, waiting for everyone to finish filing in line. It was the first night of the Dueling Club and, not knowing exactly how to proceed, Harry had drug an unwilling Severus along. When he had asked why, Harry replied, "I need someone who actually knows what their doing up there with me. And who else knows as much about Dueling than you?"  
  
Harry had won out eventually. Whoever said flattery doesn't get you anywhere was lying. "Welcome, everyone, to our first ever Dueling Club! Some of you may remember Lockhart trying to teach you this, but I don't consider anything he did in the realm of actual teaching.  
  
"The other Professor helping you learn to Duel is Professor Snape." Severus nodded briefly from his perch next to Harry. "Now, our first lesson is learning the appropriate stance. You walk to your fellow dueler and raise your wand in front of you. Bow slightly. Turn and walk eight steps away. Hold your wand in the ready potion, and on the count of three, you each cast your spell.  
  
"The first spell will be the Disarming Spell, which is Expelliarmus. Professor Snape and I will demonstrate. Malvorn, here, will count down to three. Ready?"  
  
The two professors- as Harry was now being called- preformed the necessary steps. They bowed and walked away, each turning to face the other. They raised their wands in the readied positions and waited.  
  
"One, two, three!" shouted Malvorn.  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!" the two shouted at the same time. Two identical red lights flashed across the platform, meeting in the middle with a flash of light. Both Professors where knocked back.  
  
"This was the correct way to cast this charm. Now, we will pair everyone up, and you will practice the Disarming Charm. After that, we will teach you how to block this charm."  
  
They moved around the room pairing individual students up. Ginny was placed with Neville, Hermione placed with Terry Boot from Ravenclaw, while Severus paired up Malfoy and Ron. Seeing this particular pair, Harry raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Since I can't place him with you, I might as well place Malfoy with someone else he hates."  
  
"You are very morbid." Severus only smirked. They both knew that the only way to make Ron learn was to pair him up with some one like Malfoy. The competition will force Ron to learn.  
  
"Ready? On the count of three-one, two, three!" Spells flashed in all directions as the students fired off their spells. Amazingly enough, Malfoy didn't even try anything sneaky on Ron. He did exactly as he was told- which made Harry suspicious.  
  
When Harry looked at the blond boy, he received a very innocent smile in return. "Malfoy's up to something."  
  
"Of course he is, he's a Slytherin. I expect he's thinking of ways to barbecue Weasley."  
  
"I don't know. I think he's waiting to try something else," louder Harry said, "Good work, everyone! Well done! Now we are going to learn a simple blocking charm- Deflectus. This charm won't work on every charm sent your way but it will block a few. Now, as Professor Snape tried to disarm me, I will block it using Deflectus. On the count of three."  
  
Severus shouted the Disarming Charm at Harry but before it could connect home, Harry shouted, "Deflectus!" The spell shot off the makeshift shield and shot towards the wall.  
  
"That is what will happen if you do it right. I want you and your partners to take turns practicing the Blocking Charm. One the count of three."  
  
Spells flew left and right as Harry and Severus passed the practicing the spells. They helped each student with both spells and the movements that went with them. Harry gave Malfoy a suspicious glare as he passed but the blond only smiled as he effortlessly blocked the Disarming Spell sent his way.  
  
Harry turned to help another student when a shout was heard behind him. Acting on instinct, he threw up a highly advanced shield, which rebounded the spell onto the castor. Turning around, he saw Ron on the floor, his wand feet from where he had stood.  
  
"Twenty points from Gryffindor for that outrageous show of cowardice!" roared Severus as he rushed over. Harry narrowed his eyes.  
  
"What was that, Weasley? Throwing the spell when my back was turned? I would have expected more from you." The redhead glared from his position on the floor, reaching out to his wand. He muttered something under his breath that Harry couldn't understand but he knew the gist of what was said.  
  
"Do you think you could beat me in a duel, Weasley?" he asked in amusement. A calculated look was thrown his way by Severus but it only took him a minute to catch on.  
  
"Probably. You have been gone for two years. After all, I learned from Hermione."  
  
Harry smiled as Malvorn shook his head. Ron, whether he knew it or not, was a goner.  
  
"I wouldn't say that if I were you, kiddo," said Kasha from the sidelines.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do, wench," shot Ron. Harry's face instantly closed down and the room started to drop slowly in temperature.  
  
"Fine. If you think can beat me, then I challenge you to a duel. Get up on stage, Weasley."  
  
The redhead looked like he wanted to protest but slowly got up and nodded. He followed Harry up onto the stage as everyone gathered around. They bowed to each other and headed for the opposite ends of the platform. Harry raised his wand and stared at his opponent. Ron looked at Harry with a look full of loathing.  
  
Malvorn sighed but slowly started the countdown. When he reached 'three', Ron shot of the Leg-Locker Curse. Harry immediately deflected it with ease, sending out the Laughing Charm. Ron just glared at him in shock.  
  
"That is all you got, Potter?" he sneered. Severus grinned slightly. He knew what Harry was doing- getting his opponent to underestimate him. It was a tactic used a lot over the years.  
  
The curses flew faster and faster, Harry starting to throw more advanced curses Ron's way. After the Heating Curse- which caused the victim to slowly burn (a slightly dark curse)- was thrown at Ron, the Weasley boy started to worry. More and more advanced curses were thrown until, finally, Harry got bored and went in for the kill.  
  
"Lumos Noir!" he shouted. The curse struck dead center. A howl went up as Ron grasped his face, falling to the floor. Harry had blinded him.  
  
"Don't ever think you know more spells and curses than I do, Weasley. You don't."  
  
Severus applauded from his spot on the floor. Students looked at him like he was crazy but he just ignored them and the howling coming from the blinded student.  
  
"Well done, Harry. I never knew you had that much Slytherin in you. What he did," he said to everyone, "was lull his victim into a false sense of security. Weasley, thinking Potter did not know advanced curses, grew arrogant. When Potter moved in for the kill, it was unsuspected and therefore, effective. Never think you know more than the person you are dueling because they may just be using the tactic Potter just displayed."  
  
Harry removed the curse from Ron, saying, "This class is over for tonight. We will meet and expand on these lessons on Thursday. Hope to see you there. Now, off to bed!"  
  
Hermione quickly helped Ron to his feet and led the boy from the Great Hall. Harry smiled grimly at her backwards look as he jumped down next to Severus.  
  
"Well done, Potter. Now what did my Uncle say about you and Slytherin?" asked Malfoy.  
  
"Didn't you know? The sorting hat didn't want me in Gryffindor originally."  
  
"Really? Where did it want you?"  
  
"If I hadn't protested? Slytherin."  
  
Two slightly shocked looks met his and with a cheery smile, Harry waltzed out of the hall, intent on going to bed.  
  
AN: Longer than the last chapter and I hope everyone is enjoying this. Chapter 13 should be out soon and can anyone guess where Tolmet went? And who is Voldemort's (one of them, anyway) inside informant? Thank you for the reviews. Enjoy! ~Cheers 


	13. Ch: 13

Coming Silence Ch: 13  
  
A month had gone by in the wizarding world and Harry was no closer to shagging his Mate then finding out Tolmet's new home base. According to Ittana, Tolmet hadn't returned. Harry was frustrated.  
  
He paced up and down his bedroom wall, thinking. He tried everything he could think of to get Severus to kiss him. He didn't necessarily want to shag his Mate, he just wanted to hold him, kiss him. But Severus wasn't buying. Harry growled low in his throat. He was so damn frustrated! He tried everything; sending him a rose- which was promptly turned into mulch- , flirting, trying to write poetry- nothing worked! Of course, maybe it was just too early to do those things (or Severus just wasn't the romantic type).  
  
The surprising thing about the month, though, was the unexpected help that was offered to Harry. A few days after the first Dueling Club meeting, Malfoy approached Harry after his potions class. He said that he would help Harry try to get his Uncle. When Harry had asked why, Malfoy simply said that, in payment, Harry would help him pull a few pranks on the Weasel.  
  
Harry was still suspicious, considering who offered him help, but he agreed. He didn't know anything about Severus and Malfoy knew everything. Most of the information had been helpful but so far, nothing worked. Harry was just about to give up and simply jump Severus, curses be damned.  
  
A knock on his chamber door drew him from his pacing. "Come in!"  
  
The door slowly opened and a redhead poked itself in from the door. Harry grinned when he saw the mischievous face of Ginny Weasley. "Hey, Harry! I know I shouldn't be here but we never get to see each other any more."  
  
Harry grinned. "Come on in and close the door." Ginny crept over and led the way into the sitting room. Harry handed her a glass of pumpkin juice he conjured from the kitchens and sat across from her. "So, what's up? I know you didn't come here just to see me."  
  
"And what makes you think I didn't?"  
  
"Because I doubt Blaise would let you get very far. What's really bothering you?"  
  
She sighed and placed her glass on the table. "It's Neville. He's acting- strange. Or, stranger than usual. I'm surprised no one has come to tell you that yet."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow, saying, "Oh? And why would someone come to talk to me about Neville? No one has told me about him; he seemed fine the last time I talked to him. In fact, he seems more sufficient when it comes to casting spells, now that you mention it."  
  
"So you have noticed something wrong with him!" Ginny sounded positively relived. Harry just shook his head. Just because someone got better at something didn't mean anything was wrong with that person, and Harry told her that. "That's not all, Harry. Dean says that sometimes at night, Neville just disappears."  
  
Harry's head snapped up, his gaze becoming more focused. "Dean said that?" 'Could Neville have been the figure I saw? No, not Neville. But then again, he does remind me of Pettigrew. I think Dumbledore needs to know about this.'  
  
"Is there anything else that Neville does that's different?" There was an intensity to Harry's voice that made Ginny stare at him warily.  
  
"Well, there are a few things. He's quieter for starters. Sometimes, when he thinks no ones looking, he starts muttering to himself. No one knows what he says but its odd."  
  
Harry nodded quickly. "Is that all?" Ginny nodded. "Thank you for the information, Ginny. It just might be more important than you think. If he does anything else, please notify me immediately."  
  
"Sure, anything Harry. But why do you want to know?" Harry merely looked at her. Ginny gazed back with a quizzical look on her face. A moment later her brown eyes widened and she gasped, "You don't think- no, not Neville!"  
  
"I don't want to think the worst of Neville but you have to remember Pettigrew. The similarities between the two can't be ignored. I don't want to think the worst of him, but as a King, thinking the worst of some one may save your life. Please, keep what I said in mind. Neville just might not be acting on his own power."  
  
"I will. Do you want me to try to talk to him?"  
  
"No, it's too risky," Harry stood and started pacing. "Try to act as normal as possible when you are around him but do not let down your guard. If you'll excuse me, I have to go inform Dumbledore."  
  
Ginny stood and followed Harry out the door. They walked together until they split, going their separate ways. He was deep in thought the whole way up to the Headmasters office. What if Neville did belonged to Voldemort?  
  
"Ice mice." The gargoyle jumped aside and Harry strode up the moving staircase. He waited outside the office door until he heard the offer to enter. He sat down in front of Dumbledore and waited for the older wizard to stop writing the letter he was working on.  
  
"Hello, Harry," said Dumbledore, pushing his letter off unto the side. "What can I do for you today?"  
  
"It's about Neville. Earlier, Ginny came by and told me some startling news I think you need to know." The next half hour was spent dissecting the conversation, asking 'why' and 'what if'. The twinkle had long fled from Dumbledore's eye.  
  
"Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I'll ask one of my informants to check in on it." The Headmaster looked older than Harry had thought possible. The information must have hit him hard. Speaking of which..  
  
"Headmaster, if you don't mind me asking, why did you give me the Dueling Club? And made me help Severus during his classes? Not that I am complaining about the last part, it keeps me closer to my Mate, but I have no clue on how to teach."  
  
Dumbledore suddenly looked at his watch and stood, saying, "Oh, dear, look at the time! I must finish that letter, my boy, now if you don't mind; I'll keep you informed on this situation. I will see you at lunch!"  
  
And before Harry knew it, he was effectively removed from the room and, in no time, was staring in shock at the now closed door. "I hate when he does that." Harry sighed and turned around.  
  
Thankfully it was a Saturday, leaving him free to go down to the lake. He called to Draco and asked the Matinar to meet him by the lake. Halfway down the stairs, Harry started to feel dizzy. The hallway started to twirl and spin, faster and faster. Without knowing what was happening, the darkness slowly started to creep up on him. A moment later, he fell. He never felt the steps come up to meet him.  
  
When Harry finally woke up, most of the day had passed. Opening his eyes, he groaned. "Not the infirmary. Please tell me I am not in the infirmary."  
  
"So sorry to disappoint you, Harry," said a dry voice from his left. Harry grinned and moved his head towards the offending voice. Immediately he groaned as the pounding in his head intensified. "I wouldn't move your head just yet. It was quite the fall you had taken."  
  
A cool hand was placed on his forehead. Harry turned into the caress and started to purr. It felt so nice. A tingling sensation spread from the top of his head, down toward his toes. It was the Bond trying to form. Harry instantly stiffened in surprise as he slowly started to become aroused. Trying to push away the offending feeling, he tried to recall what happened- only to find that the memory was fuzzy.  
  
"What happened?" He glanced towards Severus, only to find the Potions Master in a similar state of his own. "Having problems? I could help you with that, you know." Severus glared at Harry, only to receive an infuriating grin.  
  
"You fell. I happened to find you on the steps by Dumbledores office. You hit your head pretty hard. Poppy says you have a mild concussion. Here, drink this." A potion was shoved into Harry's hand. Obediently, Harry downed the potion and instantly felt better. The pressure in his head was relieved. "What happened?"  
  
Harry sighed. "The longer I stay in this realm, the faster my demonic powers will disappear. This is only the beginning. Soon, I will start to get sick before my wizarding powers will kick back in."  
  
"How sick will you get?" The concern in Severus's voice touched Harry deeply.  
  
"Concerned for my health? I'm touched."  
  
"You wish," Severus snorted slightly.  
  
Harry shrugged gracefully. "Well, it all depends."  
  
"Depends on what?"  
  
Harry turned a bright green gaze onto his Mate. Severus felt himself falling into those beautiful green orbs. "Depends on the Bond. I need you, Sev, and not just because I love you." His voice was husky with want.  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about," replied Severus, his voice just as husky. Harry could smell the desire wafting off of his Mate, and it started to drive him crazy.  
  
"Yes, I do. I love you, Sev, even if you don't believe me." Harry leaned forward, over the railing keeping him separated from Severus. The Potions Master could do nothing as that gaze got closer and closer to his face. He was frozen in place.  
  
One pale hand wove itself through his long hair, grabbing a fist full and pulling him closer. "What do I have to do to get you to believe me?" asked Harry. "I love you." A moment later, warm lips met his in a soft kiss. A brief caress passed across his own unresponsive lips before descending again.  
  
The kiss slowly started to become fiercer with passion as Severus started to respond. A deep moan came up from his throat and Harry purred in response. He crawled over the rail, still kissing those irresistible lips. Severus found himself full of a lithe and strong body.  
  
The smell of arousal assaulted Harry's senses and he could feel himself harden in response. A hand trailed across his back, moving in soft circles, bringing a moan from Harry's throat. A hot tongue glided across his lips and Harry opened his mouth eagerly. Just as things were starting to get interesting, a small cough from behind them brought them to the present.  
  
Harry blushed a bright red as Madam Pomfrey said, "As much as I appreciate the view, this is not a snogging spot. Kindly get back into bed, Potter."  
  
Severus blushed faintly and reluctantly let go of Harry. Both tried to hide their evident arousals but barely managed. Harry had a bright grin plastered to his face that he just couldn't seem to get rid of.  
  
"Thank you, Potter. Now hold still while I check your health." Pomfrey bustled around Severus and approached Harry from the side. She quickly scanned him and hurried off to get another potion.  
  
Harry waited until she was out of earshot before saying, "Was it as good for you as it was for me?" Severus blushed again, snarling at Harry. But he didn't leave.  
  
"Get that idiotic grin off of your face, Harry. And stop teasing me. All that was, was a brief loss of control. I assure you that it will not happen again."  
  
Harry sighed. "Now we're back to this again. Look, I liked it, you liked it- just because Poppy happened to interfere doesn't mean we can't do it again. I love you, Sev. I won't let you go. Do you know that we have started to bond?"  
  
Severus looked at Harry in surprise. "Don't you feel different? The first part is complete. I can feel where you are at, and visa-versa. I told you, you're my Mate."  
  
Severus shook his head. Pomfrey bustled back into view, so he turned his attention to the nurse, trying to ignore the look of love and lust sent his way. "Is the imp ready to leave yet?"  
  
"He'll be fine. Just make sure he stays in bed for the rest of the day. He'll need to sleep the rest of the concussion off." She fed Harry another potion and handed him his cloths.  
  
"For your information, the imp does not sleep in my chambers."  
  
"Now, Sev, it's not polite to lie to the nice nurse," said Harry, turning to Pomfrey and ignoring the dark look sent his way. "He'll make sure I stay in bed. If you need me, I'll be with him."  
  
The nurse smiled and turned away as Harry started to lift his shirt. Severus was about to start yelling at Harry when the site of that pale flesh met his eyes. He choked on his own breath and watched Harry strip. Severus saw, for the first time up close, the black tail swishing in the light. Unable to help himself, he reached out to the base of Harry's spine and slowly started to stroke the velvety soft tail.  
  
Harry froze at the touch but, as the touch continued, he found himself closing his eyes in pleasure. He arched his back and purred. As sudden as it came, the touch stopped. Harry turned and pouted, pulling on his shirt.  
  
"Why did you stop? That felt nice."  
  
Severus didn't reply. The older man turned and walked out of the infirmary, followed by a disappointed Harry. Neither talked as they continued down the hall but Harry got the urge to touch what he considered his. Knowing people were going to stare, he reached over and intertwined his fingers with Severus's.  
  
The older man looked slightly surprised but, upon seeing that Harry had that dopey looking grin back on his face, decided to amuse his- would the term be boyfriend?- imp, and ignored it. Harry felt a slight tightening of his Mate's hand and smiled.  
  
"Thirty points from Hufflepuff!" shouted Severus to a passing Hufflepuff fifth year, who just happened to be staring. Everyone else took the hint and ignored the passing pair.  
  
Once hidden inside Severus's chambers- Harry wouldn't release Severus's hand- the Potions Master released Harry's reluctant hand and slumped onto his couch. Harry stared at his surroundings, pleasantly surprised.  
  
Instead of all the green that he was originally expecting, he found a dark black couch with two matching recliners on each side facing a stone gray fireplace. There were a couple of pictures on the mantle, along with a statue of a howling wolf and two silver candlesticks.  
  
There was a dark cherry coffee table and three matching bookcases full of books; many of them were well worn. Two doors to his left lead deeper into Severus's quarters. Harry walked forward towards the fireplace, well aware of the appraising looks sent his way.  
  
He suddenly gasped in shock. "I never knew you were the Slytherin Seeker!" The picture in front of him had a twelve-year-old Severus, proudly holding the snitch in front of his House Quidditch team. "Draco never told me about that."  
  
"Yes, I was the Seeker for six years," said Severus, walking up behind Harry. Harry leaned back against Severus's chest, fitting perfectly under the others chin. "I was a good one, too. The Gryffindor team just had better players. Though I always caught the snitch, we never quite beat the Gryffindor team. They always seemed to win."  
  
Harry replaced the picture back onto the mantle and turned to face Severus. "So, where will I be sleeping tonight? Hopefully it's wherever you happen to be sleeping."  
  
Severus smiled slightly. "Oh, you will sleep well. Would you like to see your bed?" Harry grinned and nodded. Severus beckoned for the other to follow. A moment later they stopped- right in front of the couch. Severus conjured a blanket and pillow and shoved them into Harry's hands. "Here you go, you will be sleeping on the couch. Have a great night!"  
  
Harry stared flabbergasted as Severus turned on his heals and stalked off to the second door. "Great, and I hope you sleep well too. Damn it!"  
  
AN: I am evil, aren't I? At least they kissed. I figure, as much as Sev is attracted to Harry, he just won't make a move because he feels Harry is only attracted to him because of the bond. He will get over that soon, trust me. Thank you for all the reviews, I appreciate them. I hope you all enjoyed! Until next time then. ~Cheers 


	14. Ch: 14

Coming Silence  
  
Ch: 14  
  
To say Harry was in a grumpy mood the next morning was a great understatement. The poor demon had barely been able to sleep a wink, especially since he could feel his unwilling Mate sleeping in the next room. "I hope you didn't sleep a wink, you ungrateful bastard," he had muttered at the closed door.  
  
When Severus woke the next morning, he was amused to find the conjured pillow and blanket lying by his door. Someone had obviously thrown them in frustration. "Did you sleep well?" he asked with a smirk. Harry, not amused in the slightest, merely growled.  
  
"I would have slept much better if I was some where else, thank you very much. I swear your couch has it in for me. Every time I tried to find a comfortable spot to try to fall asleep in, it suddenly turned lumpy."  
  
Harry watched his Mate smirk and walk off in the direction of the bathroom. The sound of water filling a tub reached his ears. Harry sighed. He was so tired! He wasn't able to sleep a wink. His head rolled to the side and he stopped. The door to Severus's room was cracked. Unable to help the curiosity that was immediately piqued, he glanced at the closed bathroom door.  
  
As fast as lightning, he was off the couch and bee-lining it for the cracked door. A moment later he was in! He gasped in surprise. A huge king sized bed done in a dark red color graced his gaze. Harry immediately fell in love with it. Ignoring the bookcases lining the rooms, he moved towards the bed. He sat on the edge and sighed in pleasure. It was so soft! He fell back and rolled himself up in the covers until only his eyes showed. With a grin, he lay against the pillows and, breathing in the scent of the man he loved, immediately fell into a deep slumber.  
  
The second time he awoke, it was nighttime. He could tell by the pressure of the air around him. He opened the door to the bedroom and gazed around him sleepily. Severus sat in front of the fireplace, sipping on a mug of tea with a book lying open in his lap.  
  
"Thanks for letting me sleep, Sev. You do have a very nice bed, has anyone told you that?" He smiled to himself as he walked forward.  
  
Suddenly, he collapsed, dropping to the floor. A searing pain ran from his scar as he was sucked down into the realm of visions.  
  
**"Where is it?" hissed a cold voice across a room. Lying at Voldemorts' feet was a young man, shivering in pain from the after effects of the Crucio. Mentally, Harry winced in pain.  
  
"I-I won't tell the likes of you!" screamed the man. Voldemort leveled his wand at the man and sent another curse his way.  
  
"No one tells Lord Voldemort no! Where is the Dagger of Illenora?"  
  
The man collapsed in on himself. Where was the point in lying? "It is not here. It was sent away, to a different realm. You will never be able to reach it."  
  
"To which dimension?" All of Voldemort's attention was focused on the man.  
  
Suddenly the shriveling man looked up. Eyes brighter than the moon bore deeply into red eyes.  
  
In a voice deeper and more cracked than he had first had, the man said, "It has been sent away, to be awakened when the world most needs it. You are too late; the Dagger is gone, only to be awakened. You will fall."  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" The bright green curse smashed into the man, killing him instantly.**  
  
Harry's eyes snapped open as he gasped for air. A hand flew up to grasp the burning scar, only to encounter a hand already there. He collapsed tiredly against Severus's chest. Encircled in a friendly embrace, Harry thought back on everything that had occurred. He knew a True Vision when he heard it- the last words said were like that of Trelawnys' in his third year.  
  
"Harry, are you alright?"  
  
Harry nodded rapidly. "Yes," he said, his voice faraway.  
  
"What happened, Harry? Drink this, it will calm your nerves." Only when he had drunk the potion did Harry notice how shaken he actually was. His whole body was wracked with shivers, no doubt from the Crucio curse.  
  
"A vision. Voldemort was torturing a man. He wanted information on something called the Dagger of Illenora." Severus stiffened at those words. "Sev? What is?" He twisted in his Mate's arms. "Do you know what the Dagger is?"  
  
Severus wouldn't meet Harry's gaze. Something was wrong. Harry grasped Severus's chin and made the older man look at him. "Sev?" When he wouldn't answer, Harry adopted his King persona. "Look at me!" he snapped.  
  
Severus's black gaze snapped up to look at Harry, shock at the mans tone. He was met with the hardened eyes of the King. "You know what the Dagger is, don't you? Tell me. Please."  
  
Those comforting arms were removed from Harry's body. Severus stood, still not meeting Harry's eyes, and helped the other man from the floor. "I can not tell you about the Dagger of Illenora, as I do not know much about it myself. We need to go see Albus. Come, Harry."  
  
The whole way to the Headmaster's office was passed in silence. Harry stared at Severus's back, confused. The older man certainly knew something about the Dagger, he could tell from Severus's demeanor. The older man was slightly hunched in on himself. But why? What was so bad about the Dagger? Though the Dagger of Illenora sounded innocent enough, Harry could tell from Severus's silence that there was something bad about it. The other man looked kind of- sad.  
  
Harry frowned but said nothing as they entered into Dumbledore's territory. He sighed; he seemed to see enough of the Headmaster as it was. He was wondering if he should just move in with the old man, just to spare himself the trouble of walking all that way.  
  
"Sev, not that I am complaining or anything, but why can't we just floo into his office?"  
  
Severus threw a slightly amused look over his shoulders. "Albus's fireplace is warded so anyone not invited to come directly through the fireplace will end up with a- nasty- surprise."  
  
"Oh, great. Thanks for the warning, I'll be sure not to try that anytime soon."  
  
They knocked, or in Severus's case pounded, on the door. A muffled shuffling sound was heard through the door and soon it was opened. Two sets of mouths dropped to the ground. There, standing in the doorway in all his glory, was Albus Dumbledore- dressed in violently pink robes wearing- of all things- an equally pink tutu. Harry caught a hint of fluffy pink slippers peaking out of the robes.  
  
"Ah, hello gentlemen. I had a feeling I was going to be graced with your presence. How can I help you?" They were ushered into the room and placed in chairs. Harry, unable to help it, started to giggle.  
  
The giggle was enough to snap Severus out of whatever horrible nightmare the Headmasters wardrobe had produced. "Albus? Wha- what are you wearing?" Severus said in a choked voice.  
  
The twinkling eyes looked down, assessing his clothing. "This? I heard it was beneficial to an old mans body to exercise more often as they age. I was thinking of taking up ballet."  
  
Harry's giggles intensified as an image of Dumbledore, dressed in a tutu with his long beard and wizards' hat, danced and twirled around a stage. After he received a scathing glare from Severus, he managed to calm himself down. But a wide grin could not be wiped from his face.  
  
"Anyway, enough of an old man's explanations. What brought you two to seek my counsel?"  
  
Harry sat back and replayed the vision. "Then, he said, the Dagger has been sent away and will awake. He will lose. Voldemort killed him after that."  
  
Dumbledore had become very serious as Harry retold his tale. He noticed and wanted some answers. "What is the Dagger? It has to be something important if both of you are worried." Severus moved to deny Harry's comment. "Don't deny it, Sev. I can tell you're worried; you're all tense. Dumbledore, what is going on?"  
  
The old man sighed. "First, let me alert the Order. This is a grave matter, if Voldemort is already searching for the Dagger. I promise, Harry, that I will tell you everything I know."  
  
Harry sighed and waited. They were escorted down the stairs and down a hidden hall. Harry looked around in curiosity. He was sure this hallway wasn't on the Marauders Map. Soon he took another seat in a big, open room filled with chairs. There were already people present and Sirius, followed by Remus, scooted Harry off into a corner.  
  
"Sev, what is this place?"  
  
"This, Harry, is the Order of the Phoenix. We fight against Voldemort."  
  
"Harry," said Dumbledore, "will you please tell everyone what you have seen tonight?"  
  
For the third time in a row, Harry retold what he had seen. More gasps and anxious looks filled the room. What the hell was going on?  
  
"As you have heard, Voldemort is searching for the Dagger of Illenora. The last thing Harry had heard in his vision is a true Prophesy. Whether or not it will come to pass is up in the air," said Dumbledore.  
  
"I'm sorry, Dumbledore, but can you tell me what the Dagger is?" Harry looked at everybody with steel in his gaze. He would not be distracted.  
  
"I think we should start by telling you about Illenora. Illenora lived long, long ago. She was what they called a Demigod, not a true God, but a woman who had the power of one. We would call her a very powerful witch. Illenora was the very first True Seer. Her visions were accurate and almost always came to pass.  
  
"One day, as legend recalls, she had a vision of true darkness spreading across the world. One-by-one, the lights that held the darkness at bay would become distinguished. Illenora saw what would become of the world if the darkness were able to spread. Nothing would live and any thing resembling Hope would fade. "In order to prevent this from taking place, Illenora, with the last of her power, created the Dagger of Illenora. It is said that, although the Dagger is not a physical weapon, it is a soul containing pure innocence and magic. This soul, this Dagger, would wipe the darkness from the face of the earth, allowing it to never return.  
  
"When Illenora passed, the Dagger disappeared, only to be reincarnated into a pure being. Voldemort, I believe, is looking for the Dagger so he can kill it. But, the Dagger has remained hidden."  
  
Harry frowned. They weren't telling him everything. "That's all fine and dandy, but what aren't you telling me? Don't even think about not telling me because 'I'm not old enough'. I would prefer to know now, so nothing unexpected happens."  
  
Dumbledore sighed again and stared at Harry with a deep sadness in his eyes. "But, in order to use the true power of the Dagger, the soul and body of the One is destroyed. That much power and purity ultimately will tear the Dagger into pieces."  
  
"Oh, well that's not that-" a sudden idea made him stop. "Wait, you know who the Dagger is, don't you?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, I do. Don't ask me to reveille that information, Harry. I and one other person know the identity of the Dagger. Please, do not ask either of us. If anyone else knew, the Dagger would be in grave danger."  
  
"Alright. Is the Dagger being protected?"  
  
"Yes. It's late, Harry. Why don't you go to bed?"  
  
"Huh? I just got up, I don't think I-"  
  
A hand came out of nowhere and pressed against the side of his neck. Without any warning, Harry slumped towards unconsciousness. Before he was taken to the depths of slumber, he faintly heard, "The poor kid. He never gets any breaks, does he?"  
  
Harry woke slowly with a groan. His head was pounding very loudly. He could hear the faint rumblings of Draco from the foot of the bed. Who knew Dragons could snore? He chuckled and rolled over- only to run into a very warm and solid chest. Blinking, Harry looked up. There, lying peaceful and silent was Severus.  
  
When asleep, the older man looked years younger than he was. He looked rested. There were no worry lines creasing his forehead, no tension around those dark eyes that thrilled Harry to the bone. The only word he could come up with was unguarded. Sleeping like this made Severus look unguarded.  
  
He let one hand run softly through the hair at Severus's temple, smoothing down the errant strands that poked up. The silky strands parted under his ministrations and Harry smiled wistfully. How he wished he could do this when the other man was awake.  
  
Suddenly, as if hearing Harry's thoughts, those dark eyes opened and stared deep into Harry's. Stilling, he smiled at Severus but made no attempt to move his hand. "You put me to sleep, didn't you?" he questioned softly.  
  
"Yes." He leaned into Harry's hand. Taking the hint, Harry slowly started to move his hand across his scalp, gently kneading the skin. Two strong arms wrapped themselves around Harry gently, holding him tightly to the warm chest.  
  
"Why?" Severus sighed and gently began to caress Harry's back. Harry arched his back in pleasure, purring lightly.  
  
"Albus did not want you to become distressed trying to figure out who the Dagger is. I did not want you to become distressed either."  
  
"Sev, do you like me?" The softly spoken question caught Severus off guard. Did he like Harry? Was it possible that the little imp had gotten through Severus's guard?  
  
"Yes, Harry. I do like you. Now, go back to sleep." He kissed Harry lightly on the head and held him close, staying by him as he drifted to sleep.  
  
AN: Awww, what a cute ending! Anyway, thank you for the reviews. If anyone actually wants to archive this anywhere (though I doubt it because of the length) go ahead and take it, just send me a message telling me where it is going. Thank you and until next time. ~Cheers 


	15. Ch: 15

Coming Silence  
  
Ch: 15 Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. Wish they were.  
  
Harry leaned over the edge of the toilet as the contents of his stomach rolled on out. It had been two weeks since the meeting about the Dagger and, true to his word, Harry had gotten violently sick. His demon powers were leaving him as his wizardry finally kicked in. About damn time, too.  
  
"Take this when you're finished," said Severus, handing Harry a purple vial. Soft hands smoothed his hair away from his face while he wretched.  
  
"Thanks," said Harry. "Never say I didn't warn you."  
  
Severus smiled down at the tiny demon. After that first night lying together, Harry had moved in, against Sev's wishes, of course, but both were finding themselves to be quite content with the arrangement. Harry still hadn't managed to be shagged, but it was only a matter of time.  
  
"Are you finished?"  
  
Harry glared from his position. "Don't make it sound like I planned this. It's not my fault you won't shag me and spare me this pain."  
  
Severus stilled. Harry did have a point but he wasn't about to tell him that. He scooped Harry up from the floor and headed towards their room. Harry squeaked in surprise and anticipation. Was it finally going to happen?  
  
Apparently not. Severus simply threw Harry on the bed, followed by a new set of robes. He wasn't going to let Harry go to breakfast smelling the way he did. It was not appealing.  
  
"Damn. And I thought you were finally going to listen to me. Oh well."  
  
He hurried into his robes and followed Severus out the door. The halls were silent, it still being to early for the students to arise. As the saying goes, too quiet. A storm was coming. Harry could feel it in his bones. And from the way Severus was standing, he knew it to. Soon, it would begin.  
  
They entered the hall and sat. Something kept nagging at his mind, telling him something was amiss. Harry frowned at his plate just as Kasha, Melvorn, and Roltac rushed through the door. Clasped in Kasha's hand was a letter, engraved in gold.  
  
"Harry! It's Ittana!" screamed Kasha. Her normally calm face was twisted in despair. Even Roltac and Malvern were upset.  
  
"What happened?" The feeling of dread deepened.  
  
"Here. She's-she's" Kasha couldn't finish her sentence, her grief was so deep.  
  
Harry ripped open the letter; oblivious to the anxious look sent his way from his Mate. He gasped in surprise, his eyes tearing up. Ittana was dead. She was killed from a knife wound, in her own room. Her life was now over.  
  
Tears of pain filled his eyes. The memory of Ittana, her smile and gentle humor, flashed before his eyes. Harry was unaware of the arms gently holding him; unaware of the whispered words of comfort sent his way by Severus, unaware of everything-except the rage.  
  
Harry's voice came out strangled, filled with anger. How dare they kill one of his! "Who did this?"  
  
Severus looked upon the pale, tear-streaked face of his beloved and felt a small tinge of fear. That face was so unemotional, so cold, the Dark Lord himself would shake in the face of that unstoppable rage.  
  
Roltac smiled grimly. "We know who. Tolmet. He set off a mass revolt by shaking up the anger of the Mountain Folk, those who were unloyal to your great grandparents and banished to the Outlands. He snuck in and stabbed her. There was a witness."  
  
Harry pulled away and sat up. Now was his time to act. This would not go unpunished.  
  
"Send word to all our allies. Make sure everyone knows this- if you harbor the enemy, you forfeit your life to me," Roltac bowed and hurried away. Harry turned his attention to Kasha. "Start the arrangements. We are going home. I think its time to remind the people just why you shouldn't piss me off."  
  
Kasha grinned. She wanted justice. Now she would have it.  
  
"Malvorn, do you have the map of the Forest ready?"  
  
"Yes, my liege," Malvorn reached his clawed hands into his tunic, drawing out a gold parchment covered in red lines. "It's written in Demonish, but your godfather will be able to read it."  
  
Harry took it and shoved it into Severus's hands. "Take this to Dumbledore. I have to leave but I promise to return. Stay safe."  
  
Harry wrapped his hands into his Mates hair and pulled him close. "I don't want to loose you. Tell everyone I will be back when I can."  
  
With a swift kiss, Harry launched himself over the table and ran out the door, Malvorn behind him. He never looked back.  
  
Outside they met the other two demons, everything readied for their visit home. Harry knew what he would find, chaos and destruction. But he held on to his rage, readying himself to do what he thought he would never have to do again. He prepared himself for death, not knowing that far away, another prepared himself for the upcoming war. Soon, he would strike.  
  
Harry hurried through the Gate incantation, anxious to get home. Funny, he always thought of Hogwarts as home. How time changes someone. They raced down the cold path, headless of any dangers that might have popped up. Harry only wanted to get home.  
  
Out they popped by the Jump Site, racing across open fields to the castle. Servants of the castle hailed them, sadness clouding the ground. Harry saw no signs of harm to the castle or the grounds. Yet, he could feel them.  
  
Harry burst into the hall. The rest of the Advisory board rushed to meet him.  
  
"Harry, thank goddess, your back!" screamed Marinaz. She briefly hugged Harry.  
  
"What happened? Who killed her?"  
  
"Tolmet. Only him. The revolt to the north has been tampered down but we can't find Ittana's killer. Tolmet is nowhere around. He took some sort of Gate, one we have never seen before. Ambrose, the witness, said he just disappeared in one second."  
  
"Have you tried to track him?" asked Roltac.  
  
"None of the incantations in The Book of Kings can trace him. It is as if he just-scattered."  
  
Harry frowned. This wasn't Tolmets' style.  
  
"I'll go and check any of my wards around her room. I need to know how Tolmet got in when I tampered the wards to Ittana's command only," said Kasha.  
  
"Take Malvorn. Roltac and Marinaz will come with me. Something is wrong. Roltac, when I leave, you need to be King in Stead."  
  
Roltac frowned. "Harry, you need me-"  
  
"Our people need you more. I place you also in charge of the Board. It's about time you got your seat. I'm just sorry Ittana had to loose her life for you to get it. Marinaz, bring me the Book and the witness to my chambers. I might find something you over looked. I'm beginning to suspect wizardry in this. Also, start Ittanas' funeral arrangements. She's to be buried with all the honors of Royalty."  
  
Marinaz scurried off to do Harry's wishes. Roltac bowed and left. He knew Harry needed some time alone.  
  
Harry entered his chambers and lit them with a word. Tears and sadness threatened to overwhelm him. Besides Roltac, Ittana was Harry's first true friend in Alenzar and his most trusted Advisor. He always knew Ittana would back him up when the time came. Unable to hold them back, Harry let the tears flow.  
  
Hours later found him making an announcement to his people. Ittana's funeral would be open to all, in three days. Harry knew this was a low blow to his people's faith. But he was here, and here he would stay for a while. He hoped Severus was all right.  
  
Three weeks later found Harry pouring over his Book of Kings, looking for anything that might put a finger on what could have happened to Tolmet. So far, nothing. Ambrose's account of what had happened was oddly familiar, but he just couldn't place where from.  
  
Harry rubbed his eyes. He was hot, bothered, cranky and depressed. Being away from Severus without completing the bond was wearing on him. And this mystery was not helping. He leaned back in his chair, arching his back, hearing the satisfying pop as his joints stretched.  
  
Suddenly soft hands descended on his shoulders, rubbing and pulling the taunt muscles into relaxation. Harry relaxed. He tensed up as the scent of his masseuse reached his sensitive nose. No way, it couldn't be!  
  
Harry launched himself out of his chair and into Severus's arms.  
  
"How? Why? You're really here, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes. Roltac thought you needed someone to help you relax," explained Severus, cupping his hands beneath Harry to keep him up.  
  
Harry smoothed his hands down Severus's soft cheeks, tracing the wrinkles reverently. He knew it was silly to miss his Mate as much as he did, but he couldn't help it.  
  
"Roltac was right. I think I need to give him an extra special present."  
  
"I think you might be right." Severus's voice was so soft, making Harry shiver in pleasure. Now, Harry knew, was the time. This would be it.  
  
"Did I ever tell you when I fell in love with you?"  
  
"No. I don't believe you did." Severus slowly started walking away from the table. Harry wrapped his legs around Severus's waist to keep himself steady.  
  
"It was four years ago. I didn't know it at the time. I was in the Mirror Room, watching Hogwarts when I saw you, in your room, on the couch. You were gazing off into the fire and in that moment, I first saw you without your mask. You were being you. And I fell."  
  
Severus collapsed against the bed, falling against Harry. He reverently brushed dark hair away from those bright green eyes. The lightning scar shown out, pale as the dawn. Harry's words made his heart beat. It was the first time anyone said anything like that to him. Now he truly believed he was loved.  
  
"And I fell for you when you walked in from the rain. Your hair was plastered to your head and you started to sneeze. You looked so cute then."  
  
Harry remembered that day. He smiled before soft lips ghosted across his face. He lay back as his clothing was removed and lay naked to his Mate. The power in the Bond flared higher and higher, tightening when he reached his climax. It was done. And he was loved.  
  
AN: Sorry about all delays. Real life is a bitch. Anyway, no smut in this chapter, I really am bad at writing it so you'll just have to deal. For all the people reading this, thank you for your reviews. I'm glad to please someone out there. Now the story will pick up, really fast, and there might not be that many chapters left. Now we head into the war. I have a weird request, if anyone has seen any Harry/Legolas (weird pairing I know) fics out there, can you send me the info? Thanks! ~Cheers 


	16. Ch: 16

Coming Silence Ch: 16 Disclaimer: Still not mine. All rights belong to J.K. Oh, how I wish I were her!  
  
Harry threw himself face first into the dirt, dogging the ball of fire that was thrown over his head. He quickly rolled into a somersault, slashing his opponent's stomach open with a quick swipe of his claws. Blood poured off his hands and into the dirt. But Harry kept going.  
  
Only a few weeks had passed since Harry and Severus finally bonded when a massive attack on the castle had come out of the blue. The Mountain Folk, although squashed at first, had rallied together to attack all that Harry represented. With them was a new magic, one Harry never had encountered but seemed strangely familiar, even if he couldn't place it. It was almost as if the magic was preset.  
  
Harry dodged a blow from a serpent and ripped off the demons head. He spied Severus over to his left, spells flying left and right from the more experienced wizard. Their powers had combined and both were glad for the strength it gave them. Finally the last demon of this wave was defeated, the rest hightailing it back to the hills. But Harry knew it wasn't the last.  
  
"Get the wounded to the healers! Put the dead in a line, burial details later. Kill those who have absolutely no chance of living, keep the seriously wounded enemies alive," ordered Harry wearily, walking to Severus.  
  
The older wizard wrapped on arm around Harry's shoulders in comfort. "Are you alright?"  
  
"As always. I'm worried, though. There have been too many attacks and I can't see a pattern. I don't know if it's just a set up for a false trail, or if it's something more. Their patterns are too random, too scattered." Harry leaned into Severus's shoulder. "Too tired. I need some sleep."  
  
The scent of Severus's blood reached Harry's nose and in a second, the older wizard found himself half naked as he Harry searched his shoulder wound.  
  
"Sev, your hurt! How'd this happen? Are you okay? I have to get you to a healer-"  
  
"Harry, Harry, HARRY!" Severus pushed a frantic Harry away. "I'm fine. It's just a graze, see? It's already healing."  
  
Stubborn green eyes met black and held. Neither would budge. Besides, Severus really hated healers. Blame Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"No, Harry. I don't need one. Worry about your own people for once."  
  
"But_"  
  
"Sir, we have a live one and he's talking!" shouted a foot soldier, snapping Harry and Severus out of their debate. They quickly hurried over to a small spider demon, which lay coughing thick black blood, two of his many arms shatter around him.  
  
"Go get Marinaz and Senna, immediately," snapped Harry, using his wand to levitate the demon to a cleaner piece of dirt. As soon as Harry set the demon down, the wounded began to talk.  
  
"So sorry, don't know what happened, why? Ne'none don't know, don't understand," blood welled up between his lips as he spoke.  
  
"Take it slow, Ne'none was it?" asked Severus. The spider slowly nodded. "Harry won't let harm come to you. Why are you here attacking Alenzar?"  
  
Marinaz and Senna soon arrived and started applying various salves and bandages to the wounded at Harry's insistence.  
  
"Don't know why. We not supposed to be here. All I remember was fog."  
  
"Fog?" asked Harry puzzled.  
  
"Yes, fog. This man appeared to my people years ago. He promised many things to us. He wanted us to war. Our chiefs said no. We need not go to war. We not need to. Then, all we know was fog."  
  
"What did this man look like, Ne'none?" asked Harry. The demon swallowed nervously before answering.  
  
"Tall. Pale." Ne'none frowned. "I-I can't remember. I can't remember! Why can Ne'none not remember?"  
  
"Shhh, shhhhh. It's all right. Don't panic," murmured Severus. "You might not remember due to the 'fog'. Do not get distressed. So, you said your people did not want to go to war?"  
  
Ne'none relaxed as the painkillers kicked in. The demon shook his head vigorously in denial. "Harry-King nice to us. He leaves us alone, granted us more land, better land for us to raise our young. He made us s-skools to educate us. Harry-King recognized our Chiefs. Harry-King nice to us."  
  
Harry smiled softly down at Severus. "They are people too. Even if they hated the former Monarchs."  
  
"Ahhh. There's that Gryffindor compassion I once knew."  
  
Harry grinned. "Then why are you here?"  
  
Ne'none frowned. "He said to. A voice said to. I no want to but I couldn't stop!"  
  
Both Harry and Severus froze. They knew what the fog sounded like. Both knew. But how could it be?  
  
"Amon, can you take Ne'none somewhere safe? Spread the word not to harm anyone of these people! They don't want to be here, they were coerced. If someone kills anyone on purpose, I will kill them, understood?"  
  
The summoned soldier bowed and complied. Harry grabbed Severus and moved quickly through the wreck and ruin.  
  
"You know who could have set all this in motion?" growled Harry.  
  
"I have a good guess. I take it you also thought of him?"  
  
"Yes. And I'm going to kill him!"  
  
Demons moved quickly out of their way as waves of power flowed over the crowd. They recognized the feeling of anger, of rage. Harry was starting to connect the dots now, and he knew deep in his heart that he was needed elsewhere. This attack was just a ploy and it all lead back to one place- Hogwarts.  
  
"KASHA!" hollered Harry, looking around. He snatched a passing demon's arm and pulled the girl aside. "Find Kasha, tell her she's needed in the Casting Room immediately! GO!"  
  
The demon hurried off to do her kings request.  
  
"Harry, what is wrong?"  
  
"You've guessed it already. Voldemort and someone close to him. I think Tolmet made off to Hogwarts when he took that illusionary gate months and months ago. He met up with Voldemort and brought him here. After Voldie riled up the Mountain Folk, he made a port key for Tolmet to kill Ittana, to lure me away from Hogwarts. That's how no one can track him. Damn it!"  
  
"I thought as much. Voldemort has to be behind most of it. Black told me a little bit about this Tolmet person, more than you implied. It sounds like something he would agree to do."  
  
"He would, the bastard."  
  
Severus spun to a halt stopping Harry in his tracks. He quickly leaned in and captured smooth hot lips to his own in a comforting kiss. Severus could feel through their bond that Harry wanted comfort. So he would give what he could.  
  
They broke away, Harry with a small smile on his face, Severus looking smug with himself as Kasha entered the Casting Room. Sunlight glinted off of silver blood streaked armor, highlighting the worried look on her face.  
  
"You called, Sire?"  
  
"We need your help. This was all set up to lure me away from Hogwarts. I fear for the safety of the students."  
  
Kasha straightened. "What can I do to help?"  
  
Harry looked apologetically at Severus. "I need a Reality Rip."  
  
Kasha gasped in horror. "Harry, no!"  
  
"Harry, what is a Reality Rip? I am not going to do something crazy and life threatening without knowing the possible outcomes."  
  
"You ended up with me, didn't you?" teased Harry with a smile.  
  
Severus smiled, taking Harry's hand in his own. "I already knew the risks."  
  
"Trust me on this. Please?"  
  
Severus leaned down, lightly resting his forehead against his lovers. Gazing into his deep green eyes, Severus knew he would trust Harry with his life. And even with his heart.  
  
"Harry, don't do this, please, I beg you. You know what can happen if you use a Rip," pleaded Kasha. Harry turned to his friend with a smile.  
  
"That's just it. Nothing will happen. I need you, Kasha. You're the only one I trust to gather the Rip. Malvorn and Roltac are too busy. I trust no one else. Please."  
  
"Harry-"  
  
"It's the only way."  
  
Kasha chewed on her lip. What Harry said was true. No one else had the power needed to gather a Reality Rip, except her.  
  
"Fine. Gather what you need. I'll be ready."  
  
Harry hugged his friend close to his chest. "Thank you."  
  
"You never answered my question, love. What's a Reality Rip?"  
  
Harry spun around in amazement, his eyes wide and shocked. Even Kasha was slightly speechless. Severus just frowned in confusion.  
  
"What?" he snapped, reverting back to the Severus Harry remembered.  
  
"You. You just called me 'love'," Harry said in amazement.  
  
"I did no such thing. You imagined it."  
  
"No I didn't!" shouted Harry in outrage.  
  
"Yes you did, Harry. You know I never say mushy crap like-"  
  
"Actually, Severus," interrupted Kasha, "You did."  
  
"Hah!" shouted Harry triumphantly.  
  
Severus blushed in surprise and outrage. To hide it all he continued with his question.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It is a portal used to shift between realities. Much like that of a Ghost Gate," muttered Kasha, hesitant to continue.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Unlike a Ghost Gate, a Rip smashes through reality. Tears a whole into it," stated Harry. "The problem? If it's not done right, we'll be ripped to shreds before we reach Hogwarts. On the plus side, I save my energy and we get there faster."  
  
"Did I just here you say we'll be ripped to shreds?"  
  
Harry smiled grimly. "Only if were lucky."  
  
"If were lucky? I don't like the sound of that, Potter."  
  
"Neither do I. It's a risk we have to take."  
  
"Who said I had to take it?"  
  
AN: I know I've been updating, like hardly often, but we are really short shifted at work and I have to work 6-7 days a week on top of trying to graduate from school. I'm sooooo sorry for disappointing everyone who really (amazingly enough) likes this story for not updating as often as I should. SORRY!!! Thank you for all your support on sticking with me on this. I appreciate it. And thanks to all those who got back to me about Legolas/Harry fics. Someone reviewed and asked about one of FF.Net. Its "Shadow of a Doubt". Hope it helps. Until next time. ~Cheers 


	17. Ch: 17

Coming Silence

Ch: 17

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Dedicated: to LinaInverse. You know who ya are, girl. I told you I would and I did.

"Who said I had to go with you?" asked Severus. The taller wizard stood with his arms crossed, a small smile on his face.

Harrry narrowed his eyes. A small frown marred his face but was soon traced away by a grin. Slowly he stalked forward, intent on his prey.

"Severus, do you love me?" asked Harry. He slowly put his arms around his love and waited for the response.

"Yes, I do," responded Severus, more than a little shocked at the question. Severus wrapped his arms around Harry's small waist and pulled him closer.

"Good. Then you'll forgive me for doing this….. STUPIFY!" Harry watched as Severus's shocked body fell slowly to the ground. "Sorry, love, but this way you won't get hurt. Kasha, start the Rip. Tell anyone who can be spared to join me as soon as possible. I have a feeling we are going to need the extra help at Hogwarts"

"Alright Harry. I'll do that. Get ready for the Rip," said Kasha as she raised her inner arm. 

A glittering dagger appeared in her hand and she quickly sliced the inside of her arm. 

Unlike the other Gates, the Rip had to be controlled by blood and magic. If the caster could not concentrate on his or her magic while watching their blood flow, the Rip would become unstable and kill the caster. Which was why no one used the Rip.

"Harry, be careful, alright?"

Harry nodded and grabbed Severus's body. He watched as a small hole began to appear in the fabric of reality. With a deep breath, he focused his thoughts on his destination and jumped.

Wind immediately slashed around his body, tearing at his clothing and whipping harshly through his hair. Harry pressed Severus's body closer to his own, protecting the unconscious man with all his might. Harry closed his eyes as intense colors pounded away at his already wind abused body.

This was what reality was made of. Wind and colors and, distantly, musical sounds. The melodies of life that made the grass grow and the planets revolve around the sun. It was what made the heart beat and blood boil. The wind and colors and sounds made life. In return, it made what we define as reality.

Immediately a small black hole grew in size at the end of the tunnel. Harry gathered his strength as he was swallowed and spit out of the black hole. 

"SHIT!" howled Harry as he slammed roughly into stone. Severus landed on top of him, still stunned and unaware of what had happened. Harry knew Severus was going to be pissed. 

Harry rolled Severus over and stood, wincing as his body protested at the movement. If a few bruises were all he had attained in the Reality Rip, then he could put up with bruises.

He pointed his wand at Severus, murmuring the counter-spell to release the other man.

Severus blinked and immediately stood up, barking, "No, I will not forgive you for that, you insolent brat."

"Sev, you know it was the only way to make you come with me. Besides, I saved you from all these bruises. You should be thankful."

"Thankful or not, that was downright rude. Come, we should see Dumbledore."

Harry pouted but followed Severus down form the Astronomy Tower they landed on and through the many halls of Hogwarts. He was still pouting when Severus stopped at a familiar gargoyle statue. The other man whispered something to that statue and immediately it moved. Up the stairs the older wizard went while Harry paused. He really didn't like the way that statue was glaring at him.

"In trouble already? When will you students learn to follow the rules?" asked the statue. "Always thinking you're invincible…."

Harry growled and leaned forward. With a hiss, he raked his claws across the statue, leaving five furrows imbedded in the rock.

"HEY!" cried the statue.

"That's for glaring at me, you freak…."

Harry hissed one last time before bounding quickly up the stairs after his lover. He didn't even bother to knock, figuring the old man would know he was coming, and quickly opened the door.

And stopped dead in his tracks. His mouth dropped open as he saw two students he recognized bound and gagged on the floor. The first student he immediately recognized. And the second had him more than a little shocked.

"Pansy Parkinson and…..NEVILL?"

"Just as we had said, Harry," said Sirius. Harry's godfather gave him a tight hug before moving further into the room.

"We were both just as shocked as you were. However," explained Remus, "Neville is not here on his own accord. Headmaster gave Pansy and Neville both Veritaserum before you arrived. Pansy admitted she placed Imperio on Neville. Neville gave valuable information to Voldemort. Neville, under no fault of his own, has been pardoned. Pansy, however, will be sent to the Ministry for trial. Her wand has been snapped."

"So, what Ginny said is true. Neville was acting strange."

"She had good reason to suspect Neville."

"What does Voldemort know, Headmaster?" asked Severus.

Dumbledore sighed and reclined in his chair. "What doesn't he know? He knows you and Harry have bonded, he knows what the Dagger is supposed to do, and he knows the wards on the school are scheduled to be reset."

"Damn…" muttered Severus.

"My thoughts exactly."

"Then we have to reinforce the wards," said Harry. "They are already weak. Pulling them down now is too great a risk."

"Good thought, Harry," replied Dumbledore. The twinkle in his eye was long faded. "Unfortunately, to reinforce the ward completely, a few have to be removed."

A rapid pounding on the door silenced everyone.

"Enter," said Dumbledore.

Draco Malfoy tumbled into the room, his hair flying everywhere and his eyes wide and wild.

"Headmaster, their here, their coming! Voldemort is trying to tear down the wards!" cried Dumbledore.

The old man stood as the others rushed out the room and down the hall. Sirius pulled the daggers Harry had given him out of his pockets as they went.

"ALL STUDENTS, REPORT TO THE DESIGNATED AREAS IMMEDIATELY! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT, REPORT TO THE DESIGNATED AREAS IMMEDIATELY!"

Students immediately ran down the halls, some screaming, some holding smaller children tightly, all worried and frantic. The older sixths and seventh year students fled to the Entrance Hall. They wanted to fight.

Harry ran out the front doors and stopped. Voldemort stood at the gates, throwing spell after spell at the glittering wards that kept the school safe.

"Severus," cried Harry. "Stay safe."

Severus stared at Harry, an unreadable look in his soft black eyes. He exchanged a quick kiss as a loud bell sounded across the grounds. The wards had fallen.

"You be safe. Don't die on me after we found each other." 

"I will…try…"

As one they turned amidst the now flowing spells and raised their wands. No mercy was to be showed by them.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

One death eater fell. All around them swarmed hundreds and hundreds of death eaters and Order members alike. Students took cover in the Entrance Hall. Their duty was to keep the enemy from approaching the castle.

A soft wind ghosted over him and Harry immediately dropped. He kicked his attacker and turned, burying his claws deep into the enemies belly. A warm feeling trickled down his arm as his Psychic Sword-for once-decided to appear.

"LIGHTNING FIRE!" 

Twin lightning bolts flashed through the sky, raining down on the giants that stood guarding the one man Harry hated above all others. Voldemort. The Dark Lord simply vanished as the smell of rotting meat filled the air. Another lighting attack came from his left. Sirius had unleashed his daggers.

"Still to slow, Harry….."

AN: SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY for the long update wait! A lot has happened this month. First, Lent. I work a fish restaurant. By the time I got home, I was too tired to write. Second, Prom. I had to go. I promised my friends. Third, my baby Gabriel-my puppy, not an actual baby-got kennel cough and I had to force feed him pills he refused to take. Fourth, got a new computer. Lost all the chapters I had created. This sucked. Then, My grandparents new house is built. My gran is a quadriplegic so grandpa designed a house she would be able to have more mobility with her wheelchair in. It's done but most of my free time-which isn't a lot between school and work- was spent boxing boxes for the big move. I know, I know, no excused. But still, I am sorry. Please forgive me! Anyway, I have to dedicate this chapter to LinaInverse, she threatened to roast me on a fork if I didn't, so here it is. Hope you enjoy.

~Cheers


	18. Ch: 18

Coming Silence

Ch: 18

Disclaimer: Still not mine, except all demons and Alenzar, Reality Rip, etc….

"Still too slow, Harry," hissed the one person outside of Voldemort Harry hated with a passion.

"Tolmet, fancy seeing you here. I should have known. Oh, wait, I did."

Before Tolmet could respond Harry swung his sword with all his might. The gleaming blade ripped into the lizards side, blood dripping down to pool on the ground below. The sun slowly set in a blaze of orange and red making the whole grounds look like burnished gold.

Harry tugged his sword out of Tolmet opened his mouth to release a burning ball of fire. Harry dogged to the left, the fire ball grazing his side. He felt no pain as he swung his sword. This time, a line of fire split through the air towards the lizard. Caught unprepared, Harry was tossed to the ground from the unexpected attack.

"Shit! I didn't think the sword would do that!"

"You will pay for that!" screamed Tolmet, his eyes glowing yellow in rage. His lizard body was burnt down the right side, the only side that had taken the fire attack.

The lizard launched himself at Harry knocking both back onto the ground. Claws slashed across Harry's face and he could feel the blood start to drip down his face. The sword was knocked to the side as Harry tried to raise it.

"You son of a bitch-GET OFF ME!"

Harry pulled his feet up and planted them under Tolmet's stomach. Using all his strength, he kicked Tolmet off him. He quickly vaulted to his feet and jumped onto Tolmet. Harry sunk his claws deep into the lizards throat, ignoring the claws that sunk into his side. He dug and dug until he felt the traitors spine. Closing his hand around the bone, he pulled it strait out with a wet snap. Blood flew everywhere as he threw the spine into the night.

"Your death is befit of a traitor, Tolmet. May you never find peace."

Harry dropped the Tolmet's carcass and snatched his sword from the ground. All around him spells were thrown left and right, lighting up the darkness. Harry scanned those still standing, trying to look for Severus. What he saw instead made him freeze in horror.

Sirius had one dagger in his hand and his wand in the other, battling with one dark robbed death eater. What Sirius didn't see was the one who had turned to face Sirius's unprotected back. Harry watched in horror as the death slowly raised his wand.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Harry raised his sword and, as if guided by some unseen hand, swung in the death eaters direction.

As the sword reached its farthest point in the swing, three lines of red lightning raced across the distance, swatting down all death eaters that stood in the way. Harry watched as the lightning his the cowardly death eater and stood unmoving as his screams of pain rent the air and red lighting danced through his body. Harry felt nothing as he watched the man die. After all, you don't mess with Harry's family.

"I didn't know you did that, either."

Harry gathered his senses and ran across the open ground, killing any death eaters that stood in the way. The death eaters weren't sparing any lives, so neither would Harry.

Harry spotted a head of blond hair and made his way over to it.

"Draco," the other boy glanced over before looking back into the fray. "Have you seen Sev?"

"No, not yet. I did see him earlier but then I lost him. Don't worry, Sev can take care of himself."

"That's not what I'm worried about," Harry shrugged. "You holding up?"

"I'm well enough. Don't tell anyone I'm down here. I'm suppose to be with the others, guarding Hogwarts entrance."

Harry smiled. And they said _he _had a problem with breaking the rules.

"My lips are sealed. Hey, drink this," he reached into his pockets and pulled out a bright yellow potion.

Draco eyed the potion wearily. "No offense, Harry, but I am not drinking _anything_ that glows in the dark."

Harry rolled his eyes. Stubborn blonds. "It's a healing potion from Alenzar. It heals not only wounds, but fatigue and replenishes magical energy. Come on, I know you need it."

Draco reluctantly took the bottle. "If it kills me, I will come back to haunt you, understand?"

"Understand."

Draco popped the top and tossed back the potion, making a surprised face as the cooling liquid spread through his body.

"Hey, that doesn't taste bad."

"I know. Now, stay safe, I need to find Severus."

Harry stood to make his way across the darkened field but stopped at the sound of Draco's serious voice.

"Harry, if you see my father, do me a favor-kill him."

Before Harry could respond, the blond ducked into the night.

Harry shrugged it off and ran. He could feel something wasn't right. Where was his people? All around him the good guys were slowly falling, as the death eaters seemed to multiply. Harry sliced his way through a small group and shot off a few immobilizing spells at some of the others. As Harry stumbled around the side of the lake, he saw them. Voldemort-and Severus.

"No, not him!"

Harry let all the restraints he kept on his body go and he sped off, faster than the wind, to reach his love. Just as he got near enough, Voldemort raised his wand. A purple light smashed into Severus's body. Harry watched in horror as the older mans body slowly fell to the ground.

"No, not Severus."

Harry dashed to his body. Seeing Severus still alive, but badly injured, Harry cradled Severus to his chest. Blood was slowly draining out of Severus's mouth and down his chin. Harry knew this was bad-very bad.

Voldemort was all but forgotten in face of this new tragedy.

"Sev, baby, can you hear me? Please don't leave me.."

"Harry? I'm sorry, I didn't protect you ."

"Don't talk like that, I know you did everything you could. You've always protected me, since first year."

"You always were a rule breaking brat…"

Harry smiled, tears filling his eyes. Through their bond, he could feel Severus slipping away.

"Don't cry for me Harry. Just kill….kill Voldemort. Only-only you can do this."

"No, you can't leave me alone, Sev. We're suppose to have tons of children with your hair and brains with my eyes. You can't die on me!"

Voldemort slowly crept closer to the pair, unnoticed. His long fingers drew out his yew wand and pointed it at the pair. In the background, the sound of roars and renewed fighting filled the air. It seems the demons had arrived. He would have to rid the world of these two soon and quickly.

"Harry," gasped Severus, blood pooling around them. "I want you t-to know….You brought me p-p-peace….I love you. Always."

Harry kissed him on last time as the man he loved slowly faded away. His tears fell on that pale face he fell in love with so long ago. His love, his life.

"Well, Potter," said Voldemort, "Seems this time _you _die."

Harry stiffened. This was the man who killed his parents, who killed so many people in his own world, who took away the one person he loved above anything. Frankly-_this man was going to die._

"You," Harry gasped, his voice so cold and filled with rage that Voldemort took a step back. "You killed him. You KILLED HIM!"

His rage took over as light filled the sky. Anything with in a ten mile radius was dead. All Harry remembered was the light-then the world exploded.

AN: Sorry about the long update. One hell of a cliffe I know. And no SEV IS COMING BACK! I'm not that heartless-well, maybe I am. Anyway, tomorrow I GRADUATE! So, don't expect another update for a few weeks. Until next time!

Cheers


	19. Ch: 19

Coming Silence

Ch: 19

Disclaimer: Still not mine. I own nothing but the original characters, so don't sue me.

A white blinding light shot straight up to the sky, fueled by Harry's anger. Harry could feel the power pouring straight out of his body. It swirled around him like a tornado then poured out around him in circles.

Where the light touched, everything died. Draco stood above his father's body. There was no life left in the older Malfoy and Draco felt nothing. No grief, no guilt-nothing. He tilted his head as a light whistling sound came from behind him. He turned as the coming silence of a storm raged around him. One moment he frowned in confusion and the next, he was thrown to the ground by a powerful light.

Sirius was kneeling next to a fallen Remus Lupin. The werewolf wasn't dead yet, but hovered on the edge of the abyss. Neither man felt the approach of the storm as they, like many others, were flattened by the light.

Where the light touched, everything seemed to turn brown, then die. The flowers wilted, the trees hardened, and the dirt itself seemed to loose it's life. No one was safe form this storm. Draco felt his heart stop as the light tore into his body and gasped for a breath that would not come. 'No, I don't want to die, not yet!' was the last thing Draco thought before everything went black.

Holding Remus tightly to his chest, his daggers long forgotten, Sirius smiled and let the light have its way. He put up no protest as he felt himself slip away from his body. As long as he had his love, he would die a happy man.

Harry noticed none of this as he cradled Severus's body close to his chest. Tears fell from his eyes but he paid no notice to this. "You can't leave me, Sev, please don't. I don't want to be alone. I love you. Only you. Please, don't leave me! Don't go where I can't follow!"

As he spoke, a golden mist surrounded his body. Warmth seemed to spread from him and shaped itself into two arms. "Harry, love, you will never be alone," whispered the Severus shaped mist. "I love you."

Harry tensed and felt a small kiss planted on his neck. He could feel the man he loved all around him, wrapping him up and keeping him safe. Tears continued to flow down his cheeks but as each crystal drop fell to the earth, more golden mist permeated the air.

"I won't let you go, you know," muttered Harry.

The mist spread out in circles away from the two men. Where the golden mist touched, life sprang forth. A soft breeze spread the mist farther and farther away.

As it touched the fallen body of Draco, it swirled around him, then through him to the earth below. As it left, Draco felt a rough jerk and slammed back into his body. The blond took a deep breath and started coughing. "Damn!"

His gray eyes scanned the horizon. The mist sank into each and every body lying on the field and as it did, some started moving.

Draco recognized those who had already died before the light had hit them never moved. But those that had been injured sat up-alive and completely healed. Only, as those that had previously fallen started to stumble around in confusion, Draco noted that none of the death eaters rose. Not one. They lay where that had fallen as dead as they had always been.

"Sirius?" whispered Remus as he slowly opened his eyes. The warm body on top of him slowly moved. Remus found himself staring into a pair of shocked blue eyes. "Are you ok?"

"R-Remus? You're alive? Goddess, save me, your alive!"

Sirius crushed his lips against Remus's, smothering the other man. "Goddess, I thought I had lost you."

"Sirius, what happened? I felt myself slip away. And I saw the road, rise in front of me."

Sirius frowned. "I know, so did I." Sirius pulled Remus to his feet. "I think we- no, I know we died Remus. But I don't know why we are here. But I think we should find Harry. And fast."

"I think your right."

The two men gingerly picked their way through dead bodies and downed debris. The last time they saw Harry had been by the lake. So, they headed towards the shimmering body of water.

What they saw at the edge of the lake made both men freeze. Harry- their loving Harry- lay collapsed on the dead body of Severus Snape.

"Harry," whispered Sirius. He moved to comfort his godson but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"Don't," said Roltac. The demon stared at his king with compassion in his eyes. "Stay here."

Sirius rounded on the demon with anger in his eyes. "How dare you tell me to stay away from my godson! He needs me."

"Harry does not recognize friend from foe. He's allowed his grief to overcome his mind. He will kill you without a second thought."

"Sirius, stay," said Remus. He stared at the demon with oddly bright yellow eyes. "Harry won't recognize us but he will recognize this demon. Let him go."

Sirius's mouth dropped to the ground but he allowed the demon to approach his godson.

"Don't harm him, Roltac."

The demon nodded and slowly approach his king.

"Harry," whispered Roltac. The cat-demon never twitched. "Harry, listen to me. Your Mate is not dead. Do you hear me? HE IS NOT dead."

Harry clutched Severus's body closer to his chest but stopped his crying. Taking that as a good sign, Roltac stepped closer.

"He's still alive. As long as you remain alive, so will he."

"No, Roltac. H-he's dead."

Roltac tilted his head to the side. "Can you feel him? Is he no longer a part of you?"

Harry shrugged. He felt- well, he wasn't quite sure what he felt but he knew Severus was no longer in his heart.

"He's not there, Roltac. I know it."

"He's still there, Harry," said Roltac with a small smile. "All you have to do is concentrate. Close your eyes. Hurry, Harry, he might not have a lot of time left."

Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Can you feel it?" rumbled Roltac. "A rope binding you and Severus together. Can you feel it?"

Harry frowned. He felt something-there! He could see a bright silver rope in his mind, coming from his heart and stretching out into the darkness, away from him.

"I can see it," whispered Harry.

"Alright, now, I want you to follow it."

Harry nodded. In his mind, he grasped the rope and slowly started to pull himself forward.

The farther he pulled himself along the rope, the darker everything it seemed to get. The vague light that was once there was slowly starting to disappear. Soon Harry was walking in darkness.

It was strange. Harry could feel himself slumped on a hard ground but at the same time, could feel himself wandering a dark corridor. And with every step he took, the less of the ground he could feel. Soon, all he knew was the dark corridor.

He didn't know how long he walked. It couldn't have been long but it felt like forever. A little light started to brighten the dark hall and Harry could feel the rope underneath his hand slowly start to change texture from the silky smooth glide to a slowly frayed rope.

Harry frowned as the rope lost its luster. It was no longer the bright silver it had started out as but was now a dark gray. He wondered on why it would be like that when he ran right into a door.

"Son of a bitch!" muttered Harry as he rubbed his head. "Where in the world did _you _come from?"

The door seemed like any ordinary door that could be found at Hogwarts except for two things: one) it had a sign exclaiming 'Waiting Room' and two) the graying rope went right through it.

Harry took a deep breath and opened the door.

AN: Sorry this took so long and is sort of choppy. I'm not really happy with it, myself, but I do like the ending. Everything will be explained shortly, I promise. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope to be back soon!

Cheers


	20. Ch: 20

Coming Silence 

Ch 20

Disclaimer: so not mine.

Harry pushed open the door and gasped in disbelief. All around the ice blue room where hundreds of chairs, some squishy and big, others tall and straight, but almost every single chair was filled with someone.

Harry gazed around as he followed the ever-thinning rope. 'What is this place?' he thought. He frowned but stopped as he saw his Mate huddling in a corner chair. He slowly walked towards Severus.

"Severus?" he asked softly.

The mans dark eyes snapped open as he gazed deeply into bright green eyes. "Harry? W-what are you doing here?" Severus jumped up and hugged Harry tightly. "You shouldn't be here Harry."

Harry hugged his Mate just as hard. "I told you I wouldn't let you die on me." He pulled back and gazed around him. "Where are we?"

Severus held Harry's tiny hand and frowned. "I have an idea, but I'm not sure. I never read anything about this before."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Like that is so helpful. Just tell me where you think we are."

"Truthfully?" Harry nodded. "I think we are dead and this is just the waiting room to eternity."

Harry blinked. "Well, I never thought this is what death would look like. Anyway, I'm not here to let you die on me. I'm here to take you home."

Severus smiled sadly, "Harry, I can't go back. I died. Only you can go back, though you better hurry."

"No," Harry said stubbornly, "I'll only go back with you."

"That's not possible. I'm dead-"

"Why don't we ask her?" Harry pointed to a small receptionist desk that was tucked away into one corner. He didn't notice it the first time he walked in but now it was completely visible.

A sign above the desk read "Files For The Recently Dead". Harry grabbed Severus's hand and dragged him over to the desk. A blond woman was scribbling frantically on an orange memo and didn't seem to notice the two men standing in front of her.

"Excuse me, miss," said Harry. The blond girl jumped straight out of the chair.

"Goddess, you scared me! What can I get you?"

"We have a problem," started Harry. "You see, this is my Mate and I'm not dead. I want him to go back with me. There has to be a way."

The girl blinked a few times and stared. "You're not dead."

"Obviously," muttered Severus. Harry quickly elbowed the offending body.

"I know that. I want him- my Mate-to go back with me."

"You can't be here if you're not dead. Hang on." The woman quickly reached over and grabbed an antique phone that had appeared out of nowhere. "Yes, sir, we have a code red out here." She paused and nodded. "Yes, sir. Very clear, sir. Right away." She replaced the phone and stared at Harry.

"You two need to take this," she threw a red ticket at them, "and go through that door. You have a great day."

Severus took the ticket and led Harry to a wooden door next to the desk that Harry could have sworn was not there a moment ago. Severus placed the ticket on the waiting slot and the door slowly opened.

A smaller waiting room presented itself to them as the slowly stalked in. "Just a minute!" shouted a voice from another room.

"Should we sit?" asked Harry. Severus shrugged and led them to a small love seat near the door the voice floated out of. "Kind of snazzy for the after life. I always thought I'd see the light, not an office building."

"Normally," said a voice that made both men jump, "you would. This place is for those who are waiting judgment." A tall brunette walked through a side door, carrying what looked like a small mountain of file folders.

"Judgment?" asked Harry. One quick look at Severus showed he knew what the mysterious man was talking about.

"Yes, those who are waiting to know where to go. Some automatically go to the Summerland, some come here, some become ghosts. It just depends on the person. Oh, I am David."

"I'm Harry, and this is Severus."

David nodded to them both and gestured them into an office. They sat in the two leather chairs that sat in front of a dark wood desk. The desk was covered in files and memos but David just planted his files on top of the old ones.

"So, I hear you, Harry, are alive," David's violet eyes glimmered in amusement, "and you want to take Severus back to the land of the living."

"Of course I do, he's my Mate."

"But I already told Harry that it is not possible," muttered Severus.

"I don't care if it's possible or not, Sev, I intend to take you home to my realm." Harry's green eyes blazed in the beginning of anger. "I don't care if you've already given up on hope but I will not."

David watched the two men bicker amongst themselves before finally interrupting. "Actually, it may be possible."

"Excuse me?" asked Severus.

"Ha, I told you," muttered Harry triumphantly, twining their fingers together.

"You see," David opened the top file folder and flipped through a few pages before reading a highlighted passage. "Harry was the one that was supposed to die, being the Dagger. However, Harry's awakened demon powers forced the two of you to bond, which is why you, Harry are still alive."

"Which is what I don't understand. The Prophesy stated the Dagger would die. Even Harry's demonic side should not have stopped it."

Harry glared at Severus, saying, "Oh, so you wanted me to die? I love you, too."

Severus kicked Harry's leg gently. "That's not what I meant and you know it, imp," Severus turned his attention to David. "How come Harry is still alive?"

"Because of you." The two men both looked as confused as they felt, so David expanded on his explanation. "You love Harry so much, the bond allowed you to transfer the last of your life energy to keep Harry alive."

"If it was just and exchange of energy then I should be able to give him back what he gave me."

David shook his head. "No, it's not that easy, I'm afraid. Severus here is well and truly dead. Though an exchange of energy would be sufficient to put him back into his body, a sacrifice must be made to bring him back among the living."

Harry sat straight up in his chair. "What kind of sacrifice?"

"Severus would have to give up his humanity."

"I will not become a monster to be brought back to life." Severus's voice made no room for argument.

"No, you misunderstood me. Not your sense of humanity, what's right versus what's wrong, but your human body. The effort alone on turning you could possibly kill one or both of you."

"I'll take the risk," muttered Harry.

"Harry, I did not die for you only to let you kill yourself. I'm not worth the effort."

Harry turned and stared deeply into obsidian eyes. "Severus, if I lose you when I had the chance to save you, I will die."

They stared at each deep into each other's eyes, willing the other to just listen and not fight. Severus suddenly blinked and looked away.

"Fine, do what you will."

Harry kissed Severus lightly on the cheek and turned to David. "We're willing, now what do we do?"

AN: I am sooooo sorry this is late! A lot has happened between then and now. I got a second job as an ambulance dispatcher and now work 10pm-6am, working at the fish place, trying to find time to sleep and get ready for school. Anyway, to all those reviewers who have stayed with me through think and thin, I thank you. Until next time.

Cheers


	21. Ch: 21

Coming Silence

Ch: 21

Harry slowly opened his eyes and stared absently at the dark sky above him. Stars shimmered high in the dark night as they danced their never ending dance. He breathed slowly, inhaling the smell of damp grass and the smell of cool water from his left. It only took a few moments to reaquaint himself with the world he had left only seconds before

"Harry," questioned a worried Roltac, "are you alright?"

"I know what I have to do," he muttered in a faraway voice. Pulling himself off the ground, Harry extended his claws and slowly pushed them into his left forearm.

He paid no attention to the blood that welled up from the cuts and took no notice of Roltac's worried gasp. Dragging himself closer to Severus's supine form, Harry repeated his actions to Severus's right arm.

Harry twined their arms together and let their blood mingle.

"Blood of my blood," Harry whispered, repeating David's words, "I bind myself to thee, soul unto soul, wounds unto wounds. Soul of my soul, I bind you to me, heart unto heart, till death take me. I call you, Severus Sarmonicus Snape, from death to heed my call. I call you Severus-RISE!"

A silver mist had slowly begun to rise from their blood linked hands and started to swirl and twine around them. Thunder roared in Harry's ears as all Severus's wounds ripped into his body. Harry gasped in pain but would not cry out. If what David said would work actually worked then he would endure all sorts of pain to have his love back.

The body beneath him took one deep breath, then another before a sound of tearing flesh ripped through the air. Harry dared to breath or even open his closed eyes for fear the spell would break. Warm fluid hit his face and only then did he open his eyes.

Only to meet the dark eyes of his love.

"Sev, is it you?" Harry gasped. Severus rased one pale hand and placed it against a smooth cheek gently wiping away the blood that trailed down Harry's cheeks like tears.

Suddenly pain like Harry had never experienced ripped through his chest, as if someone had taken claws on the inside of his body, tearing and pulling, trying to come out on the otherside. Hands grabbed at him in vain as he struggled against think air. For the second time that day the sweet oblivian of unconciousness scooped him up in her soft and gentl arms and led him into slumber.

"He's waking up, get the headmaster!" shouted a deep voice.

Harry groaned and tried to ignore the loud voices all around him. All he wanted to do was go back to sleep. Can't they just let him rest?

"Harry it's time to wake up," said a voice Harry recognized as Dumbledore. "I dare say, two weeks should be long enough of a vacation, don't you think?"

Harry squinted into the bright light but let the Headmasters' words filter into his foggy brain. "Two weeks?"

"The spell you did transferred Severus's wounds to you, as I am told you were aware. However, what you did not know was it transferred every single wound Severus had ever had, throughout his life to you. Two weeks was sufficient enough to allow you to heal, though we were beginning to worry."

Roltac walked into the infirmary, took one look at a fully awake Harry and ran to his side. "Harry, thank the gods your alive! I had thought you had died!"

Harry hugged the older demon back and slightly winced. Apparently two weeks unconcious did not heal all wounds.

"You should know it would take more than this to kill me!" joked Harry.

"You didn't see how you looked," said Kasha as she joined Roltac at Harry's side. "Blood everywhere and you were so pale. It was the first time you ever scared me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

Roltac gently smoothed Harry's hand. "We know. But it was your choice to do it."

Harry blinked and frowned. "What happened? After the spell?"

Dumbledore drew up chairs for everyone and settled in to relive what had happened. A shadow darted across the room and Draco launched himself onto the bed next to Harry, nestling into his side.

**Draco!**

**About time you woke up! I had to find my own food.**

Harry laughed. **I'm sure you never went hungry.**

Draco snorted to himself.

"Anyway, I'm sure you remember the light, Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

Harry frowned. "Now that you mention it, no. I don't really recall anything before the spell."

"You were the Dagger," said Roltac, "and when Voldemort killed Severus you let all that power out. It killed everything and everyone. But, your love for life also allowed us to come back to life, fully healed. I must apologize for not coming sooner."

"Don't apologize, Roltac. Without you finding me, I would have just let Severus go."

"Still. I got caught up back at the castle. The Mountain kings felt the need to pay for what their people were co-erced into doing. I was trying to accept their compentation. Which, by the way, is for them to replace every building or farm by hand-on their own. They said they ruined the villages, so they would rebuild them by themselves."

"Well, they are expert craftsman. In the end we got the better deal."

"After the light," interupted Dumbedore, "we woke up and proceded to take count of the dead, while looking for you. It seems all the death eaters and all Voldemort's followers were killed. As for Voldemort, he is well and truly gone. His soul will never come back."

Harry smiled and let himself relax into the bed, being careful not to irritate his bandaged wounds. "Sirius and Remus? Are they ok?"

"Perfectly fine," said Sirius, squeezing into the circle to lightly hug his godson. "So is Remus. You brought him back to me. Thank you." Sirius kissed Harry lightly on the head as tears filled his blue eyes.

"Malvorn was sent back to Alenzar, to help the Board and steady things until I go back. You need to stay here a few more days until you're fully healed."

"What about Severus? Is he ok? Did it work?" asked Harry, his green eyes hopeful.

"Why," called a deep voice from the infirmary door, "don't you ask him yourself?"

Green eyes met black and Harry gasped. He was still the Severus he had fallen in love with but now black feathered wings flowed from his back in all their full length silken glory. Black hair was pulled back from a pale and unwrinkled face and Harry briefly caught a glimpse of a think black tail.

"Severus...."

Harry held out his arms as Roltac moved out of Severus's way. Severus sat on the side of the bed and gently cradled Harry's face between his hands. Tears slowly fell from Harry's eyes and Severus gently brushed them away.

"I didn't loose you. Thank god I didn't lose you."

"Nor I lost you."

They shared a brief but chaste kiss to assure themselves the other was indeed real.

"I thought I lost you."

Severus pulled back and smiled. "You'll never truly be rid of me. Especially not after you gave me these acursed wings."

Harry grinned at his mates tone. "You don't like them? I think they're gorgeous."

Severus preened at the praise, then pretended to frown as he saw Sirius smirk. He "accidently" spread his wings their full length, knocking Sirius to the ground. "Oops, I guess I'm still not use to them yet."

"YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" shouted Sirius.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, you idiotic mutt. Don't blame me for your utter clumsyness."

Harry grinned and curled up next to his mate, letting himself drift off into sleep surrounded by his family and friends, safe and content in the arms of his one true love.

AN: I am soooo sorry for not updating sooner! School started and I started trianing for helping out the call center at night while I work in dispatch for a dollar raise, on top of a five chapter modual test and two practical test while working at the fish place and finding time for my friends, this sort of slipped my mind. How moms can work full time, go to school on top of raising children and finding time for sleep and friends, I'll never know. Well, I think one more chapter is left and hopefully I'll get around to typing it tomarrow. One could only hope. Please read and review and until next time!

Cheers


	22. Ch: 22

Coming Silence

Ch: 22

Disclaimer: Not mine.

After another week lying in the infirmary, Harry was finally given a clean bill of health and released. In a way, Harry didn't want to leave as he was basking in the warmth Severus poured on him at every opportunity. Then again, staring at the boring walls while his Mate was off teaching day after day got rather boring after a time.

Dumbledore and Draco Malfoy both survived the final battle and Draco even came to visit Harry in between his N.E.W.T tests to give Harry some company. He confided in Harry one sunny day that he had managed to kill his own father but felt nothing over his death. 'It was necessary' was all he had said about it. Harry realized that Draco's family life was just as messed up as his own had once been and told Draco to visit Alenzar one day.

Ginny, blushing furiously with a wide smile, happily reported that her and Blaise were officially engaged. Harry was happy for her and wished her a life full of happiness and many, many children. Given her Weasley blood, many children were inevitable.

As for Ron and Hermione, sadly enough, both managed to make it out alive, but not in good shape. Hermione was hit with multiple Crucio's and she needed to take ten different potions a day for the next three months to heal the damage that was done while Ron lost bones in both legs and his right arm by a backfired Reducto. How Reducto had managed to disintegrate his bones, no one knows, but he ended up drinking a large amount of Skele-grow. Harry was most pleased by the amount of pain Ron went through.

Neville was pardoned by the ministry for being used by Pansy and managed to make his grandmother proud as he captured six death eaters before they entered Hogwarts. He kept them unconscious and in one piece for the ministry officials and was awarded a First Class medal.

Being officially released, Harry and Severus were able to hold their hand fasting ceremony in the Great Hall with their loved ones and family, though Harry assured Severus they would have a proper ceremony when they reached Alenzar so he would officially become a Royal Prince. There couldn't be two Kings, so Severus would end up being a Prince. Now, they were in their rooms packing, readying themselves for their trip home to Alenzar, Harry keeping the letters that would share his good news with his godfather and Remus away from his Mate. The letters would reach them after the two men leave.

"Severus, you can't burn that!" Harry shouted as he lunged at his Mate. It was Saturday and the day for packing. Severus smirked as he held the 'evil' picture Harry had somehow managed to take one night while he was sleeping above his head and smirked. "Don't you want to keep that for the children?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "I sincerely doubt any children of ours would be interested in a picture of me drooling with my hair all over the place. I honestly have no idea how you managed to take this thing without me noticing."

"Because I had tired you out. Now, give it back. I happen to think it is absolutely adorable." Harry again tried to jump at the picture but was smacked by Severus's long black wings.

"I said , no. I'm keeping this one. That way you can't blackmail me."

"Me?" blinked Harry innocently. "I would never do that!"

Severus stared at him in disbelief. "Of course you would. If I recall correctly, you tried to sweat talk me into jumping into that rift. Then, you knocked me unconscious. So, I completely believe you would try to blackmail me."

Harry sighed. He knew Severus was right. "Your no fun." He flung a small black pillow at his Mate, smacking him straight between the wings.

" No fun?' I'm too old to be fun Harry. Now get to work boxing those sheets."

Harry started shrinking various sheets and pillows and stuffing the shrunk items into the open trunk. Why Severus wanted to take all these old linens when they had plenty at the castle made no sense. 'Sentimental reasons' Severus had responded when Harry had asked. The other man was insufferable but Harry loved him anyway. A knock at the door pulled him away from the tedious task.

"I'll get it Sev."

Harry opened the heavy door while Severus shrunk his wolf statue and silver candle sticks. As Harry opened the door he gently placed the picture at the very top of shrunk items and gently closed the lid of the trunk.

"Sirius? What are you doing down here?" Harry hugged his godfather and pulled him into the room.

"I brought you dinner," Sirius maneuvered the silver tray full of roast beef sandwiches into the room and looked around. "I also came to help but it doesn't look like you need it."

Harry smiled as he took in the torn up room. Objects of various size littered the ground in separate piles, waiting to be shrunk and placed in the proper trunks. The room was completely bare of all personal belongings but to Harry, it still contained the essence of Severus and it always would.

"We could always use the help. Even if he won't say it, I know Severus would thank you."

"I doubt that, Harry," said Severus as he joined the two men. "However, I appreciate the food."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "You scared I'll find something incriminating, Snape?"

"Hardly. I just don't want you running away with a pair of my old knickers. You've always been obsessed with me and don't you deny it."

Harry smirked at the astounded look on Sirius's face. "Breath, Sirius. Sev was joking."

"That's why I'm astounded. He was born without a sense of humor."

Harry shook his head as Severus continued to bait Sirius. Before the conversation could take a bitter turn, Harry said, "I'm going to miss this place."

Both men turned and observed the room around them. A lot of history had taken place there, even if no one knew of it but Severus. Harry was right, he was going to miss this place. Hogwarts had always been his home and now he was being whisked away to a place he had visited only for a short time.

"You know, I am going to miss you, Snape." Sirius gave an ironic laugh. "After all we had been through, I will miss you. No one has ever been able to give good insults the way you do. Why are you leaving?"

"Harry has a kingdom to run-he can't stay here. My job is over and I can finally live my life, even if it's away from here. I'll miss Hogwarts and everyone in it-except maybe the little brats that run around-but it's time for me to leave. Harry and I decided I could do more in Alenzar as his Mate and Prince. Besides, I'll still have my potions. Oh, and Black? I WON'T miss you."

Sirius scooped up a leather bound book and tossed it at Severus. In turn, Severus threw a shoe hitting Sirius straight in the stomach. "Oh, it's so on now, tough guy!"

Harry's eyes widened as Sirius scooped up a fresh sandwich and let it fly. He managed to duck the flying entrails of the sandwich but Severus wasn't so lucky. A small splat was heard followed by a laugh from Sirius. Harry had to admit, the scene that followed was rather funny. Severus stood looking shocked as pieces of beef clung tightly to his silky black wings.

A snap was heard from the doorway. There, stood Remus, wizard camera in hand grinning like an idiot but snapping away.

"Picture of the life time, Harry. My grand-godchildren will love this one."

"Make copies," advised Harry. "Lots and lots of copies."

"Not funny Black! I will get my revenge. Lupin! Give me that camera!" shouted Severus as he noticed the werewolf.

"Nope. This goes down in history as one of the most memorable Snape experiences in my life. Just think of how nice it will look on your mantle."

Remus grinned and turned, running as Severus tore after him, screaming, "GIVE ME THAT CAMERA!"

Harry moved slightly to the left to avoid the spread wings of a running Severus. He had to admit, seeing Severus run was highly erotic. Sirius grinned and both men burst out laughing before collapsing on a tightly closed trunk.

"Monday is the last day of the term. I can't believe its over already. You will come to visit, won't you?" asked Harry.

Sirius wrapped his arm around Harry and smiled. "You know I will, as often as I can. Don't tell Snape but I'm going to be made Potions Professor next term. He'll have a hernia if I tell him. So, being the loving godchild that you are, you will let him know once you arrive in Alenzar for me, won't you? And get a good picture. They are worth a thousand words after all."

"Using me as a way to torture Severus? How devious of you."

"I am a Marauder after all!" Sirius smiled and both men fell into a comfortable silence, leaning against each other for comfort. Harry smile widened as he thought of his own good news. He hadn't told anyone yet but he wanted Severus to be the first to know. His hand drifted to his still flat abdomen where life was slowly beginning to grow. They had talked about children before, Severus wanting one or two, maybe, Harry dreaming about ten with his eyes and Severus's brains tearing through the castle. He chuckled softly to himself as he remembered how wide Severus's eyes had gotten.

Remembering how drastically his life had changed since he received his first letter from Hogwarts and all the hardships he had had to endure, Harry thought to himself that he wouldn't have had it any other way.

AN: FINALLY AND UPDATE! I have to apologize to everyone. My muse took a long vacations while I studied for my National Registration for EMT. The tests I had to take weren't necessarily grueling, but I had to study hard. I PASSED! I am now a Nationally Recognized EMT! Jumps for Joy Anyway, the end of the series has finally arrived. Thank you all for keeping up with the story, even after the long time between the last post. It has been fun.

Cheers


End file.
